


傲慢与偏见

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	傲慢与偏见

01  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，船迟又遇打头风，小明星朴志训，最近倒霉到连喝凉水都塞牙缝。

他上周刚出片场脑袋就撞门上了，铁门加固，特结实，撞得他脑门鼓起老大个包，直接就给磕青了。结果一个星期还没过去，淤青刚好，屁股又疼起来了。

朴志训冤啊！他想起前些日子他跟几个朋友去庙里上香，现在再回想那尊佛的样子...妈的，他是去求姻缘的怎么给拜成关公了呢！

这是报应，赤裸裸的报应！

待他意识回笼的时候，朴志训隐约察觉到自己似乎正躺在松软的床上，浓重的酒气和汗味中夹杂了几丝清雅的茉莉花香，高贵且傲慢。他刚想动一动，铺天盖地的燥热就如潮水般沿着股后蔓延至全身，将他吞噬了。

埋在他身体里那截不属于他的硬热玩意儿正在前前后后的抽送，朴志训难受的缩了缩屁股，恰巧顺了那家伙的意，将它含的更实更紧：“啊...啊......嗯啊...”他红着脸张了张嘴，如刚被救起的溺水之人疯狂汲取着空气里的氧气。他活了二十几岁，算天算地也没料到自己有朝一日还能叫的这么淫荡：“哈啊...哈啊......”

压在他身上陌生又火热的躯体听到他的呻吟就动作的愈加激动，肉棒抵着敏感点猛烈进攻，来回来戳弄着，毫不留情的一次次连根破开内壁进入朴志训体内最深处：“嗯...嗯啊......”

朴志训被强势抱在男人怀里反复贯穿，充血坚挺的物什将肠道挤到几近爆炸。他何曾受过这样的刺激，一时间爽的无法思考，大脑一片空白。两瓣饱满的臀肉在富有技巧的揉捏下轻颤，他蜷着腰双腿被人压在头顶承受负距离的极限疼爱，别说抬抬手搂住身上人的脖子，连想睁开眼的力气都被性爱和高浓度的酒精榨干了。朴志训仰在床上随着男人的抽插无助的晃动着，难耐的泪水不断从紧闭的眉眼中溢出。殊不知自己绯红的漂亮脸蛋，口中吞吐呻吟，后穴吞吐着肉棒的乖顺模样是有多招人疼。

这他妈到底是怎么回事？？？

朴志训拧着一锅烂成稀泥的大脑艰难回忆了半天都没记起他今晚究竟干什么去了以及是怎么躺在这张散着茉莉香气的床上以及为什么会被莫名其妙操成这个样子。身体突然被人半抱起来扭了个面，那人骑在他背上掰开他的腿，后背位逼他将性器再度吃了进去。

“啊.........”

汗水沿着额角滴滴答答往下渗，酒醉的身子骨让他除了凭着本能哀哀呻吟外连支撑自己的劲儿都使不出来。朴志训脸贴在床单上一蹭一蹭的，理智被极限的快感烧成灰烬，他撅着屁股，任男人勒紧他的腰卖力向深处耸，肠液随着操干被肉棒不断带出又捅回去，水声啪啪不断。

“唔...唔啊......”囊袋高频率撞击在脆弱的穴口，撞的他后穴渐渐吃肿，又麻又疼。朴志训难受的扭着腰试图让这人慢下来，男人不顾他的抗议猛地抵在他大腿根紧紧追随纠缠。让他整个人一屁股钉在肉棒上挣脱不得，被迫承受着最后的冲刺。朴志训流着泪一把揪住床单射在外面，那人持续狠插了他数十下，精液流进体内的瞬间他恍惚听到一个熟悉的声音在他耳边低低的问：“珍映吗...”

朴志训猛一个激灵连着十万八千里的筋斗云。

他总算想起失去记忆之前自己造什么孽去了，他今晚原本是来参加裴珍映跟黄旼炫世纪婚礼的！

待他好不容易能睁眼的时候，床边的人似乎已经坐了很久。窗外阴霾阵阵，雷声不断，是要降雨的预兆。男人背对他披了件和式浴衣，宽肩细腰，头发乌黑，身材匀称修长，裸露在外的一段脖颈优雅白皙，不用看正脸就能猜到铁定是个人见人爱花见花开的大帅比。朴志训幽幽盯了他半天：“我操你妈。”

赖冠霖吸着事后烟，声音透着性感的沙哑：“朴公子，都浪到我床上来了，你真可以。”他回过头轻佻看着赤条条的朴志训，扬了扬下巴：“能行吗，不用我扶你起得来床么？”

朴志训气急败坏的强撑着床板坐起来，正想给他表演个鹞子翻身，展现自己的龙虎精神，有什么黏黏糊糊的东西就顺着腿流了下来：“赖冠霖，你他妈没带套就进来了！？”小明星脸色比锅底还黑，他咬着一口奶牙怒发冲冠，横眉冷对千层雪：“能不能有点常识？你不怕得病我还担心你有病呢？！”

青年站起来掸掸浴衣上的杂毛，不在意的吹了声口哨：“我就纯当牺牲自己为广大民众舍生取义以身试法了。”他喝了口水，见朴志训嘴唇也干巴巴的，好心把杯子递到他唇边：“渴不渴，叫了一晚上，肯定累坏了吧。”

朴志训就着他的手怒喝了几口：“滚滚滚，懒得跟你一般见识，我就当被狗日了。”

“呵呵，狗日了都能这么爽。”

“我乐意，你管得着吗？！”

赖冠霖从小就说不过他，这会儿也懒得跟让他没花钱白操了一晚上的人斗嘴。他站起来将火星子掐灭在烟灰缸里，步履轻快的把一地狼藉的衣服抱到沙发上，糜烂的酒精和精液味还大咧咧恣意在裴珍映新婚酒店一层某处宽敞的卧房中，无不彰显着昨夜那番云雨好梦。朴志训缩在床上腰酸的直抽抽，那人越是跟没事人似的，他就越气不打一处来：“就你这个样子，还想让珍映喜欢你，做梦去吧？！”

赖冠霖不在意的脱下浴衣，露出吻痕斑斑的俊美躯体，若无其事的提醒道：“珍映哥再喜欢你，他也跟别人结婚了。”

“赖冠霖！我去你大爷！”

然后他就干了一件肠子悔青天灵盖被人撬开再缝上缝上再撬开的事儿，朴公子掀起抱枕扔向辱了他清白的恶霸，试图一击致命。那身手矫捷的恶霸一个鲤鱼打挺外加360度托马斯全悬躲过了他的天马流星拳，眼见着这枚塞满了暴雨梨花针的抱枕直挺挺飞向活的好好的窗帘，将其撞开，然后。

然后，两个裸男大眼瞪小眼跟窗外的3只大炮对视了长达半分钟。空气压抑窒息，憋的让人喘不过气来，一直憋到其中一只实在没忍住，咔嚓按了两下快门。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——操！快拉上，快给老子拉上！！！！”

朴•霜打的茄子•志训和赖•终于偃旗息鼓•冠霖已经各自缩在椅子上超过一个小时了。尹智圣抱着胳膊，心烦意乱的在酒店里兜圈子，一边思索着现在跟老板说和朴志训解约还来不来得及：“说说吧，到底怎么回事？”

个子大的那个颤颤巍巍的动了动：“酒后乱性。”

“是他先扑过来的！”朴志训见着救星，作窦娥状挤出两声哀怨的哭腔大声控诉。

“你你你，你还好意思说！！”尹智圣被气死了，要不是顾忌着朴志训是要靠颜吃饭的人他恨不得掐住这个奶祖宗的脸拧他个山路十八弯：“给我把衣服穿好！还有裤衩！商标歪了！！”

他看着自己悉心呵护了五年好不容易从18线翻身到17线做主人的小爱豆委委屈屈埋着头一颗颗整理纽扣的动作，比大白兔奶糖还甜还乖，就是一阵阵后悔。

早知道是裴珍映结婚，说啥都不能让他来。

来也就算了吧，冤家路窄，偏偏碰到个也暗恋裴珍映的赖冠霖。

裴少爷真是好魅力。人长得俊不说，这么多翩翩佳公子围着他转，爱而不得，只能借酒消愁，酒过穿肠渡，佛祖不帮忙。绕来绕去，还给绕到一张床上去了。

尹智圣愁的脑仁疼。朴志训盯着他挤成川字的眉，心知大事不妙：“智圣哥，事情严不严重，现在该怎么办啊？”

“怎么办，你现在知道问怎么办了！跟赖冠霖上床的时候就没功夫考虑考虑后果！？”尹智圣火又被他激上来了，他气急败坏的瞪着朴志训委屈成菊花的小表情，强咽下满肚子的杀气腾腾：“菠萝娱乐是业内的死鸭子，一向有料必爆。这下被抓住把柄，要不是我认识他们一个经理，花了些钱，容许给我们两天商量商量对策。现在上网，你朴志训的大名就在Naver热搜一位飘呢！赖少爷也跑不了，你俩一个第一，一个第二，能霸榜一周，缠缠绵绵翩翩飞，飞跃红尘永相随！”

两个漂亮小青年到底是年纪轻，知道自己捅了大篓子，心里有愧，耷拉着脑袋被尹智圣教训的比大白菜还老实。那厮激情洋溢的说了半天，又痛彻心扉的展开苦口婆心：“志训，你上个月刚跟韩恩珠传出绯闻，风头还没过，又被拍到这档子事，是不想在娱乐圈混了吗？”

朴志训不服气撇着嘴：“恩珠比我哥还爷们，这事能怪我吗？”

“你跟我解释有什么用啊...”尹智圣恨铁不成钢的叹了口气，他抱着胳膊在屋子里反复踱步，思忖了良久，久到分针又转过四分之一圈的时候：“我思来想去，眼下只有一个办法了...”

他抬起头看着面前两张一闪一闪亮晶晶的期待脸庞，决定冒死做一个没有感情的冷血杀手：“你俩，结婚吧。”

 

02  
“你俩，结婚吧。”

结婚吧。

婚吧。

吧...

朴志训小脸煞白，开足脑力180脉，在跳楼逃命和打电话报警的二选一中拼命挣扎徘徊。他大着胆子瞄了眼坐在他身边稳如磐石一脸严肃的英俊男人，哆嗦着脆弱的脑神经幻想了下和他依偎在一起：“老公，这颗葡萄你吃。”“不要，我要亲爱的训用嘴喂我”的画面，差点捂着咽喉百米冲刺到马桶边吐他个肝胆俱断地裂山崩。

他还没在臆想中吐够就听到这位拥有50%可能成为他家属的男人义正言辞的开了口：“做梦，我不要！”

什么什么？你不要！？你还敢不要！？这小子长胆了竟敢抢我台词？！朴小明星气炸了。

尹智圣比他还炸：“你不要！？你不要你睡了我们训！？你不要你让我们训光着膀子给狗仔拍了！？你不要你眼睁睁看着我们训背上数千万的封口费和违约金！？”到底是跟在朴志训身边5年的老人儿，尹大经纪人堪比朴小少爷半个亲爹般上心，护犊子情深。这会儿说着说着，越发悲从中来，他泪泛荧光，就差挥着手绢上衙门告赖氏西门庆强霸吾儿了：“谅你还是跟我们训从小长到大的，赖冠霖，你好狠的心呦！嘤嘤嘤...”

赖冠霖脸色青一阵白一阵的：“就、就没有别的法子了吗？”

“别的法子？还有什么办法比直接公布婚讯堵住这帮媒体的嘴快！？别忘了你俩是裸的，全裸的！”尹智圣攥着拳头揭竿而起，起而掀桌：“或者赖少爷可以试试卖肾，一个不够你还有俩呢...”

赖冠霖冷笑道：“我看俩都不够，四个差不多，朴志训得跟我一块卖。”

“你要是敢让我们训卖肾还债，我拿这条命跟你拼了！！！！”

争论以隔壁投诉到前台罢休。

尹智圣喘着粗气，看着对面两个年轻人愁云惨雾的脸色：“诶我说，别搞的我跟逼良为娼的地主老财似的。我是让你们结婚，可没说你们要结一辈子啊，这只是缓兵之计。”他喝着水，缓了缓从一早就被打击到现在每分钟跳250下的心脏：“从如何把各方财力人力的伤害降到最低的角度来看，婚是一定要结的。等挨过这阵子风头，你俩爱干嘛干嘛去，到时候发个声明，让行程背锅。谁都不缺胳膊少腿的，皆大欢喜，多好？”

他站起身，见赖朴二人各自黑着脸，闷不作声。心知他们也只能无可奈何，赶紧趁热打铁的敲下这一锤子买卖：“行了就这么定了啊，我马上给菠萝的经理打电话去，说你们在谈恋爱，一周后会公布婚讯，独家专栏报道让给他们发。你俩赶紧研究研究，看搬到谁家住方便。最好今晚就搬啊，我担心菠萝马上会有跟拍，我们要作戏就作到底，别出纰漏。”

尹智圣穿上外套，往门口走了两步又犹豫着回过头道：“志训，我看还是你搬到冠霖家吧。就你那个狗窝，我怕冠霖搬过去忍不过一个月就得离了。”

他猛地带上门挡住了朴氏暴雨梨花针抱枕，脚底抹油伺候菠萝爸爸去了。方才比海底捞还红火的客房骤然静的连根针掉在地上都能听得见，两个死对头炸着汗毛恨不能把对方戳死，坐立难安的僵持了半天之后，还是赖冠霖先打破了平静：“今晚过来吧，”他扔给朴志训一串钥匙，却连看都懒得看他一眼：“反正也不是什么大事，跟谁结不是结呢。我还没当过演员，权当找个伴体验生活咯。”

朴志训目瞪口呆的看着这厮逃也似离开的背影，仿佛和自己多呆一秒都是那么煎熬。他正暗自感叹赖少爷真不愧是风流情种，心宽体不胖，看的可真开。忽然就联想到一个严肃而诚恳的问题：

还没人问过他同不同意这门亲事呢？！

不过不论他同意与否朴志训当晚已经老实拖着Max携全部家当缩在了赖宅性冷淡装修风格的侧卧里，他还年轻，需要两个肾辅助他新陈代谢，所以他不得不投降。

作戏么！我一个专业演员就不信还能比他业余的差了？？？小朴气鼓鼓的坐在床上一边吃爆米花一边怒打手游，把玉米屑喷的哪哪都是。之后又福尔摩斯在世的洞察到赖冠霖那洁癖的性子很有可能明早就拎着他直接从20楼扔下去，来个一尸两命（Max：汪汪汪？）。为了保全小命朴志训翻箱倒柜的找纸抽赎罪，却意外在床头柜里翻到一张半折的老照片。

照片上有三个人，从左至右依次是朴佑镇、赖冠霖、裴珍映，对着镜头笑的阳光又灿烂，是那段最无忧无虑，最青春恣意的高中年华。

朴志训回味着看了一会儿就眼犯花痴桃心。啧啧，我们珍映这个俊哦，你看看人家这个站姿，人家这个笑起来的角度，就是跟他左边这个傻大个不是一个境界。他好奇着掀开被折起来的那半页，竟意外觉得还挺眼熟...

这是哪家少爷这么英俊潇洒！这么风流倜傥！这么玉树临风！

这这这，这不就是我朴志训本训嘛！

小朴的怒火又被轰一下点燃了。好你个赖瓜霖啊，不就是看着珍映好像站的离我比你近了5厘米吗？难不成你还拿尺子量了量？！你这是嫉妒，赤裸裸的嫉妒！赤裸裸闪烁着80k金的嫉妒！

收拾你个大头鬼！朴志训把爆米花踢到地上，搂着Max怒倒在一床狼藉里闭眼呼呼大睡。

结果不到8点他就被震起来了。

赖冠霖正拖着吸尘器兴致勃勃的除尘，隔壁突然像子弹似的弹出一只炸毛的蜂窝：“赖冠霖，你属鸡的吗？！起这么早忙着打鸣啊？”

可怜小朴演员没戏拍的时候就没12点起过床，夜夜跟游戏缠绵个通宵，你侬我侬特煞情多。

赖冠霖漫不经心的按下开关，结束了一早的轰鸣：“不好意思，朕属蛇。”他看着火冒三丈的人眼底浓重的紫黑色，强忍住笑意：“一大早的别火气这么大，你看看你，怎么跟你这个狗儿子越长越像了。”

他摸了摸青年怀里蔫的眼都睁不开的雪纳瑞，逗弄道：“来，Max，叫声爷爷。”

等这人哼着今天天气好晴朗，处处好风光飘走了五分钟之后，朴志训才艰难扑腾着一锅浆糊的脑袋理清楚这混乱的辈分关系：“赖冠霖，我x你八辈祖宗！”

可惜那冤家的祖宗他是x不着了，朴志训回屋把门一锁盘腿坐在床上念了一天金刚经，越念怨气越比贞子还强，恨不能也从电视机里往外爬一遭。他想了半天到底是失去肾无法新陈代谢还是跟赖某人领证假结婚日日四目相对严重最终没骨气的再次选择了前者。自从经历了那荒唐的一晚，朴志训这几天喊得脏话超过先前一年的量，他真怕再这么指天骂地下去死后无颜面见玉皇大帝和王母娘娘，还得跟他满肚子坏水的冤家一起面见阎王老儿。

打死他都不要。

所以晚上接到朴佑镇电话的时候朴志训狠了狠心，果断抛弃刚搬到新家还不大适应的Max出门潇洒走一回去了。朴佑镇跟几个浪荡公子哥抽着水烟，一见着他那糟心的竹马基友就喜笑颜开：“呦，志训，听说你一脚踏入爱情的坟墓了啊。”

朴志训大咧咧一屁股坐在妖妖叨叨的男女中央，也对着烟嘴猛吸了一口：“坟个屁的墓，门都没呢我从哪迈进去？”他品着加了冰块的威士忌，感叹唯有k市丰富多彩的夜生活才能拯救他受伤的弱小心灵：“我说，哥几个以后出来玩照常叫我啊。我还是我，和从前一样的烟火。”

朴佑镇揶揄道：“就不怕你家那位吃醋呀？”

“吃他大爷的醋，吃他姥姥家的醋，醋坛子倒了他赖冠霖都不带扶的！”朴志训怒灌了半瓶威士忌，一提起‘他家那位’火就直往上撞。他压低了声音凑到基友耳边：“我这叫形婚，形婚你懂吗？形婚就是，别管行不行最后也不得不行的婚！”

朴佑镇快笑死了：“okok，I服了you，老实了小半辈子突然学起外国人搞什么新派婚姻我还有点不大适应。不过志训，别管婚是真是假，证可是真的吧？我听智圣哥说你们过两天就要去民政局登记，那紧接着的结婚照，酒席，蜜月你不得一样样走过场？”

拍结婚照不得花钱？办酒席不得花钱？度蜜月不得花钱？为了赖冠霖花钱？滚滚滚，他小王八蛋就算压在雷峰塔下修炼个千八百年，也休想从我身上拔走一根汗毛。

朴小少爷拍桌一蹦三尺高，雄赳赳气昂昂的宣布道：“只收份子，不办婚礼！”

他这一蹦可刚好，正撞上对桌一张熟悉的脸，人又高又俊，一边偎着一个浓妆艳抹的小鸭子：“哈尼，出来玩怎么不告诉我一声啊。留我一个人独守空房，怪寂寞的。”

朴志训眼珠子都快掉出来了。他瞪着阴魂不散的未婚夫，知道这人是故意说些荤话激将他的。脑子里飞速google着方圆百里最近的占卜师，他一定必须以及绝对要算一卦看看自己是中了什么邪才会如此点背：“你来这干嘛？”

“就你能来？这家夜店又没写着只有姓朴的能进。”

他冲额角青筋突突直跳的人扬了扬手里的杯子：“既然凑巧碰着了，过来喝一杯呗，也不枉咱俩即将共同迈进爱情坟墓遭罪一场。”

朴志训听着周遭调侃的哄笑声本日地529次原地爆炸了，他一把扯过朴佑镇的手拽的他差点脱臼，虚红着双眼恶狠狠道：“走，不跟这傻逼一般见识。咱跳舞去！”

凌晨两点，夜色正浓。

昏黄斑斓的灯光下挤满了饥渴又孤单的灵魂，随着躁动的音乐疯狂的摇摆着，纵情挥洒能遗忘清醒和现实的淋漓热汗。赖冠霖身边那个粉有二尺厚的小鸭子咋咋呼呼举着他2万块的手机到处激情热拍，被他没好气的一把抢回来：“小心点，别给我玩没电了！”

小鸭子憋着嘴委屈巴巴坐到他身边喝闷酒，也不知道自己是造了什么孽碰到个禁欲的快成佛了的金主，一个晚上了连摸都懒得摸他一把。赖冠霖皱眉翻着手机生怕有文件被误删，无意间就看到某段视频里一个扭得格外宜人的身影。婀娜性感的舞姿，仿佛与音乐融为一体，浑然天成，在人群中格外惹眼。

他知道那人从小学popping多年，还获了不少奖，却从没亲眼看他跳过。其实赖冠霖有很多机会一睹风采，却从未对这个人的事上过心。

现下与朴志训纠葛千万，心境也大不相同。再仔细一看，emmmmm...

还真他妈，惹人兽欲大发呢。赖某人舔了舔干涩的嘴巴。

众人嗨到4点才拎包各回各家各找各妈。朴志训站在街边艰难的刷着Uber，等了半个小时都没人接单。不多时一辆黑色的宝马停到近前，让人头疼的未婚夫伸出半个脑袋叫他：“和我一块走吧，这个点全世界的人都在打车，不好叫的。”

朴志训看见他就没好气‘操’了一声，拧着脖子不肯信邪：“我才懒得当你跟那两个小鸭子的电灯泡呢，赖少爷，一夜春宵好梦哈。”

赖冠霖熄了火，嗤笑着拿食指一下下敲降下去的半扇车窗，故意酸他：“啧，志训哥哥，亲爱的志训哥哥。真要一夜春宵我也得跟你度不是么？我怎么闻着这个醋味那么重啊...”他按了按喇叭，也懒得继续多说，发最后的号施最后的令：“快别磨叽了，再耽误下去，你信不信我明早八点还叫你起床？”

朴志训猛一个激灵猴急般的窜上了车。

车子平稳启动。小朴演员蹦了一晚上野迪外加和莫名其妙窜出来的赖冠霖斗了数小时的法，累的实在无心搭理他，这会儿正沉默的窝在副驾驶座上休养生息，提前进入冬眠。殊不知他白花花的半截腰明目张胆的暴露在衬衫下摆，似乎还透着这人淡淡的体香，萦绕于密闭的车中，映在忽明忽暗的街灯下时隐时现。

赖冠霖自然做不了柳下惠，瞄了几眼就口干舌燥的厉害。他还记得那夜他搂着这腰插他时那人在他身下呻吟的动情样子，他还记得方才那人扭着这腰顺便摆动两瓣圆溜溜的屁股挠人的诱惑舞姿，他忘不了朴志训肌肤的光滑触感，还有他适合承受性爱的柔软度。

以及那个活色生香颠鸾倒凤的夜，和每一幕。

赖冠霖猛踩了一脚刹车。

朴志训睡的正香，突然被晃醒，模模糊糊的回过头呓语道：“又怎么了？”

那人如狼似虎的盯着他睡意朦胧的漂亮模样半天没吭声，赖冠霖难耐的吞着口水，只觉得热流一股股往身下涌：“朴志训，我怎么越看你越欠操呢？”

 

03  
朴志训眨巴眨巴眼，镇定自若的在赖冠霖火辣辣的注视下把衬衫塞进牛仔裤里，嗔笑看着青年一幅跃跃欲上他的饥渴表情：“不好意思，本少爷最近歇耕了。”他恶作剧似的猛地降下车窗，强劲的晚风灌进来，直吹的赖公子一头秀发在自己脸上胡乱的拍：“还想要上我，做你的春秋大梦去吧！”

赖冠霖打量着他一心向佛吃斋食素的禁欲姿态，不肯死心：“怎么了？睡都睡过了，咱俩也彼此爽到，有什么不好意思的？”

朴志训没来由的一阵心烦气躁，骂道：“有病。”他抬腕看了眼表，把身子缩进座位里，窝了个适合睡觉的姿势：“5点了，还要不要回家？再拖下去天都该亮了。”

身旁传来汽车启动的声音，朴志训疲惫的闭上了眼睛。

明明就是两条平行线，却在命运的捉弄下阴差阳错的有了交集。他被迫踏在这看不出是福是祸的路上，不安的预感到有些事情早已出离控制的坏了规矩。

即便当事人再不以为然婚姻大事岂非儿戏，几天后赖冠霖就左手一只鸡右手一只鸭的跟着朴志训回了趟本家。他自己只有一个老爹，还远在美国闲云野鹤，半年不带联系一回，对于他是找皇亲国戚还是阿猫阿狗领结婚证半个意见都懒得提，他正好乐得清静。

朴姓亲友对与赖家的联姻也颇为满意，作为在K市有名有姓的大户，两家行事作风一向稳健保守，小心谨慎。相比起知根知底的赖冠霖，总好过朴志训在外面找个谁都不认识的人带回来让他们觉得放心。

二人陪着一家老幼假笑的腮帮子疼，装的比杨过和小龙女还情比金坚非卿不可。待演完戏出了朴家大门，朴志训揉着酸疼的面部肌肉感慨今天一天给赖冠霖的笑脸远超过去20几年的加和。他本想麻溜回去享受个回笼觉，没成想刚下楼就碰上了牵手逛街的黄旼炫和裴珍映。

裴珍映沉浸在新婚的幸福里，本就清秀的小脸更添了几分甜蜜与柔和：“冠霖，恭喜你啊，听说你要跟志训哥结婚了，祝你们百年好合。”

赖冠霖五味杂陈的看着他，心里酸巴巴的：“你也是，婚礼那天人太多了，都没来得及当面说一声恭喜。”

裴珍映红着脸抿了抿唇，和温柔看着他的黄旼炫相视一笑。赖公子就悲哀的听到自己和身边一直沉默不语的朴姓未婚夫同时心碎成稀巴烂的声音：“你们俩藏得可真好，刚知道消息的时候我还不敢相信，冠霖不是从小就爱欺负志训哥么？”

朴志训留恋的望着他暗恋多年的脸，结结巴巴的解释：“大、大概是因为青梅竹马，日久生情。“

“快别逗了，我也是你俩的青梅竹马，怎么就没见你们对我日久生情的。”

裴珍映笑着调侃完，良久才注意到赖朴二人吃了大便似的苦瓜脸色，狐疑道：“出什么事儿了？几日不见，感觉哥跟冠霖都内敛了不少？”他想了想，歪着头表情是一如既往的俏皮又天真：“这是不是就是所谓的，相爱的人就会相像啊...”

两人回到车内，像两块相斥的磁铁隔了八丈远，各自无言。朴志训脑袋抵在车窗上，快速倒退的街景中如放映机般一幕幕闪过他陪伴着裴珍映，默默喜欢着裴珍映，却眼睁睁看着他从自己的朋友变成别人的爱人。他烦躁的扭开了车载电台，好死不死凑巧赶上某不知名女高音声嘶力竭的像个200斤的孩子：

‘我爱的人，他已有了爱人，从他们的眼神说明了我不可能。’

可怜赖冠霖还没从失恋的苦情山茶花阴影中走出呢又遭到十万伏特的暴击，咬牙怒熬了十秒，直到那位高歌猛进到‘就像听见爱情永恒的嘲笑声’，实在被嘲的忍不下去了：“朴志训，你把音乐关上，吵的我头疼。”

“我晕车，关上了太闷。”

“音乐跟晕车有什么关系，你关上。”

“我不关。”

“你关上！”

“我就不！”

车吱呀一声停了。

赖冠霖铁青着脸，牙齿咬的咯咯乱响：“朴志训，说实话这个婚从一开始我们两个就很勉强，谁都知道这只是出了事不得已而为之的解决办法。可是现在无论作戏也罢躲避风头也罢，房子一起住了父母也一块见了，事情已成定局。为了接下来的日子和平共处，你能不能就，偶尔学着配合一下我的感受？”

朴志训抱着双臂，冷笑道：“我是你的青梅竹马，却没法对你日久生情，自然理解不了你的感受。”

那人半天没说话，良久才解开车内的锁，直视前方叹了口气，平静道：“既然配合不了，那还是趁早找个能和你彼此理解的人吧。这段日子我也发现，跟我在这演戏确实太难为你了，浪费时间浪费生命。”

朴志训猛地甩开车门，不解气的朝车内泄愤，试图替自己扳回一城：“早想说这句话了。谢谢您饶了我，后会无期！”

宝马小轿车头也不回的扬长而去。

数分钟后...

“赖冠霖你真不管老子了啊！！！我钱包还在你车上哪！！！！”

怒徒步5公里徒的大拇脚指差点冲破皮鞋之后，恢复自由身的小朴重振精神出现在了当晚的局，喝最烈的酒吃最香的肉泡最贵的鸭（？）独自痛饮了5杯白兰地他才想起忘了问高经理叫他来的这个局都有哪几路神仙。朴志训迷迷糊糊着绕场一周，除了和他出演过上部戏的钢铁肌肉男李烈，他谁也不认识。而李烈除了刚进门跟他打了个照面，已经抱着麦克风干嚎‘有一个姑娘她有一些任性她还有一些嚣张’数十分钟了。

行吧！朴志训悲愤的倒在皮质沙发上。你们，还有那个不仁不义的赖某霖，都任性去吧！嚣张去吧！就让我在被遗忘的角落里自生自灭！吧！！！

他为自己流下了几滴鳄鱼的泪水。宋景龙不知道从哪忽然窜出来了：“志训，你真的要结婚了吗？哈几马，不要结好不好，我听到消息难过的三天三夜没吃饭。”

朴志训扯了扯他脸上肥的都快荡下来的二两肉：“我看你是属骆驼的吧，脂肪储存充足，饿个一周都不是什么问题。”

宋景龙抹着泪，肥手搭在朴志训腰上为伊消得人憔悴：“他能有我对你好吗？他能有我技术一流吗？他能有我这么爱你吗？ 志训，请你用心费心以及耐心去聆听我对你发自肺腑的深情，好吗？”

世家子弟纠缠俊美小鲜肉，见一个想上一个。朴志训一直自诩自己承受着这个年龄不该有的机智和帅气，也不是第一次遇上了。

小朴心说我什么时候感受到你对我好了什么时候体验过你的技术了，哦，至于爱不爱我，我只知道你一年至少得散播欢乐散播爱给几十号人。他极厌烦这厮，面上却不表现出来：“没辙，碰上命中注定了呗。这就是爱，说也说不清楚。”

“这就是爱，糊里又糊涂。”宋景龙顺嘴接了下句，可怜道：“糊涂就糊涂吧，我忘不了你。”他着迷的看着朴志训醉后的慵懒，是极诱惑极漂亮的，火又被拱上来了。他借着酒劲使力把人拽到怀里，试图索吻：“志训，志训...陪我过一夜吧，明天你就要是别人的了，我还真舍不得...”

“操，放开老子，就你也配！”

“我怎么不配了？姓赖的可以睡你，我就不行？！”

“就他可以！宋景龙，把你的猪手猪脚还有香肠嘴给我拿开！”

二人在烟熏缭绕的KTV角落里扭打作一团。

赖冠霖接到尹智圣电话的时候刚下了夜班。他带上耳机，单手操控方向盘，听对方在听筒里杀猪宰羊的冲他喊：“志训出事了，出大事了！我人在外地，你快来&(#^$)%@$#*...！！”

赖冠霖耳朵差点被他震裂，后半句话一个字没听清。他心道尹智圣一碰上朴志训的事儿针尖都能夸张成大炮，自己本就憋了一天对朴某人的气，故不在意道：“是感冒了还是吃撑了消化不良啊？感冒的话你告诉他药在客厅的茶几柜里，胃药家里没了，得去楼下买...”

“你再不来，他就要被一个死胖子强奸了！赖冠霖，我不管你对志训有多少意见，按计划明天你们是要领证的，所以这事儿你必须管！我限你15分钟内给我出现！！！”尹智圣爆炸了。

宝马小轿车猛地停在马路中央，差点来了个连环追尾。赖冠霖调转方向盘，风驰电掣的朝朴志训出事的酒吧冲去。

待他心急如焚赶到的当下，包厢里乱糟糟的。赖冠霖哆嗦着拿出手机不知道先报警还是先叫救护车，一面拨开里三层外三层的人群挤了进去。结果就望见他十万火急赶来英雄救‘美’的美人正骑在宋景龙身上拳打脚踢，被他暴揍的胖子乌青着眼喊救命，就好像要被强奸的人是他自己一样。

赖冠霖呆立在原地，目瞪口呆的和喘着气转过头的朴志训一对视，忽然有点想不明白自己出现的意义。那家伙吹了吹汗湿的刘海，帅的一比：“你怎么来了，想通了要跟我继续演戏？”他收回拳头，爬起来理了理衣服，猜测道：“不是喝酒，那就是来接我回家的？呵呵，难得赖少爷有朝一日能对我的事这么上心...”

他把外套甩在背后，作美国队长状大步流星打算离开。赖冠霖一把将其拽住，忽然伸出手去摸了摸朴志训的鼻子，动作那叫一个温柔，肉麻的小朴浑身过电似的一激灵。

红的。

朴志训跟不认识了似的干瞪着这个人，眼看他从未见过的担心一点点爬上赖冠霖的脸，心里涌过阵阵奇怪的暖流。他赶紧胡噜两把鼻子，解释道：“没事儿，被那个王八蛋蹭到的，不是我的血。”

说完他拉着赖冠霖欲就地遁走，宋景龙从背后冲上来骂骂咧咧：“朴志训，你全家都特么不得好死，这事儿我跟你没完！”

赖冠霖回过头把叫嚣着又欲冲上去再来一个回合的人护在身后：“宋景龙，真要报了警也是你错在先。大家往日里抬头不见低头见的，我是看你挨了揍，才忍下这口气不跟你计较。可我要告诉你，朴志训是我的人，也是我们赖家的人。你骂他，就是在骂我。你敢跟他过不去，我第一个跟你没完！”

他凶巴巴撂下狠话，直接搂着朴志训身披霞光一路带着宣誓所有权的桀骜走了。二人回了家，朴志训刚倒在床上就被表情恶劣的男人扯了起来：“臭死了，满身酒味，快去洗洗去。”他皱眉看着耍赖在床中央缩成一坨的人，想到他方才的遭遇，目光柔和了几分：“先把衣服脱了吧，我帮你看看有没有哪伤着...”

朴志训翻了个身，在夜色中幽幽看了他的冤家一会儿，俩腿一蹬：“我想做爱。”

赖冠霖深感有一天他要是死了，也是被这人的喜怒无常给搞死的：“啥？不是才说你歇耕了吗？”

“我反悔了。”朴志训麻利的脱下裤子，并不想告诉赖冠霖他觉得他今晚帅炸了帅爆了帅到人神共愤了：“别磨磨唧唧的，到底做不做啊，不做我一会儿睡了。”

赖冠霖危险的凑上去，眯着眼揉他的屁股：“朴志训，你小脑袋瓜子里卖什么迷糊药呢？我都被你搞懵了。”

小朴用唇点了点面前人的唇瓣，笑嘻嘻暧昧道：“赖少爷替我解了围，我无以为报，只能以身相许。可惜赖少爷不喜欢肉偿，我也没办法...”

他话没说完就被人扣着脖子恶狠狠咬住了嘴：“谁说我不喜欢的，我喜欢死了...”

热在性欲高涨的卧室里极速攀升，床单很快就被两个人折腾的凌乱不堪。赖冠霖趴在他身上一边撸他的下体，一边舔他的红樱，忙的上蹿下跳。朴志训揪着青年的头发腿在人背上饥渴的直磨蹭：“你、你属狗的吗？！别舔了，利索点给我进来！”

赖冠霖听话的解开拉链掏出已然胀的紫红的怪物，在一开一合的穴口摩挲了数下，缓缓埋进去：“今晚Max的本家我还就当定了。”他握紧朴志训的腰，待他适应了才开始前后捣弄：“上次喝的那么多也不知道你有多少印象，今晚小爷我就让你见识见识我的厉害！”

两具火热的躯体在赖某人原本独自使用的双人床上剧烈的运动着，肉棒劈开紧致的肠壁讨伐进最深处，娇气的穴肉温吞吞包裹着，任性器随意挤进来欺负。朴志训被他干的浪叫不已：“好舒服...操...好棒，用力...用点力操我...”

赖冠霖没干过上个床还这么能说的人，他莫名被这人叫唤的欲火更旺。青年一手抬高身下人的腿，另一只手探下去，握着朴志训两颗晃个不停的囊袋来回揉捏：“省点劲儿吧，一会儿就操的你没力气张嘴了。”

只顾着享受极乐的男人充耳不闻，他毫不在意的任人把他凹成任何适合接受性爱的姿势，在赖冠霖耳边放肆的呻吟着索取着。青年看着他涨红着脸紧闭的眼，乌黑的短发黏在额角上的样子，突然明白自己为什么会觉得朴志训这么欠操了。

因为真的太他妈漂亮了。

他猛地俯下身把这人的双腿甩在肩上，两手贴着床面从背后反扣紧朴志训的肩，把人窝成一个极限的弧度缩在自己怀中动弹不得，胯下使力带着人在床上疯狂的癫动起来。

“哈啊——”

可怜朴志训刚挤出两声微弱的淫叫就被无穷尽的快感吞噬了，性器噗呲噗呲的来回进出，撞得他穴口一阵阵生疼，不一会就手软的连那人的肩膀都搂不住。

赖冠霖纵情驰骋了良久，见人忽然揪着床单射了才停下来看他。只见朴志训双目无神的盯着天花板，胸膛起起伏伏，微张的红唇中溢出些许津液，被干到失魂落魄的模样撩人无限。赖冠霖好心放下他的腿，拍他的脸叫他的名字都没得到回应，心知人还没从高潮里缓过神来。

他靠在床头把满身是汗的人抱起来，朴志训听话偎在他颈窝的样子比Max还乖还黏乎。性器滑了出来，赖冠霖随便撸了几把又重新塞回湿淋淋的穴里：“怎么样，厉害不厉害？”

朴志训被他干的大脑皮层一阵阵发麻，嘴上却还逞强：“厉害你个大头鬼，比你厉害的我见多了，嘶———”他让人自下而上掐着腰上的二两肉恶狠狠顶弄起来，插的他眼冒金星：“赖冠霖，你谋杀亲夫啊！”

忙着把肉棒磨成凶器的人按着他的胯，使劲儿往深处研磨，穴口被蹂躏的精关大开，收缩个不停。朴志训昂着头艰难的呼吸着空气中稀薄的氧气，可怜极了。那人舔净他黏在下颌的泪与汗，又探进去咬他发颤的舌头：“你这张嘴啊，永远没个实话，我迟早给你缝上。”

他们的四肢火热纠缠着，性与欲将黑夜点燃。赖冠霖坐着干了一会儿，还是觉得不爽。他掰青年的腿不让他用脚撑着床面，朴志训环着他脖子，在男人耳边喘着气呜咽：“别搞我了，你又要干嘛？”

赖冠霖把他的腿甩在腰间，命令他盘好，然后才抱着人站起来。性器进到快捅穿内脏的深度顶的朴志训从股后到天灵盖整条筋都麻：“擦，你不嫌我沉啊！？”

赖冠霖捏了捏他的屁股，摆动腰腹：“沉点好，沉点重力大，进的深。”

这话说的有没有科学逻辑朴志训不知道，他只知道赖冠霖有一句话说对了。

进的可真他妈深。

肉棒在朴志训体内滋滋进出着，每一次顶入都捅的他又是叫又是泪，每一次抽出都翻搅着脆弱的红色软肉。粗大的性器沾着亮晶晶的体液凶狠的贯穿他，折磨他，却带给他数不尽的快乐。朴志训弓着腰缩在男人怀里拼命呻吟，体毛蹭在他穴口的动作令他不受控制的收缩着屁股。

“啊...好深......好重......呜啊...”

朴志训随着那人的进攻一晃一晃的，爽上了天。要不是赖冠霖托着他的屁股，他觉得自己都快被操掉下去了。

“唔......”赖冠霖皱着眉，柔软的甬道绞紧肉棒不断施予极乐，夹的他耐不住低吼出声。他搂紧了人重重冲刺了数下，才结束了这番疯狂的讨伐。

干时一时爽，干完火葬场。两人折腾了半天，洗完澡倒在床上累的眼都睁不开，白天的争吵也早在一炮后泯了恩仇。朴志训裹成一只蚕蛹缩在床边，只想快快睡死过去。他的冤家用脚踢了踢他：“喂，朴志训。你也太无情了吧，爽完就翻脸不认人，躺的离我那么远干嘛。”

朴志训刚要睡着，就被人喊醒。他烦的正欲发火，想了想人说的也对，于是爽快翻了个身拱到那人怀里：“想抱着我就直说嘛，好好好，给你抱。真不是吹牛，咱这身子骨，谁尝过谁回味无穷。”

赖某霖被他噎的一句话回不上来，难得想撒些温情吧却被人全怼回肚子里去了。他无奈摸了摸朴志训的头发，想了想又道：“有些事，一旦第一次开了头，之后的无数次就收不了尾。朴志训，以后我还想干你，你可没理由拒绝了啊。”

朴志训闭着眼睛，心里说好，嘴上不肯服软：“那就看你的表现咯。”

04  
第二天中午朴志训拿到了意味着以后再买保险，法定受益人要凭空多了个姓赖的小册子。他翻开那个红本本，只见大头照上的自己和赖冠霖，端正坐着，极其不自然的拘束，笑的还一个比一个傻逼。

小朴吸着气看了半天，感慨那叫一个波涛汹涌，起伏千万。

既英俊潇洒，又勤俭持家，上的了厅堂，进得了卧房，自盘古开天地上下五千年难得一遇...的我。就这么，草草的，嘎嘣一声，嫁了。

不对是娶了他姓赖的，朴公子如是说。

当然娶这位冤家过一辈子除了菊花会爽死这一个好处外朴志训预感自己得少活好几年，他还没忘了和赖某人结婚的初衷。于是是夜赖冠霖回了家，黑漆漆的屋子里只有餐桌一盏昏暗的吊顶灯开着，朴志训翘着二郎腿，正虎视眈眈的瞪着他。

赖公子腿一抖，恍惚以为自己到了阴曹地府。他犹豫着是不是要跪下喊声‘大王饶命’的时候，朴志训点了点桌子上的纸：“来来，把字签了。”

赖冠霖好奇凑过去，白纸上密密麻麻几十排黑字丑丑的，只有写字人硕大的签名独一份俊秀飞扬。他拿起来简单扫了个开头：

《结婚合约》   
甲方：赖冠霖  
乙方：朴志训  
时间：自领证之日起为期1年，到期结束。  
宗旨：合约期内彼此配合，完成夫夫角色扮演，不得在外人特别是媒体面前出现纰漏。如擅自提出离婚，或因某方的行为造成双方形象受损，导致外界质疑婚姻关系的，需赔偿对方500万。

后面列了一堆谁周几打扫卫生，周几陪谁回家看望长辈，一个月几次在SNS上秀恩爱之类云云的废话。赖冠霖哭笑不得的放下纸：“难为你写出这么高难度这么深刻这么发人深省的合同，不得诺贝尔奖可惜了，脑细胞得死好几万吧。”

“得死好几百万。”朴志训把笔递过去：“看完了，没什么意见就签吧。”

赖冠霖挂好外套，踢踏着拖鞋往卧室走：“真当过家家呢，鬼才跟你签，幼稚不幼稚。”

朴志训追过去，眯着眼审视问道：“赖冠霖，你不会舍不得跟我离了吧？”

“巧了，我正好也有这个担心。”他回过头，相对的四目间尽是剑拔弩张，火花乱溢。末了青年漫不经心的笑了笑，解释道：“我只是觉得搞签字什么的挺小孩子气。放心，合约上的内容我都记下了，到期结束，多一天都不会耽误。”

“你最好记得！”

婚讯如期在菠萝新闻公布之后，粉丝们不出意外的哭唧唧。训啊，你这么年轻，这么貌美如花，不是说好要陪我们一生一起走，那些日子不再有嘛。怎么突然就抛弃了千万颗忠贞不渝的少女心找了个谁都不认识的小白脸夫唱夫随回乡种地去了，你还记得大明湖畔的夏雨荷吗？哼，男人都是大猪蹄子。

赖少爷气得不行，跟个蜜蜂似的嗡嗡了一天，我就不年轻吗？我就不貌美如花吗？我就不大猪蹄子吗？诶不对我还真不大猪蹄子！谁跟你在这大猪蹄子！

朴志训被他吵得头疼，直接垫着脚一口堵住了他的嘴，舌头伸进去，来了个法式热吻，长达10分钟。这下可把小赖给啃懵了，什么抱怨都吞回肚子里。他闻着那人奶了吧唧的体香，脸红一阵，又红一阵的。

末了他擦了擦嘴：“你你你你你你——”赖冠霖义愤填膺的头顶生烟，一副良家姑娘被恶霸强了的士可杀不可辱：“朴志训，你经过我同意了吗？合约里面规定你可以突然亲我了吗？！”

小朴回味着舔舔唇，滴哩咕噜的转着眼睛：“也没规定不可以吧...”他低头摆弄手机，打算把刚偷拍的拥吻图放网上晒一波例行公事的恩爱，也来个‘官宣’，‘新郎是我’之类的。忽然就被人拦腰抱起来扛在肩上，朴志训抗议着抻着胳膊腿，脸红脖子粗的：“赖冠霖，我们也没约定你可以搞突袭啊！？”

赖冠霖没说话，大步流星把人扔进卧室，骑在朴志训身上绿着眼瞪他，跟匹饿狼似的：“我。被。你。亲。硬。了。”

然后就是按着人在床上一顿日，朴志训咧着腿，姿势换了百十种，操的他合都合不拢。从白天呻吟到晚上，眼泪流干了，嗓子也喊哑了，叫天天不应叫地地不灵的。

好在男人待床伴绝对算得上体贴。一场情事结束朴志训累的跟只猪似的，手指头都懒得动一下。浴缸的水又香又热，朴志训窝在那人怀里任他清洗，手指抚过肿胀的后穴疼的他龇牙咧嘴着怒骂了一句： “妈的，西八犬！”

西八犬往他手里塞了枚硬邦邦的小玩意：“你那恩爱秀的也太小儿科了，没点真材实料怎么能让别人相信我们比梁山伯和朱丽叶还爱火熊熊呢？”

朴志训做了个呕的动作，摩挲了片刻，犹豫道：“不会是戒指吧？”

赖冠霖扬了扬眉，他赶紧将手摊开。

竟然真的是戒指。金光闪闪的，一看就不便宜。

朴志训心中涌过千百种情绪，半天说不出话。从穿开裆裤起纵横情场，虽谈不上游戏人间吧，朴志训自认自己除了在裴珍映身上栽了跟头，一向是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。承诺这种肩不能扛，手不能提的东西，太虚无缥缈了。他不屑从别人身上得到，更懒得施舍与人。现如今他捏着那枚精致的戒圈在灯下认真看了很久，才迟疑道：“赖冠霖，你是不是把名字刻反了。“

赖冠霖赶紧夺回来，又拔下套在自己无名指上的那一枚：“靠，还真给刻反了。”

属于朴志训的那圈金环内印着小小的‘LKL’，属于自己的则刻着‘PJH’，大发，乌龙事件。他今早从珠宝店走的太急，马马虎虎的也没仔细检查。赖冠霖尴尬挠了挠头：“算了，凑合带吧。毕竟连婚都是假的，这戒指也就是走个形式，被媒体拍到了连婚戒都没有，说不过去。”

朴志训娇滴滴的把手伸到他面前，赖公子皱紧眉，警惕道：“你干嘛？”

“给你的夫君带上。”

赖冠霖有些暴躁的把刻着自己大名的戒指套到他的夫君无名指上，那人目不转睛盯着他动作：“带完戒指，下一步是不是就该now kiss your groom了。”

朴志训闭着眼睛嘴撅的老高，竟莫名有些期待。他小心脏砰砰乱跳着等了半天，等到一只半湿的毛巾蒙住他的脸，身边传来男人迈出浴缸哗啦啦的水声：“洗洗睡吧...”

昨夜做了爱两人理所当然的又挤到一张床上，赖冠霖睁开眼，震惊的发现从没在12点前保持清醒状态的人正靠在床头叽里呱啦的聊视频。尹智圣咋咋唬唬的声音从手机彼端传来：“志训，<绝对巅峰>，闵导的大作。台本看过了吧，我很看好这个项目，一定会大热的。”

朴志训吸溜着牛奶，肃着小脸一本正经：“看过了，男三前期软柿子，后期黑化成大boss。这个角色有特点，也有难度，如果出演的话相信观众一定会过目难忘，保不准还能成为经典形象。”

尹智圣点着头直嗯嗯，给自家爱豆打气：“我也是这么看，难得有好机会别错过了。那你就好好准备，下周试镜，凭你的实力我相信角色一准是我们的。”

二人话了半天对台本的理解。赖冠霖半卧在床上撑着头，朴志训工作起来一反平常吊儿郎当的形象让他觉得一阵阵新奇。那人微抿着唇，紧皱的眉，认真思考的模样竟然...有那么一点点迷人。

再放下手机已过了大半个上午，赖冠霖吹了声口哨：“达令，起这么早是为了给我准备爱心早餐吗？”

朴志训已经对他随时随地的挑逗和调侃免疫了：“是的，我亲爱的。早餐外卖已经放在桌上了，您早中晚悠着点吃，一天就这么一顿哈。”他翻身下地，边穿衣服边问：“床头柜上的拳击手套是你的吗？赖冠霖，你看着这么弱不禁风，一吹就倒的，啧，着实有些不搭啊。”

赖冠霖没料到他问起这档子事，他想了想，觉得没什么好隐瞒，于是坦荡道：“是珍映哥高中的时候...送给我的。”

准确来说是定情信物，虽然只有赖冠霖自己这么认为。

朴志训愣了愣，瞬间有些吃味。他放下睡衣，手不自然拽着帽衫两根带子，讪讪道：“我陪珍映练了3年拳击，从没听他跟我提起过这事儿...”朴志训舔了舔干涩的唇：“他...为什么送给你啊。”

赖冠霖倒在蓬松的抱枕间，提起往事目光悠远：“我中学最后一年过的挺不好的。搬家到k市，老妈也突发疾病去世了。我变得很阴郁，成绩一落千丈，在学校总是独来独往，不怎么讲话，因此成了常被霸凌的对象。你知道，那个年纪的男孩子，对于不大合群的人，总是不太友好。”他无奈笑了笑：“有天放学我被几个同学堵在街边要钱，我一个打他们三个，被揍的很惨。”

他陷入回忆，眼神里闪着温暖的光，是那么动人：“我跟珍映哥就是在这样的情形下认识的。他冲过来护在我面前，唰唰几拳就帮我解了围，哇真是帅呆了。”赖冠霖谈起心中的白月光，表情意外有些羞涩：“其实我对他当时的样子已经没什么记忆了，我只记得他对我说。”

“如果别人向你扔石头，你就不要扔回去了，留着它，兴许有一天你盖高楼的时候，它还能派上用场。”

赖冠霖喝了口朴志训的牛奶，见人专注聆听着，便继续道：“你能理解吗，处在人生最低谷听到这样的安慰，我心里满是感动。接着我听到有人叫他的名字，他话没说完，招呼都没打就急匆匆的走了，只留下这副手套。那之后我重新振作起来，也辗转打听到珍映哥的学校，拼命苦读了一年才考上他在的那所高中。再后来，我就再次见到了他，也认识了你们...”

他温情回忆完，陌生的情绪在屋子里翻涌着。两人相对无言了很久，朴志训才打破沉默：“这么深刻的话，怎么也不像是珍映能说出来的。倒是我这种学富五车，才高八斗的学霸能时不时蹦出几句警世恒言提点你们这群凡夫俗子。”

赖冠霖翻了老大一个白眼，站起来伸了伸懒腰：“看来你活了20几年也没能认清自己。”

二人坐到客厅吃朴志训点的早餐外卖，赖冠霖带着伤疤的过去搅合的朴志训心里很不是滋味。他老实喝着麦片，忽然没头没脑的来了一句：“冠霖，其实你也挺不容易的。”

赖冠霖用鼻子哼了一声：“那是因为你心里只有珍映哥，从来没关心过我。”

朴志训偷看着青年圆圆的发旋，内心奔腾着很想过去抱抱他的冲动。他埋头咬着面包，声音小小的，也不知道对面的人有没有听到：“以后不会了。”

饭后他主动请缨去楼下扔外卖，朴志训溜溜哒哒的晃下楼，刚把塑料袋丢进垃圾桶电话就响了。他掏出手机，是一串陌生的号码，朴志训犹豫了一下，还是按开了通话键。

电话那端静悄悄的，连呼吸的声音也听不到。朴志训狐疑的看了眼屏幕，正欲挂机就听对方忽然道：“朴志训，不要挂电话。”

小朴吓得汗毛都立起来了，他胆战心惊的扫视了一圈，四下并无第二个人。他握着手机正不知如何是好的时候，就听那人冷笑了一声，放出的话直接将他打入冰窖：“别演戏了，我知道你跟赖冠霖是假结婚。”

05  
朴志训头皮麻的一波一波的疼，他强撑冷静：“大兄弟，都8102了，造谣可是要讲证据的。”听筒里的声音像暗夜中的鬼魅：“没有听到风声我就不会找上你了。朴志训，你还挺行，上个月跟女明星的绯闻没传完，这个月就火速换了新欢试图用结婚洗白。我以为你总算能消停了，结果一打听，嘿，”那人咯咯咬着牙，似乎想穿透手机咬朴志训一口：“竟然是假的。”

朴志训攥着电话，骨指节绷的青白，他飞速运转着大脑，告诉自己绝不能露馅：“我说大兄弟，你也是挺闲。白白浪费我宝贵的5分钟听你说些道听途说，一寸光阴一寸金你赔得起么？我到底有没有结婚，随你去民政局查，我没得在怕。倒是你，电话我可录音了，随时可以控告你诽谤。”

陌生人讥笑道：“朴志训，不做亏心事，不怕鬼敲门，说这些话的时候你就不心虚么？要证据，裴珍映婚礼的当晚有人看到你和赖冠霖进了同一间房，那之后没两个星期你们就公开婚讯了。世上没有不透风的墙，我想，只要我略加打听，知道那夜究竟发生了什么，真相很快就能水落石出。”

朴志训脑袋嗡了一声，菠萝娱乐手上那两张自己的裸照，尽管没被曝光，却一直像一枚隐形炸弹埋在他心底蠢蠢欲动，时不时跳出来提醒他要行善积德，免得某天被人揪住小辫子惹火上身。他疲惫的按了按突突直跳的太阳穴，气势明显弱了许多：“你是谁，到底想怎么样？”

对方威胁道：“我只是一个不喜欢你的人，至于其他你就不用管了。今天打这个电话来是为了警告你，朴志训，你最好给我老实点。我会盯紧你的，一旦有证据落在我手上，我可不是什么花点钱就能打发了事的无名小卒，一定会要你和你那个冒牌老公好看！”

赖冠霖还从没见过朴志训这么蔫的样子，他打开房门，狐疑着打量了他半天：“你是去北极倒垃圾了吗，怎么去了那么久？”

朴志训垂头丧气的踢踏着拖鞋进了门，大眼睛没什么力气的扫了青年一眼：“冠霖，我赐你一个英文名吧。”

赖某人丈二和尚摸不着头脑：“太阳打西边出来了，你不是连26个英文字母都背不熟么？”

“Teddy•赖，翻译过来就是泰迪•赖。”朴志训攥着拳头痛心疾首的不行：“赖冠霖，你少日我一次就得减寿十年是吗？冲动是魔鬼，完事才后悔，咱也是个成年人了，能不能学着多用上半身思考，往后做一个清心寡欲的宝宝，OK？？”

赖冠霖脑子转不过弯，傻傻愣在原地：“朴志训，你撞邪了啊？！”

他懒得再搭理这人，进了内卧烦得直想把房子给拆了。朴志训拧在床上翻来覆去，世上没有后悔药，他要是能料到和赖冠霖睡一觉能睡出这么多烦心事，一波未平一波又起的，那晚给裴珍映递了大红包就走多好。

朴志训琢磨了半天都想不出个所以然，他坐起来，没办法的时候只得甩锅给尹智圣解决。尹经纪人听他絮叨了十多分钟，深感自己的头发也快愁的随风凋零了：“志训，你能想到惹着什么人了吗？”

朴志训挠了挠头，唏嘘道：“嚯，那可多了...”他马山小霸王的威名可不是盖的，别看他人长得软萌易推倒，却十成十是个路见不平一声吼，该出手时就出手的枭雄。不过尹智圣了解朴志训的脾气，知道他仗义规仗义，实则人非常明理，折腾不出个花来。这回受人要挟，话撂的那么重还真真是头一遭。

尹智圣叹了口气，哀怨道：“祖宗，我还想多活两天，能不能让我省省心啊。”他想了想：“这事要不要告诉冠霖？”

朴志训脑袋晃的比拨浪鼓还快：“放在几天前也就算了，我这不是刚作死跟他定了个约法三章。万一他知道我被人要挟，假结婚的事可能会曝光，那就是我违约在先。500万啊哥，把我卖了都还不起。”

尹智圣更郁闷了：“你这不是挖个坑自己往里跳嘛志训，”他抱着手机从卧室转到客厅，再从厨房逛到厕所，才痛下决心：“实在不行就提前离了吧，只有这样主动权才能掌握在我们手上，那500万我跟你一起想办法，真离婚再怎么也比被拍了裸照假结婚欺骗大众要好听的多。”

朴志训脸色变了变，低着头不肯说话。

尹智圣仔细观察着他的表情，一个奇怪的念头在心底升腾：“志训，你到底是在担心赔不起这500万，还是不想跟冠霖离婚了啊...”

小朴也想不通原本斩钉截铁的答案他怎么这会儿就犹豫上了，他心烦意乱的把脑袋扎进抱枕间，试图做一只逃避问题的鸵鸟。尹智圣拿他没办法：“算了，让暴风雨来的更猛烈些吧！戏都演到这份上了，也不在乎演的更真一点。”他抿着唇，边分析边道：“尽管小辫子落在人家手上，好在那人没什么切实的证据，一时半刻对我们够不成多大的威胁。志训，号码和录音先给我，我一边调查一边注意菠萝娱乐的动静。至于你这边，”

他拍了拍这人的肩，像皇阿玛把江山社稷托付给太子般郑重：“你啊，就给我收点心，少跟你那帮狐朋狗友夜夜笙歌了！最重要的是，平常对冠霖热情点儿。你俩私下里各玩各的，到了外面恩爱再怎么装，也总是显得不自然。眼下领证没两天就被人看出端倪，万一那人搞个跟拍，说你们貌合神离，闹出新闻来，难不成你真要大出血500万么...”

尹智圣走了之后朴志训披着被子在床上发呆了一天，他想他怎么才能对赖某人再热情点，赖冠霖已经是唯一一个可以随便随时以及随地各种姿势睡他的人，这还不够热情吗？

于是接下来的两周赖公子遭遇了人生前所未有的，铺天盖地的，惊涛骇浪到令人毛骨悚然的...花式追求。换做别人他绝不会用毛骨悚然这个形容词，但这个人偏偏是朴志训，事情就有点意思了。

当他本周第三次从秘书Amy手中平静的接过裹着金箔的99朵玫瑰花的时候，Amy早已从最初的揶揄变得习以为常了：“赖总，您跟您爱人感情可真好，这一天一束花送的，把咱们公司多少单身青年羡慕的半死。”

赖冠霖淡定的翻开插在花丛中配色是红搭绿的卡纸，上面歪歪斜斜印着的一排‘你是我的玫瑰你是我的花，你是我的爱人是我的牵挂’惊的他一阵阵恶寒。他以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之速把卡片插了回去，看着Amy殷羡的目光不忍心打击小姑娘对爱情的美好畅惘：“新婚，新婚嘛，你们再忍忍，爱如潮水把我俩淹没还且浮不上岸呢。”

Amy羡慕死了：“这么恩爱的对象您上哪找的啊，老天什么时候能分我一个？”

赖冠霖心说真分给你了我也不能同意，他抱着花一路迎着单身狗们‘烧烧烧’的火辣视线哭笑不得的进了办公室，卡片在垃圾桶上方悬浮了10秒，还是被小心翼翼的放进抽屉和其他四五张相同花色字迹的小伙伴合流。

赖公子无聊盯着电脑屏幕，浓郁的玫瑰香气熏的他根本无心工作，满脑子被朴志训精灵古怪的脸填的满满的。这个人有问题，绝对有问题。昨天晚上赖冠霖把他折腾的哭都哭不出来，直到最后那人才憋着眼泪包可怜兮兮的抽着气说他只是想对他热情一点。

可是假结婚，有必要这么热情吗？小赖给整懵逼了。

好不容易挨到下班点，赖冠霖刚一出电梯就看到自己的小宝马边上站着一个人，朴志训穿了件黑色的紧身衬衫，领口敞的老大，露出光滑的蜜色肌肤，撩人无限。他此刻正深情款款的望向写字楼出口的方向，就差举个横幅写着‘老公老公我爱你，就像老鼠爱大米’，招摇的生怕路人看不见他。

见赖冠霖出来了，他挥了挥手：“达令，我来接你下～班～啦～”

赖冠霖听着同事们嫉妒的吸气声脸晴一阵阴一阵，他慢吞吞走了过去，把小朴的扣子一颗一颗系好：“怎么又来了？昨天不是才跟你说，不用每天过来接我了么？”

朴志训跟只树獭似的扒在他身上，耍赖搂着人的脖子啃了半天，直到围观群众捂着被闪瞎的狗眼作鸟兽散才笑嘻嘻道：“我不会做饭，又不想花钱，可是我想和你一块吃，所以只能每天找你蹭饭了。”

赖冠霖被他亲的没脾气，他掐了把朴志训的屁股：“别闹了，上车吧。”

车子平稳启动。朴志训坐在副驾驶座上老实了没多久就回过头来含情脉脉的看着他：“冠霖，我们今天去吃烧烤好不好？”

赖冠霖专心开车，随口应道：“好啊，吃什么都行。”

“你一般烧烤都会先烤什么啊？”

赖冠霖想了想：“先烤肉吧。”

朴志训眨眨眼，委屈巴巴的：“可是我会先考虑你。”

赖冠霖顿感自己这辈子的鸡皮疙瘩都快掉没了，他艰难的把持着方向盘的平衡，听这人锲而不舍的又道：“那你猜我喜欢吃哪一种肉呢？”

赖公子胆战心惊的摇了摇头。小朴拍着手兴致勃勃：“我最喜欢你这个心头肉！”

宝马小轿车拖着刺耳的刹车轰鸣差点闯了红灯，赖冠霖的嘶吼响彻方圆百里：“朴志训，你敢再多说一句土味情话，就自己回家做饭去！”

等两个人折腾到烧烤店的时候只剩下靠窗一处位置，赖朴二人落了座，菜很快上桌。朴志训殷勤的拿生菜包了半天肉，又举到赖冠霖嘴边作小鸟投食状：“啊——”

赖少爷眯着眼审视他，末了还是听话张了嘴：“朴志训，你是不是干了什么对不起我的事情。”

小朴吓得生菜都快掉到地上去了，他叽里咕噜转着眼睛打哈哈：“没有啊，你想到哪去了...”他偷看了一眼赖冠霖风云变幻的脸色，有些心虚：“怎么，对你好你还不喜欢么？”

赖冠霖机械的嚼着嘴里的五花肉：“你是不是爱上我了？”

朴志训被他一句话激的汤差点喷对方脸上，他心道我这不是怕万一东窗事发你找我要500万，为了不卖肾or卖身还债知道我花了多少心思讨好你么。他赶紧拍着胸膛瞎编：“朋友，别那么严肃。增加点生活的情趣咱俩才能演的更能糊弄人。”然后又赶紧保证似的补了一句：“你放心好了，我爱上谁都不会傻到爱上自己的情敌。”

赖冠霖心里一阵奇怪的不舒服：“你最好有这个自觉。”

06  
<绝对巅峰>的试镜果然如尹智圣所预言的顺利，朴志训接到通知的时候正缩在狗窝前忙着跟Max温存，他开心的一蹦三尺高：“我要红了我要红啦！”

赖冠霖从厨房探出脑袋：“咋了？终于决定出演小猪佩奇的真人版了吗？”

朴志训噼里啪啦发kakao四处报喜：“知道是谁吗，闵贤，闵贤导演的片子诶！算了跟你说你也不明白。”

赖冠霖把菜端到餐桌上，一面甩着手泼冷水：“知道，闵导能怎么样。又不是男主角看把你高兴的。”他吃了口自己炒的拌饭，感叹比被朴小明星拉着满世界喝地沟油美味多了：“朴志训，你看你长得也还算人模狗样，这么多年就没个金主捧你做主角么？”

朴志训听的云里雾里，不知道这人是褒他呢还是贬他呢：“那你来捧我呗，”他随口反击完，又眨着大眼睛揶揄道：“冠霖，我是不是打击到你了，咱也得先有这个实力哈。”

赖冠霖怒吞了两口泡菜，冷哼道：“你还真小看我了，咱这是深藏不露。再者说，我有这个资源也会去捧我喜欢的人。”

朴志训莫名被他怼的一肚子闷气。他气势汹汹喝完赖牌辣豆腐汤，倒在椅子上舒服的打了个饱嗝：“难得小爷我今天心情好，娘子，来来，陪本相公庆祝一番。”

赖娘子色眯眯的：“相公大人，今夜是想让小娘子正面还是后入式伺候你呢？随您吩咐，小娘子一定在所不辞肝脑涂地！”

朴志训把这人蛇一般溜进他衣领的手剥下去，无奈道：“赖冠霖，你对我满脑子除了黄色废料外还能不能添点有内涵的东西了？”他走到电视柜前翻腾了半天，拿出一碟包装简陋的光盘笑眯眯看着面前的男人：“不过也正合我意，那就委屈娘子陪我欣赏成年人才能懂的快乐了。”

赖冠霖一下子来了精神，他掐着朴志训肉嘟嘟的脸低下头亲了他一口，暧昧保证道：“今晚，我会让相公满意的...”

小朴站在原地留恋的舔了舔唇，怎么电流这么麻酥酥，小心脏儿砰砰跳的可真厉害。

二人关了灯，窝在地毯上打开了电视。赖冠霖搂着人心猿意马的一边吃豆腐一边向他耳中吹气，打算看个前戏就开始行事。余光扫过黑漆漆的屏幕，突然一个面目狰狞还流着血的布娃娃充斥了整个画面。

赖冠霖胯下那根硬物都给惊软了：“卧勒个大槽，这他妈是什么玩意儿？？？”

朴志训努了努嘴：“安娜贝尔。”他看了眼青年惨白的脸色，坏笑道：“冠霖，你不会是不敢看恐怖片吧？”

赖公子心中飞过100句脏话，擦了擦额上的汗，逞强道：“怎么不敢？我打小就阅片无数，这什么贝尔的...就是小case。”

朴志训懒得揭穿他：“那就好，”他盯着青年绷的直挺挺的脊背强忍住笑意：“啊...这温馨的夜，我有美娇娘共渡，多么难忘，多么刺激，妙哉，妙哉...”

电影结束已经是一个多小时以后的事情了，赖朴二人躺在床上各自望天，难得的规矩。赖冠霖回忆着方才的剧情，长舒了口气：“也没什么可怕的啊。”

小朴机智提醒道：“刚才是谁攥着我的手腕子不肯松开来着，你看看，都给捏青了。”

赖公子红着脸死要面子：“这叫浪漫懂不懂？多少人想跟我手拉手看场电影还没机会呢！”他气急败坏的瞪着朴志训傲娇的小背影，直觉得热一股股的又往身下去了，想占有这个人的欲望随着相处的日日深入似乎越来越难以压抑。他猛的压到朴志训身上堵住青年的嘴，低低的唤：“那就再让你感受一次吧，我的浪漫...”

是只想给朴志训一个人的浪漫，赖冠霖模模糊糊的意识到。

他们抱在一起吻的难分难舍，朴志训纠缠住身上的男人，柔情同他唇齿相依，他不安的预感到某些晦涩难明的情绪正叫嚣着从心底蓬勃欲出。朴志训意乱情迷的翻了个身，只听‘啪嗒’一声。

他们同时睁开了眼。

是那副拳击手套，从床头柜跌下被撞飞到角落里。

朴志训正在兴头上，他急躁的把手伸进男人的裤子里揉捏他的阴茎：“冠霖，别管了。这东西放在床头又占地又碍事，我早就想给你换个地儿放了。”他着迷的把头埋在青年白皙的脖颈纵情索吻，挺着自己漂亮的锁骨和淡粉色的红樱，诱惑道：“快点干我好不好，我等不及了...”

他一面说一面拉着那人的手往他屁股后边去，结果拽了两下就拽不动了。

朴志训困惑的抬起头。只见面前的男人低垂着眼帘，无波无澜的英俊面孔叫人看不懂他在想些什么。赖冠霖直起身沉默了片刻，便翻身下床走到墙边，郑重把手套小心翼翼摆回柜子它原本的位置，掸了掸落在面上的灰。

等他再翻回床上，朴志训撅着腚不声不响的背对他躺着，只肯给看圆圆的后脑勺。赖冠霖从背后抱着人连摸带吻，那人却意外在他怀里挣扎了起来：“别、别闹了。”

赖冠霖只道他是欲拒还迎，他按住朴志训的腰骑在他大腿上，三下五除二就把人的裤子剥了下来。阴茎卖力伺候着高热的甬道，赖冠霖一边动作一边质问：“嗯？又耍什么脾气？”他往深处狠顶了几下，得意的听那人泄出两句促狭的呻吟：“刚不是还急着求操呢？”

朴志训被他干的粗喘连连，尖锐的快感间闪过赖冠霖站在墙角弯下腰时专注又俊美的侧脸。

他闭上眼睛，试图用性爱的愉悦来冲淡这一切，可是心脏还是传来一阵阵抽痛。

 

赖冠霖一上班就接到他合法丈夫的短信：“哈尼，今晚给你准备了surprise！所以要早点下班哦，我会在楼下等你。”后面跟了红橙黄绿青蓝紫7颗心心，娇的不行。

赖公子飞速放下了手里的活，心情愉悦的回着信息，乐的跟个傻逼似的却不自知：“这回是高中制服还是丝袜诱惑啊，达令，我还是喜欢你扮兔子。记得上次你扮，第二天连厕所都是我抱你去的。”

他按下发送，咂巴着嘴品味记忆里活色生香的画面，笑的一脸淫荡。手机很快震了震，他划开锁屏，赫然耸立着三个大字：

“滚犊子。”

赖冠霖在单位哼了一早上歌，连Amy都看出他一脸的归心似箭，话里话外着调侃了半天。下午他带业务部几个高管去东城开会，刚出了会议室大门就听有人叫他：“冠霖么？等一等。”

赖冠霖回过头，裴珍映急匆匆追上来：“真巧。我这几天有事正打算找你，没想到在这碰着了。”他歪着头露出赖冠霖最熟悉的俏皮笑容：“一会儿有时间没？我约了人在B1的餐厅，一起聊聊？”

赖冠霖看了眼表，距离下班点不多不少，剩一个小时。他犹豫了一下，还是随裴珍映进了电梯。

5点刚过的vip包厢人还挺多，裴珍映带着人熟门熟路的走了进去，等坐到空位他拍了拍刚放下手机的男人：“冠霖，给你介绍一下，这边是闵贤导演和star娱乐的制作团队。”

赖冠霖愣了愣，脑中飞速闪过朴志训在家研读剧本时煞有其事的小脸，闵贤这个名字...他可太耳熟了。

他不由萌生出要好好表现给自家爱人长脸的自觉，赶紧上前跟大导演握了握手。

裴珍映凑到他耳边小小声：“闵导最近那个电影挺命途多舛的，估计要延期。男主角档期老敲不定，其中一个投资方又跑路了。”赖冠霖心头一跳：“绝对巅峰？”

裴珍映嗯了一声，疑道：“你怎么知道的？”他也没深究：“赖叔叔的公司最近不是有入股娱乐业的意向嘛，star的人听到风声，正好他们一个商务经理跟旼炫哥是老同学，就想通过我帮忙搭个桥。我想了想，star的实力和闵导的知名度是有目共睹的，这个项目前景不会差，所以才一直想找机会问问你的意见...”

赖冠霖心里跟明镜似的。如果不是主投资方突然撤资，star娱乐也犯不着这么狗急跳墙的满世界找接盘侠顶锅，融资池想必绝对小不了。放在以前他跟他老爹不咸不淡的关系，那人的生意和决策他一丁点都不想插手，只是现在事情牵扯到朴志训...

赖冠霖犹豫了。

说话间几个40岁上下干练模样的高管端着酒杯子过来客套，赖冠霖耐下性子沟通了半天细节，竟是比对自己的生意还要上心。不多时时针绕过了一圈半，众人正聊的热火朝天哪里有要结束的意思。赖冠霖看了眼表，肯定赶不及回公司了，他只得无奈的，充满歉意的，给牵肠挂肚了一天的人发了短信：

“志训哥，抱歉啊我临时有个会，你赶紧回去吧别等我了，晚上我们家里见。”

他随手在结尾的ending打下一句想你，又像被突然发现了心事似的飞速删除了。

快9点赖冠霖才开着车从东城出来，聊了一夜对这个项目的规划心里也多少有了大概。他琢磨着利害关系心乱如麻的停在路口等红灯，无意间瞄了眼副驾驶座上黑着屏的手机。

他捡起来解开锁屏，三个小时了，竟然一条信息都没有。

赖冠霖盯着空荡荡的通知栏，一个不好的预感在心底如疯草般滋长。

等他心急如焚赶到单位的当下，一眼就看到黑漆漆的写字楼门口蹲了只肉乎乎的大兔子，正在原地画圈圈。黑夜里的身影像个没人要的孩子，又孤独又可怜。

他车都来不及停稳就开了门，冷风吹的赖冠霖打了一路哆嗦。衣服披到朴志训身上他才看清怀中人惨白的小脸：“朴志训，你傻的啊，为什么不看手机！？”他简直气疯了气炸了，拽到自己掌心里的手怎么捂都捂不热：“不是早叫你回家去了吗！”

朴志训冻得嘴唇都不听使唤了：“手机没电了...”

“那为什么不站到里面等！？”

“保安说不认识我，闲杂人等不能随便进楼...”

赖冠霖恶狠狠搓着人的小肉手试图摩擦生热，满脑子叫嚣着要把说他的宝贝是闲杂人等的保安给开了。

朴志训委屈了一夜，这下见到人一下就来了劲儿：“你还干嘛来找我，就让我自生自灭的冻死在这好了，工作是比我更重要对不对？”他越说越气，扭过脸不肯看面前的男人：“哼，让你放我鸽子，反正我画了小圈圈诅咒你...”

赖冠霖知道他是被冻坏了胡搅蛮缠，软了性子顺着他的话道：“诅咒我什么啊？”

“诅咒你有朝一日赔给我500万...”

赖冠霖只觉得自己一晚上的气被这人轻飘飘一句玩笑话激上了巅峰，他猛地堵住那人一开一合的嘴不让他继续，咬了人好几口还不解恨：“朴志训，我不许你说这么不吉利的话！”

那个危险的数字真的摆到台面上讲的那一天，也就意味着他跟朴志训的婚姻...

赖冠霖从来没有这么怕一句无足轻重的诅咒应验过。

朴志训开玩笑向来不过脑子，唇间传来的刺痛让他明白男人是真的较了真。他赶紧回搂住人摸他的背顺气，一面伏下面子娇娇的讨人欢心：“冠霖，哥不是还准备了surprise，你要不要看一看？”

他一撒娇赖冠霖什么怨气都吞回肚子里去了，他摸了摸朴志训冷冰冰的脸：“算了，回家吧，我真怕把你给冻病了。”

朴志训晃着脑袋意外的坚持：“都等到这会儿要病早病了。上次看完安娜贝尔我知道你好几天没睡好，所以一直想找机会给你制造点开心的回忆，”他踮着脚碰了碰男人的嘴唇，比猫还挠人：“就在蓝山，离这也不远。”

赖冠霖看着他期待又温柔的眼睛，心都化成了一滩水。

他想说能和你在一起不论做什么都是开心的回忆，话到嘴边又咽下去了：“好，我陪你去。”

二人驱车到了蓝山山顶的观景台。月黑风高的夜，将朦胧的远山笼在灯火斑斓的光影中重重叠叠，忽近忽远。潮湿的夜幕夹杂些许氤氲的薄雾，恍如梦境中的期许，向往中的真切，美的令人流连忘返。朴志训慢吞吞拿出藏了一路的纸袋子，赖冠霖一看到就笑了：“跑了这么远就为了这些东西？在咱们小区门口也能放嘛。”

朴志训举着烟火棒满世界找打火机，忙的一脑袋汗：“还说我不懂浪漫，我看你比我更不懂。”他好不容易把烟火棒点亮，开心的站在夜色里兜圈子。那一瞬间，仿佛某些东西也在闪烁的光点间蓦然绽放，像烟花一样，纵使短暂，流淌在心中的美丽却是永恒。朴志训一边胡乱挥舞一边兴奋的冲他喊：“冠霖，好看吗，你喜欢吗！？”

他不知道自己的笑容落在那人眼里有多么好看，然后被猛的一把抱住。

星辰绚烂的夜空下分不清砰砰乱作的动静是烟花还是心跳，只有恢胎旷荡的苍山和远河，清风伴明月，天与地为他们作证。赖冠霖紧紧抱着这个人，感受他温热的体温，心中不知多少酸酸甜甜鲠在喉腔泛起细小的哽咽：“朴志训，你这点小把戏，也就能骗骗小姑娘。”

可我还是被你骗到了。

等回到车上朴志训话都说不利索了：“000000，回回回回回去吧...”

赖冠霖看他连自己的名字都叫不清，赶紧摸了摸人的脑门：“怎么烧的这么厉害？”他盯着朴志训干涩的嘴唇，心疼的不行：“要不要去医院？”

朴志训从小就怕打针，一听医院俩字就条件反射的屁股一紧：“不，不用去，”他虚弱的笑了笑：“回去躺，躺躺就好了，我没什么事...”

赖冠霖见他坚持，也不好驳这人的意。他吻了吻他的额头，低声宽慰道：“哥，你忍一忍，很快就到家了。”

等车子风驰电掣的进了地库，赖冠霖才发现蔫在副驾驶座上一路不声不响的人早给烧晕了过去。他摸朴志训烫的惊人的脸差点被他吓死，赶紧手忙脚乱的把人背进了门。

朴志训蜷缩在床上，披了两层被子还止不住的发抖，连呼出的气都是热的。赖冠霖把人抱在怀里喂药，唤了他半天朴志训就是给不了一点反应。赖冠霖没办法，只得自己喝一口，再掐着那人红通通的脸蛋嘴对嘴一点点哺了进去。

药是苦的，朴志训的嘴唇却是甜的。末了他还留恋着又偷吻了一下。

一碗药下肚朴志训明显不闹腾了，只是热度还是居高不下。赖冠霖挠了挠头，开始动手帮他脱衣服。裤子拉链刚解开那人意外睁了眼：“冠，冠霖，你要干嘛，”他病的晕头涨脑也不知道想到哪去了：“虽然我，我听说人发烧的时候，后面...后面那地方挺热，但我现在真的一，一点力气都没有。”

赖冠霖囧的哭笑不得：“你瞎想什么呢？你都病成这样了我还拉着你做岂不是太禽兽了，”手轻轻覆在朴志训的眼帘，轻柔的声音在他耳边小声催眠：“睡吧，睡一觉起来就好了...”

等朴志训的呼吸重新变得绵长他才把自己的衣服脱了也钻进被子里，朴志训感受到热源，下意识的往他怀里钻。他搂着这具滚烫柔软的躯体，一下下抚摸他的脊背盼他安睡。漫长的夜色下，赖冠霖放纵自己一遍遍贪婪的描摹这张平静安详的脸，眉目间溢满数不尽的珍惜与温柔。他觉得病着的朴志训是那么让人心疼又可怜。

可是，又是那么可爱。

...于是乎，他那根没出息的东西又渐渐硬了起来。

赖冠霖暗骂了句禽兽强忍住情欲，一面苦笑着默念大慈大悲咒试图让自己睡过去。快天亮的时候他摸了摸朴志训的头，热度退了不少。

他这才舒了口气。

最近一看见朴志训就容易硬，这可真不是个好兆头。

 

07  
病来如山倒，病去也匆忙。朴志训在家歇了没两天就爬起来打了一个通宵游戏，外加两厅可乐，半份炸鸡。他正坐在餐桌前一枚枚剥栗子的时候屁股被人掐了两把：“干嘛呢，怎么不在床上躺着了？”

朴志训边剥边忙着往嘴里送：“报答娘子的大恩大德，助我熬过病魔重见新生的太阳。”说完他举着小碟子毕恭毕敬递到男人面前，就差配一句皇上请用膳了。赖冠霖盯着他圆圆的发旋，目光如炬：“嚯，一碟栗子就想把我打发了，”他顿了顿，忽然淡淡道：“我要你喂我。”

正午的阳光将宽敞明亮的两口之家烤的暖洋洋的，朴志训坐在沙发上，一面狗腿的投喂青年，一面抵御他暧昧的攻势，忙的不可开交。赖冠霖背枕靠垫任他伺候，同时坏心眼的把脚抵在这人腰眼戳来弄去的挠痒痒，那人气鼓鼓却不好意思发作的小模样磨的赖冠霖心痒难耐，像有100只蚂蚁啃噬他近来脆弱的恋爱神经。

闹了半天赖冠霖慢条斯理的爬起来坐好，他最近看朴志训总是自带柔光滤镜，怎么看怎么顺眼：“朴志训，你这几天是不是挺闲啊？”

朴志训好不容易熬过这人的折腾，偷抹了把汗：“可不是呗，剧组通知进组前我没接别的工作，只能在家呆着，正好陪陪你。”他说着说着，忽然想到了什么：“说来也怪，闵导这个片子从试镜结束到现在，竟然一条新闻都没再出，保密工作做得太好了吧。”

赖冠霖不想让他知道项目进展的不顺利，又怕他失望，于是犹豫着打起预防针：“可能出了点岔子？”

朴志训坚定的摇了摇头：“不可能的。”

“嗯...也说不准。你比我更了解制作一部电影，出品方，投资方，演员的档期...涉及的方方面面太多了，哪一环出了问题都有可能影响整个进度。”

朴志训越听越觉得不对劲：“冠霖，我怎么感觉你今天话里有话？”

赖冠霖赶紧矢口否认：“我这不是帮你分析呢。”那人作土拨鼠状望天哀嚎：“哈几马啊我为了绝对巅峰推掉了两部电视剧和一个固定综艺，就是想在闵导的电影里露个脸，他三年没出山，要是再黄了......天啊别搞我了好不好。”

青年叹了口气揉了揉他的脑袋：“哥，难得见你这么认真过，”朴志训委屈巴巴的瘪着嘴，小表情招人疼极了：“那可不，要知道上一件让我认真的事儿还是对珍映...”

他话一出口就想给自己一嘴巴，果然，赖冠霖冷笑了一声：“既然都提了，说说吧，你是怎么对他上心起来的？”

朴志训梗着脖子，本想坚撑死鸭子嘴硬。但转念一想他都听赖冠霖谈过旧情，两人也算扯平，于是硬着头皮道：“...高二那年，有天下课我跟佑镇无聊，就坐在台阶上打赌下一个拐进教学楼的人我敢不敢去追他，结果...就是珍映...”

赖冠霖紧紧盯着他，步步紧逼：“然后呢？”

小明星恨不得把脑袋缩进壳里，声音细细的：“然后...追着追着，也就追习惯了...”

俩人半天没说话。

客厅的钟摆咔哒咔哒走了很久，赖冠霖才开了口。朴志训听得出他有些疲倦，却似乎掺杂了几丝不为人道的庆幸：“朴志训，你到底懂不懂什么是爱情？”

小朴懵懵懂懂的抬起头。

“守候在一个人身边，去追求他，喜欢他，当你认定是理所应当，甚至已经日复一日习惯去这么做了的时候，它就已经变了味了。”他们深深注视着彼此，眼中闪动着复杂而炙热的火焰：“爱应该是一种感觉，没有理由的感觉。你见不到这个人，会疯狂的思念。当这个人出现，你就心动的厉害...”

朴志训怔怔的看着这张英俊的脸：“那么...你能明白这种感觉吗？”

然后他就被毫无预警的吻住了。

在狭小的沙发上做爱，虽然有些难度，但谁都没有停下来的意思。朴志训环抱住身上的男人，纵情的一遍遍同他缠绵。他不知道赖冠霖是否体验过所谓真爱的悸动，但当他吻着这个人，痴痴的看着这个人，只是闻着他熟悉的气味就心跳到快要发疯的时候。

他想他已经足够明白了。

朴志训一条腿艰难的搭在椅背上，承受男人凶狠的律动。他摸索到赖冠霖的手，固执的将自己的五指扣进去，哀求他：“冠霖...给我，全部都给我...”

那人听话的俯下身把他抱在怀里，愈加激烈的贯穿。朴志训抽噎着依偎在青年肩头，此时此刻他极度渴望和他结合，不仅仅是为了寻求性的刺激，更多的则是因为。

这个人是赖冠霖。

朴志训贪婪的抚摸着男人光滑的脊背，再捧住他的脸凑上去和他接吻，情动的无法自制。赖冠霖像饥渴的野兽般撕咬他的嘴唇，同时抬起粗硬的肉刃，想要把他所有的热情，淋漓的爱意和温柔都播撒给朴志训。

他唯一的朴志训。

肉粒被青年夹在指缝间肆意摩挲，很快就挺立立。朴志训难受的弓起上半身，试图摆脱他恶意的骚刮，后穴内几个深入深出的动作就刺激的他腰一软倒了下来。

“啊...啊......”他拽着赖冠霖的头发，在他身下涨红着脸放肆呻吟。内壁在持续性的挤压摩擦下几乎快要烧起来，那根怪物抽出顶入，抽出再顶入，每次朴志训害怕的不让它再进了，它就顽皮的深插他一下，插的他不断有水从眼角溢出。

赖冠霖着迷的亲吻他汗湿的鬓角，在他耳边沙哑着喟叹：“志训哥，你吸的我真舒服...”他摸了摸他红通通的脸蛋，再度用力，一边逼问他：“你呢？怎么样？我搞得你爽不爽？”

朴志训忙着叫唤没力气答他，他的双腿架在男人肩上无助的踢蹚，整个人被他顶的直晃。紫红色的物什在股缝间肆意抽插，毫无章法的戳刺似乎要把穴内甜蜜的汁液全都榨干。朴志训沉浸在无上的爱欲里语无伦次的呻吟着求饶着，毫不知他这副失控的样子落在赖冠霖眼里只想更加恶劣的欺负他。

他挣扎着伸手试图抚慰自己的阴茎，就被男人一把掷住：“可以的，哥，相信我，”他呆呆的看着赖冠霖的眼睛，任心一点点沉沦进那温柔却疯狂的漩涡：“用后面可以的...”

他们像两只发情的雄狮般再度热烈的吻在一起，肉体拍击的交合声响彻在这间锁满了只属于某两个人记忆的屋子。朴志训后仰着脖子，艰难汲取着空气里稀薄的氧气，泪汗交织的水渍糊满他漂亮的脸蛋。赖冠霖紧紧压在他身上冲刺，任他澎湃欲出的坚挺抵在自己腹部渴望着来回磨蹭却置之不理。他一把握住朴志训的手，将他幽闭的入口捅的精关大开，再深深吞下他的精液，一滴不留。

朴志训抽搐着也跟着射了出来。粗重的气喘声将此刻交叠在一起的两个人紧紧包裹，朴志训失神的盯着藏在桌角下爬动的瓢虫，每一次只靠前列腺的刺激就被操到高潮，那种无所适从更无法自控的感觉总会令他产生后知后觉的羞恼。他挣扎着推开趴在他身上的男人，跌跌撞撞的打算去浴室清洗一番，背后袭来的力量将他猛的扑倒在窗户上，那根怪物胡乱磨蹭了两下就再度挺入他湿的一塌糊涂的甬道。

“唔......”朴志训呼吸一窒。他根本来不及反抗那人就搂着他的腰激烈的抽插起来，赖冠霖把头埋在这人的脖颈不断洒下炙热的吻。朴志训的呻吟，朴志训肌肤的柔软，朴志训的气息，一切的一切都将他的理智燃烧殆尽。他想要拥抱这个人，想要疯狂的占有这个人。

想要，这个人永远不会离开他...

朴志训脸贴在玻璃上无助的摇晃着，他能感受到男人动作中的急切，他尝试施予他安慰，却被干的连回头的劲儿都使不出来。赖冠霖的手在他身上肆意点火，他轻扣住他的咽喉，时不时掐着他脆弱的喉结让他在操干中无法呼吸，朴志训几乎被他玩弄疯了：“够了...唔......够了！”

然后他像只坏掉的布娃娃被青年翻了个身，柔若无骨的攀附在那人身上被迫侍奉他粗硬的肉棒，一遍遍熟练的上下吞吐。纱白的窗帘和着微风轻轻舞动，恰似荡在湖心中的一叶扁舟。阳光温暖照在朴志训茫然性感的脸上，赖冠霖迷恋的看着他，只想把这幅意乱情迷的模样永远锁在自己身下，不让任何人看到：“朴志训，你知道我最想在哪操你么？”

肉棒重重撞在内里，摩碾他快被顶烂的前列腺，朴志训无意识开合着唇瓣，津液缓缓流下来：“等有一天，我们租一艘船。潮水在海上浪，你在床上浪，想想就挺浪漫。”

朴志训闷哼了一声，也不知道有没有听清。赖冠霖珍惜的吻他的眼泪，吻他的热汗，寸寸舔净。他揉着他的屁股将臀瓣掰的更开，性器在紧致的内里自由出入，一次次深插浅抽，把娇嫩的内壁折磨的既痛又麻：“唔......唔啊...”朴志训全身都在颤抖，已然无力承受，他咬住他的肩胛骨不受控制的被操射出第二波。

青年把他按倒在玻璃上动情而粗暴的吻他，他们交换着同一口津液，同一方氧气，谁都舍不得放开谁，谁都舍不得结束这个吻。窗面因为长时间的肉体接触而变得温热，朴志训贴在那上面，感受到他体内的硬物慵懒的蠕动着，享受肠道温柔的包裹，他刚想喘口气就被掐着腰恶狠狠顶弄起来。

“哈啊...哈啊...！”他沙哑的哀叫着，灵魂几欲离体。朴志训难以自控的收缩着后穴，试图把那根磨人的怪物挤出体外，却反嘬的赖冠霖爽上了天。那人把他抵在胸前胡乱推拒的手按在窗户上，囊袋拍击臀肉的声音啪啪作响，愈加激烈的侵犯他，贯穿他！

精液顺着大腿流下来的时候朴志训脱力的倒在男人怀里，无助的发着抖。从第一次和赖冠霖在酒店误打误撞的发生了关系，他还没被这人这么如狼似虎的操过。方才赖冠霖骑在他身上，力气大的他几度以为那人想把他干死。赖冠霖湿软的唇贴在他脸上，吻他失去焦距的眼睛，亲昵着磨蹭了许久，才把人打横抱起来扛进浴室。

朴志训闭着眼睛随他伺候，胳膊腿都软的不像话。昏沉迷蒙间，他听到那人犹豫了片刻，忽然颤抖着声线对他说：“朴志训，我...”

朴志训艰难睁开眼：“怎么了？”

那人一瞬间的冲动就在他与他电光火石的对视间狼狈落幕了，赖冠霖咽了口口水，某些难以言喻的秘密也伴随着怯懦被吞进肚子里：“没什么。”

 

朴志训最近成天腰酸背疼，睡12个小时起来还是觉得休息不够。他没什么工作天天闲在家里，无聊就被同样欲火焚身的男人拉过来打一炮。客厅、厨房、浴室甚至阳台，能玩的地方都被他俩玩遍了。曾经刚结婚的时候他偶尔也跟赖冠霖做爱，但更多是因为没个人能帮忙解决生理需求只能找最近的彼此。

可是现在...

他梦里填满了那人高挺英俊的背影，与他深邃的眼眸对视就为了这个人神魂颠倒到鼻酸，四唇相贴他满脑子无声叫嚣着想让赖冠霖进入他体内。他们的身体达到了前所未有的契合，情到浓时而催化的欢爱对两个人身心的刺激比单纯为了解决需求的交合要强烈上百倍。

朴志训根本无法控制这样的自己。换作从前，他怎么也不会想到，自己竟会对曾经的情敌一往情深，甚至坠入爱河无怨无悔到九头驴都拉不回来的地步。

有些东西变了味，就再难回头了。

 

他陶醉在和赖冠霖缠绵厮守的甜蜜里，当他们的同款戒指贴在一起，当他傻乎乎吊着赖冠霖的脖子与他唇齿相依，当他从梦中醒来看着枕边人熟悉的脸，他从未觉得幸福是如此触手可及。数日后的一个清晨，朴志训正在床上呼呼大睡，忽然被铃声吵醒，他昨晚跟赖冠霖折腾到凌晨3点，这会儿累的翻个身都困难：“喂哪位——我还在睡觉，请一会儿再打过来...”

“志训，别睡了，”尹智圣熟悉的音色沿着电波传进他的耳朵：“电影有了新进展，你来一趟公司，我们面谈。”

小朴也不管腰酸了，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻起来，抱着Max怒亲了好几口。他开心的想一定是先前求过的关二爷显灵，暗中保佑他爱情事业双丰收。朴志训理着发型盘算什么时候拉上赖冠霖去庙里还愿顺便再求一卦天长地久，喜滋滋的冲出家门。

一个小时后，他抱着更新过的演员表，脑子里挂满了问号：“这是...最终确定的版本吗？”

尹智圣喝了口茶：“倒也不是，先前个别演员档期没谈妥外加出资方临阵跑路，所以耽误到现在还没开拍。我前两天接到消息，star娱乐谈来了新的投资人，除了要求增加几名演员外每个人扮演什么角色也没有最终定稿，随时都存在可能调换。”

朴志训盯着一张纸最后几个名字，有的他认识，有的他听都没听过。相熟的演员里除了和他传过绯闻的韩恩珠，还有一个人，他怎么也没想到的人。

从来没拍过戏的裴珍映。

朴志训狐疑着抬起头：“智圣哥，是不是搞错了，珍映不是一直在做模特吗？怎么会出现在这份名单里？”

尹智圣摊着手：“这我就不知道了。不过我听说他这两年一直考虑转型，说不定是他跟新进的投资人有些关系，人家就把他安排进来了呗。娱乐圈嘛，说到底，不还是拼的谁关系硬用谁的机会就多...”

朴志训挠了挠头，觉得他说的也在理：“那之前我试镜过的男三号，金永俊，能确定还是我演吗？”

尹智圣无奈的叹了口气：“志训，我不能不负责任的给你打百分之百的保票，毕竟现在的情况是上到出品制作，下到演员名单变化都不小。我只能说，我会尽我的全力争取不让其他人抢走我们的角色。”

从公司出来朴志训来时的兴高采烈没了大半，他原本以为今天是来商量开机事宜，结果开拍时间尚未确定，连自己能不能饰演先前定好的角色也没那么十拿九稳了。他心烦意乱的坐上了计程车，心想珍映那小子人生还真是顺风顺水。从小身边的追求者全是像他这样的五好青年，年纪轻轻就在平面界闯出名气，没两年又遇到了携之一生的伴侣走进了婚姻的殿堂。现下有家有业考虑开辟新的事业方向，也马上有伯乐又出资又出力的提携。朴志训咂咂嘴，羡慕的直流口水，他想他还拜什么关公啊，现成的锦鲤在世他可得抱牢了猛吸欧气。

正瞎琢磨着手机忽然震了震，朴志训看都没看直接接起来，对方阴森森笑道：“朴志训，好久没联系了啊。”

朴志训听了他的话全身的汗毛都炸起来了，这个冷冰冰的声音当过多少次他噩梦中的魔鬼，他怎么可能忘记。是那个陌生人，那个要挟要曝光他跟赖冠霖假结婚关系的陌生人：“今天打来是为了恭喜你，听说你的意中人也要参演电影了，能跟昔日的最爱在同一部戏里朝夕相处，重温旧梦。朴志训，我想你做梦都能笑醒了吧...”

朴志训强忍住把手机扔出窗外的冲动，懒得跟他胡搅蛮缠：“说完了吗？没说完我最多再给你十秒，我不像你那么闲，能天天没事找事盯着你的动向，但人的忍耐是有限度的...”

“诶诶，朴志训，别那么心急嘛，”那人慵懒的发出两声惬笑，无赖极了：“你就不好奇，是谁这么慈悲为怀，成全你和你的心上人共演一部电影的美梦吗？”

他没听到回答，却也不意外：“算了，不逗你啦。喏，照片发你了，记得叫我小叮当，说不定哪天我就又背着我的口袋出现了。不打扰大忙人工作咯，下次有好消息了再聊，拜。”

电话嘟嘟嘟拖着忙音断线了，朴志训犹豫的看着闪烁在收件箱上新冒出来的数字‘1’。他本是无意深究裴珍映的人际关系，对于他能参演绝对巅峰更是举双手120个为他开心。只是好奇害死猫，纠结了良久之后，朴志训挣扎着点开了照片。

大脑瞬间嗡了一声。

因为他看到了赖冠霖。

不仅仅是赖冠霖。闵贤，裴珍映和赖冠霖。

而且拍摄时间是...

他站在冷风里冻的快死掉只为了给那人一个惊喜的晚上...

朴志训怔怔的看着画面中三人春风得意的脸，忽闪着眼睛拼命拼命辨认了数次，依旧是那抹熟悉的眉眼，心痛的快要裂开了。他试图说服自己他们可能是偶然碰见，可能聊的也不是绝对巅峰这个项目，他绞尽脑汁为他们编排了无数种造成前因后果的可能。只是他没法忽视赖冠霖近来几次三番话里话外的试探，原本没有演出经验却能空降的他的初恋，和...那个朴志训几乎病死的夜晚他分明背着他和裴珍映在一起，却骗他是临时有工作...

桩桩件件都指向一个肯定他却无法面对的答案，朴志训已经不敢再想下去了...

他失魂落魄的下了车，呆呆的坐在公园的石阶上，家都不想回。脑海中一幕幕像走马灯般闪过赖冠霖含情脉脉的双眼，他温柔的笑脸，炙热的怀抱和欢好时在他耳边诉说的浓浓爱语。那些让他心动的，让他为了这个人疯狂悸动的每一个瞬间。他不相信赖冠霖对他一点感情都没有，他不相信。

可是他对珍映...又是抱着怎样的感觉呢...他能，忘了他吗...

朴志训崩溃的揪着自己的头发。他开始后悔，后悔为什么会被要挟他的陌生人戏弄，后悔为什么点开那张照片。就让他活在虚幻里，活在赖冠霖只爱他，心里只有他一个人的梦里，再久一点，怎么就那么难。

他活了20几年，一路懵懵懂懂，跌跌撞撞，好不容易才看清自己的心，却不知道那个他想要托付的人还会不会要了。

朴志训抬起头看向前方的路，雾苍苍的，一片迷茫，他忽然不敢走了。

他心乱如麻的上了楼，门虚掩着。朴志训脱了鞋没什么力气的倒在沙发上，脑子里乱糟糟叫嚣着千百个念头，有好有坏，大多都是消极的，让他不知道一会儿怎么面对下班回来的赖冠霖。忽然意识到屋子里似乎有些过于安静了。

朴志训坐起身，环顾四周。Max呢？

Max，Max...

他呼唤着，狗窝里没有，卧室里没有。

Max，Max。

客厅里没有，浴室里也没有。

Max，Max！

朴志训满头是汗的冲下楼，把院子里的角角落落，一草一木都翻遍了，没有，连个影子都没有。他抓住每一个过往的路人，心急的问有没有看到一只黑色，鼻子下面有一圈白毛，很小但是很活泼的雪纳瑞，依然没有人说见过。

朴志训红着眼睛不知所措的站在原地，五脏六腑纠成一团。他还记得Max总能让人融化的小眼神，睡觉傻乎乎睁开眼被赖冠霖嘲笑父子俩是一个模子刻出来的，还有第一次学起立坐下时听不懂口令的蠢样子。这个给他的生命增添了多少温暖和快乐的小家伙，他早就把它当成了一家人。

朴志训缓缓蹲下把自己抱成一团，强忍了半天的泪水终于夺眶而出。没有赖冠霖，再没有了Max，那他就真的什么都没有了。

傍晚时分乌云滚滚，很快就下起了雨。赖冠霖下班回来，被蜷缩在门口的人吓了一大跳：“志训哥，出什么事了？”

朴志训抬起头，唇边有细细的青色胡渣，眼圈鼻尖都是红色的，狼狈极了：“Max，Max不见了。”

“怎么会不见的，你今早出去关好门了吗？”

朴志训费力的想了想，末了放弃道：“我不记得了。”

赖冠霖叹了口气把人拉进来，支撑着他的体重：“别怕，我陪你去找。Max和你那么亲，兴许只是贪玩溜出去，找不到回家的路了。”说完他牵着魂不守舍的人下了楼，撑开伞走进暴雨中，朴志训打了个哆嗦，心灰意冷的摇了摇头：“算了，冠霖，找不到的，我已经把小区翻了三遍了。”

“那就去外面找，”那人为了照顾他倾斜着雨伞，半个身子淋在雨里嘴唇冻的青紫，却信心满满：“附近几条街你都找过了吗？说不定就躲在哪呢。”

他们冒着雨仔仔细细又翻了两条街，连Max的毛都没发现。朴志训彻底绝望了，他强压住喉腔泛起的哽塞，呜咽道：“找不到的，这么久了，大概早被别人抱回家了。”

赖冠霖握紧了拳，把雨伞塞到朴志训手里，摸了摸他潮湿的刘海：“你病刚好了没几天，就别折腾了，我再去找一圈。”他笑了笑，眼睛里闪烁着温柔的光，是那么让人踏实又心安：“哥，你放心。只要是你喜欢的，我一定会留住在你身边。”

他急匆匆的冲进雨里。朴志训愣愣的看着他越去越远的背影，眼泪再度不争气的流下来。原来他早已爱这个人爱到如此之深，甚至为了他去死都可以。如果他真的放他走，连争取一下的勇气都没有，他真的忍心有一天赖冠霖彻底消失在他的生命里吗？

或许某一天他们遇见了，能像个熟识的旧友问彼此声好，最近过的怎么样。又或许他们遇到了，却很快擦身而过，相见不相识。再或者只是凑巧看到对方的背影，就狼狈的转过身落荒而逃。

朴志训颤抖着合上眼睛，命令自己不要再想了，因为哪怕只是想想，心脏就痛的四分五裂。他真的...要眼睁睁看着这幻想的一幕幕步步走进现实吗...

冠霖，你可不可以，也留在我身边呢...

哒哒的脚步声由远及近，朴志训睁开眼，那个人就出现在街角。全身上下都湿透了，可他的英俊潇洒依然不减分毫。只有浸泡在雨水中软塌塌的大衣口袋里，露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋：“哥，快看，Max！”他朝他招手，兴奋的大叫：“我帮你找到Max了！”

赖冠霖揉着雪纳瑞的毛，正打算把它抱进怀里取取暖。忽然看到呆呆望着他的人冒着雨一步步走到他面前，连撑伞都没有力气：“冠霖，我必须要告诉你，我干了一件蠢事。”朴志训眼圈红通通的，连喉结都带着强烈的情绪不安的上下滚动。他水痕斑斑的小脸狼狈不堪，分不清是泪还是雨：“我爱上你了。”

08  
“我现在这个样子，你一定很困扰吧...明确保证过不会喜欢你，也承诺一年之后就放你走，可我还是忍不住背着你偷偷变卦了...是不是很任性...”

朴志训语无伦次的哽咽着。他想如果他再不说，或许他就没有机会让赖冠霖明白他的心意了。所以哪怕有那么一次，只有一次也好，他不想活在遗憾里：“我不是没有开导过自己，许多次。可是没用的...我已经无法自拔了，我喜欢你...喜欢到我甚至贪心的希望，你也会喜欢我，最好...只喜欢我...”

雨似乎越下越大了，从天河尽头漫无边际的落到地上，茫茫雨帘似烟似尘似雾。他与他就站在这倾盆大雨中，仿佛整个世界只剩下彼此，内心汹涌澎湃的情愫如同嘶吼的风雨声，如雷贯耳，一遍遍痛击着人孤独又脆弱的灵魂。

“冠霖，怎么办...我不想跟你离婚了...”朴志训狼狈的抹着眼泪，他知道自己这副样子难堪极了，只是泪水还是没骨气的不停往下淌：“如果你不能接受的话，就快点走吧。不要觉得我可怜，就试图给予我一点希望，因为我会当真的...到那时候，我恐怕会变成一只怪物，像疯子一样的缠着你...”

他拼命憋住哽咽，喉腔传来的阵阵倒气却像藏在喉咙里的棉花，堵的他怎么都停不住抽泣。朴志训懊恼着刚想别过头不让赖冠霖看他雨泪交织的脸，就被一把抱住：“不离就不离了...”男人紧紧抱着他，真想把这个人就这样揉碎在自己怀里：“变成怪物就变成怪物吧，”赖冠霖也红着眼睛，声线因为释怀后的宣泄而颤抖：“我都认了。”

他握住朴志训的脖子用力的堵住了他的嘴唇。

在滂沱大雨中，在苍茫天地间，有相爱的人深情而热烈的接着吻。这个吻与慰藉无关，与欲望也无关。只是当大脑充斥着对方的味道，他就情不自禁的想要吻他，甚至渴望到连心脏都在隐隐作痛。

朴志训回搂住青年湿漉漉的身体，任他撬开牙关再咬住自己的舌头，寸寸纠缠。强烈的幸福感铺天盖地将他吞噬，他觉得呼吸困难，地转天旋，就算这一刻死在这个人怀里他也心甘情愿。

冰冷的雨水落在他们身上，却熄不灭一个绵长的吻燃起的熊熊火焰。

回家呆了没多久朴志训就开始打喷嚏，他跟Max一人一狗缩在床上，各自披着被子，可怜巴巴等待着屋子里的另一位男主人伺候他们。赖冠霖把Max吹干送回狗窝，一转身就看到朴志训眨巴着湿漉漉的大眼睛望着他，怯怯蠕动着手指，想伸又不敢伸的样子。

心被这个人融化的又酸又软。

他叹了口气，张开双臂把朴志训拥进怀里，吻他的头顶亲昵的与他温存。朴志训嗅着青年淡淡的体香，一想到他竟然真的得到了这个人，就不争气的又开始鼻酸：“冠霖，你确定吗？”

他的声音埋在青年胸膛间，闷闷的，没有底气：“也许你是一时冲动，也许你只是被我吓到了...没关系的，如果你想反悔的话，”朴志训苦笑了一下，他想装作无所介意，身体细小的颤抖却暴露了心头的沮丧和酸楚：“我再给你一晚上的时间，你好好想想...”

他还没有说完，头就被人强势抬了起来。炙热的吻落在他一开一合的嘴唇上，堵住了他的话。朴志训呆呆的看着青年的眼睛，惊涛骇浪就从那漂亮的内里一波波向他涌来，他忽然害怕的推开人急促道：“我、我这个人，经常打游戏就是一个通宵，可能，可能吵的你睡不着...我也不怎么会整理，总是搞得屋子里一团糟...还有，还有别看我长这样，其实我脾气并不好...所以，你要不要再仔细...”

那句‘考虑’还没有说出口，赖冠霖就再度封住了他的嘴巴。朴志训身体裹在被子里，露出小小一张脸，只能发出嗯嗯呜呜的甜美气音。赖冠霖坏心眼的抵着他的舌尖，寸寸深入，再包住整根舌时不时搔刮他脆弱的上颚，逼他止不住颤抖着嘤咛。

这下什么话都说不出来了。

等赖冠霖欺负够了，他才摸着这人湿润的眼角笑道：“继续说呀，你还有什么缺点是我不知道的。”朴志训被亲的小脸红通通，男人故意逗他：“嗯...再多说一点，兴许里面能有一条让我不再那么喜欢你的理由。”

那人果然把嘴闭的比蚌壳都紧。

两个人沉默的坐着，末了赖冠霖叹着气又把人搂住。他能理解朴志训焦灼又害怕的心情，不是因为爱走到一起，现在却因为爱畏惧分离，他与他明明是两个普通人，却经历着与常人完全背道而驰的爱情故事。他不可能不去担心，不去猜忌，不去自怨自艾。赖冠霖这样想着，就恨不能把这个人捧在手心里疼。他认真看着朴志训，不知道该怎么让他相信，他是真的爱他，不会离开他。

“哥，你看着我的眼睛，”那人的目光游游移移，好半天才鼓足勇气与他对视。赖冠霖握住了他的手，拼上生命里全部的热诚：“我是认真的。”

朴志训怔怔的看着他，被赖冠霖握着的手因为太过幸福一直微微发着抖，他必须一遍遍告诉自己是真的，是真的，冠霖是真的爱我，才能让自己相信这不是在做梦。他们深深注视着彼此，反复描摹对方那张让自己无数次陷入心动的脸，直到两个人的气息渐渐粗重，赖冠霖才意识到是不是该发生点什么。

朴志训忽然蒙住了他的眼睛：“冠霖，别看我了，”他透过他肉肉的手，看到那人红通通的两只耳朵，热的快要烧起来。朴志训羞死了：“我快被你看硬了...”

他红着脸正在原地手足无措，腰就被人掐住了。恶劣的男人凑上来，舔他敏感的耳窝，喟叹里全是性感的沙哑：“志训哥，硬就别忍着了。”

幽黄的灯光下，看着深爱的人陷在自己怀里，随着自己的抚弄呻吟、挣扎、呓语。时而捂住脸不让青年看，时而拽着赖冠霖的衣领子渴望的索取，曾经在他眼里朴志训是一只只会炸毛的兔子，现在却连一颦一笑，一声气喘都变得这么秀色可餐。可怜赖公子被这个小妖精磨的气血翻涌，几次恨不能按着人直接冲将进他的身体日他个天昏地暗。

到底是没能做成。朴志训没坚持多久就揪着他的手腕子射了，赖冠霖俯下身爱抚他湿漉漉的头发，一边搂着他发颤的身子，小心啄吻他的嘴唇陪还在失神的人度过高潮后的余韵。然后，小朴就，很不应景的，打了个喷嚏。

等赖公子洗了凉水澡出来朴志训正缩在床上闭眼装睡，他听到脚步声偷偷掀开被子一角，露出光洁的小腿一截，暧昧邀请男人进来。赖冠霖抵住糖衣炮弹：“志训哥，你先起来，把药吃了。”

朴志训嘟嘟囔囔的坐起来，吸着气把胶囊含进嘴里。赖冠霖摸了摸他的头，担心道：“我怎么觉得又有点烧呢，快躺下。”

他听话缩了回去，见赖冠霖也躺进来，又开开心心搂住青年的腰，枕在他胸膛上幸福的来回磨蹭。他们静静听着落雨的声音，只想将彼此刻在沉浮的光阴里，将时间冻结在永恒。朴志训憋了一夜，这会儿实在藏不下去了：“冠霖，你是不是投资了闵导的电影啊？”

赖冠霖淋了雨，又陪着这只兔子发了一宿疯，正困的找不着北：“不是我，是我爸，”他打了个哈欠：“也可以说是我吧，我劝他出资的。”

朴志训听到肯定答案，心中五味杂陈。只是刚确定了关系，他不想显得不大气，于是拐弯抹角道：“又不是坏事，为什么不告诉我啊...”

赖冠霖翻了个身把人拥进怀里，无意识一下下拍他的背：“许多事情都还不确定，我不想让你失望。”

朴志训攒了多少醋意郁结积在胸口，他想问珍映能出演和你有没有关系，一句话到了嘴边，又沉进肚子里。几次之后，他再想开口，发现人已经沉沉睡去。

他只得无奈噤了声。

那人清浅的呼吸一下下拍在他心底，纵有再多烦扰困惑也都能化在他温柔的气息里。朴志训安静的听了一会儿，把头埋进赖冠霖怀里，也闭上了眼睛。

 

所以说买了腹肌运动器只练了两天就扔到阳台上落灰的小朴身子骨还是不够结实，淋了雨的第二天又开始了连绵不绝的重感冒。他天天像块狗皮膏药粘在床上，比慈禧太后还来劲儿，一会儿唤小霖子递水，一会儿叫小霖子喂饭的，就差连厕所都让人背他去了。赖冠霖被他磨的没办法，朴志训现在十分钟看不见他，就又是咳嗽又是头疼的，仿佛他的感冒症状比癌症晚期患者还奄奄一息。

好在这人还算识趣，赖冠霖任他折腾一白天，晚上上了床，他都不用开口那人就听话张开腿，很快被子里传来压抑的粗喘。两个人都处在年轻气盛的年纪，又对彼此有情，赖冠霖也懒得忍了，经常一闻到那人奶了吧唧的滋味儿就恨不能立刻提屌就上。要不是惦念着朴志训感冒没好全，他巴不得每天多要人一次。

等朴志训病好到实在装不下去，他又开始吵吵着要跟赖冠霖去公司，美其名曰了解老公的工作情况，增进感情。只是他那点小九九别人不知道，赖冠霖可比他肚子里的蛔虫还清楚的深。二人进了写字楼，赖冠霖搂着背撅的直挺挺的小朴跟门口大眼瞪小眼瞅着他们的保安甲乙丙及一众吃瓜群众介绍道：“这位是我爱人，以后他来了不用登记，可以直接上楼。”

然后朴小明星的虚荣心在众人‘wtf这是什么现实版霸道总裁怒宠娇妻’的视线里得到了极大的升华，只恨此刻不能把‘我是赖冠霖他爱人’几个字缝衣服上绕楼一周。待进了办公区，他又马上柯南在世的眯着火眼金睛，虎视眈眈检查潜伏在赖冠霖身边的人里，是否存在可能假想敌。

赖冠霖快被他笑死，他领着一路忙着筛选情敌再排除的人进了办公室。Amy闻风赶来凑热闹：“哇赖总，只闻其名不见其人，今天总算见到了。这位就是您成天挂在嘴边念叨的志训？好帅啊让我表演个原地晕倒嘤嘤嘤...”

朴志训最不禁夸，他本来正虎着脸琢磨赖冠霖的助理是不是太漂亮了，这会儿猴子似的几步蹿上前握着姑娘的手深情道：“初次见面，我叫朴志训。你也可以叫我，朴•winking。”说完附赠了一枚招牌眨眼。

Amy脸红脖子粗的憋了30秒，忽然捂住脸娇羞道：“志训！！当你！！！笑的时候！！！我也！！！！！开心！！！！！”

赖冠霖目瞪口呆的看着一向以女强人自居的Amy踱着小碎步花枝乱颤的冲出了办公室。小朴得意的拍了拍手：“看见我的厉害没，只要我使出大招，小粉丝一吸一个准。”

赖公子色眯眯的把手伸进朴志训衣领子里摸他滑溜溜的脊背：“那我肯定是铁杆粉丝，我们家哥哥这么会吸，还没对我使出绝招昨天晚上就吸的我舍不得走了。”

朴志训小脸跟粉扑扑的大虾似的，他眨着大眼睛滴溜溜诱惑道：“那你...要不要现在试试我的绝招...”

赖冠霖呼吸一窒。他看了眼表，要不是时间不够他真想压着人玩一把办公室play。他无奈掐了掐朴志训肉墩墩的屁股过手瘾：“这会儿暂且饶了你。晚上一回家我就要看哥哥表演，不表演到我满意了...”青年猛亲了小朴一口，坏笑道：“我要你一个晚上睡不了觉...”

等他去开会朴志训背着手雄赳赳气昂昂在办公区兜圈子，他今天特意收拾了两个小时才出门，生怕别人看不出他是为了来散布‘赖冠霖是他的，别妄想跟我抢人’的意图。好不容易招摇够了，朴志训回到座位喘气外加休息，打算每隔15分钟溜达一轮直到每一位员工记住他的脸。无意间看到赖冠霖的抽屉里，隐约藏了些似曾相识。

他好奇拉开来一看，是他送玫瑰的那段日子附在花上的卡片。每一张都在，赖冠霖规的整整齐齐，还套了层保护膜生怕弄脏，被小心安放在不易察觉的角落里，静静地休息。

就像，藏在那人心中最深的情谊。

朴志训心头涌过多少甜甜蜜蜜。他喜滋滋的想小霖子可真是沉得住气，明明这么早就喜欢他了，不把他磨的又是准备惊喜又是冒着雨表白，那小子大概能把这点心思藏一辈子。

他随便抽出一张，埋下头认真写着什么。末了想了想，轻手轻脚的把抽屉内的摆件物归原位，除了那张，被偷偷藏进自己包里的卡片。

 

赖冠霖三心二意的开着会，期待了一天晚上的‘表演’，结果下了班还没来得及跟人腻歪三分，又被拉去了夜店。小朴大手笔宴请了一堆狐朋狗友花天酒地，名义上是为了庆祝他朴志训终于恋爱了，实则是想现场直播洒狗粮。

当然，除了朴佑镇、韩恩珠等一众好友外，黄旼炫两口子也在受邀之列。

夜场的风景这厢独好，朴佑镇几杯黄酒下肚就开始起哄架秧子，一会儿鼓动朴志训来个爱的抱抱，一会儿撺掇他亲一个的，忙的不可开交。赖冠霖腼腆笑着随他闹，朴志训板着小圆脸面上装作不情不愿，亲他嘴的力气可不小。他胡闹了一阵，见裴珍映站在一旁边看热闹边拍手，凑过去道：“珍映，今天怎么来晚了啊？”

裴珍映唇边挂着笑意：“来之前去试戏了。我第一次拍戏，太紧张了，试了好几个角色都没抓着感觉。要不是旼炫哥也在，我想我早被刷下去了。”

朴志训愣了愣，他知道裴珍映说的是绝对巅峰。不由得又想起一直梗在心里的那档子事来，朴志训吞了口口水，讪讪道：“人都有第一次嘛，难免的...那，知道定下来哪个角色了吗？”

裴珍映眨了眨眼：“还不知道呢，剧组可神秘了，说没确定之前，连共演者都不肯透露。算了，我难得有这么个机会，不挑挑拣拣了，看他们安排吧。”他说着说着，似乎是觉得很热。外套刚脱下来就被身边的黄旼炫拿走了，两人相视一笑：“志训哥你不知道，这部电影人设还挺清奇。特别是那个男三号，后半段完全是个可爱又迷人的反派角色。整部电影除了男主角，我最喜欢他啦。”

朴志训喉结蠕动了半天，末了也没接上话。金永俊能不能定他演，目前还没有十成十的把握，他没必要在朋友面前提前显摆这个可爱又迷人的角色已经归他所有了。两人话了半天近况，裴珍映还是跟小时候一样，和朴志训说话的时候总是带着一股天真的稚气。朴志训看着他，毕竟是守护多年的人，跟人家伴侣看上去也柔情蜜意的。这样想着，他就自觉心里那点自取其扰的小纠结怎么这么小家子气。

一行人嗨到半夜，朴志训秀够了恩爱也想通了不少郁结，心情大好，喝了个半醉。他跌跌撞撞的扶着墙打算去外场上厕所，正遇着韩恩珠在外面打电话，叽里呱啦的，很激动的样子。朴志训好奇拍了拍她的肩膀，她正好放下电话：“没事儿，私生饭。我大概最近太红，总能接到骚扰电话，也不知道这些粉丝从哪打听到我的号码的。”

朴志训刚出道的时候跟韩恩珠是同一家经纪公司，两人一路从跑龙套起摸爬滚打，建立了革命般深厚的阶级友谊。后来韩恩珠演了部出格的网剧爆红，星途从此大开，而朴志训一路不温不火，演了这么多年也没几个路人能叫出他的名字。好在两人的友情没受事业影响，还是好的能穿一条裤子，啥秘密都说，不然凭韩恩珠今天的咖位，怎么也轮不上朴志训跟她传绯闻。

韩恩珠吸着烟：“志训，这就是你一直跟我提的冠霖？好小子，人长的挺帅啊。”

朴志训嘿嘿笑着调侃：“那是自然，不帅我也不会这么喜欢他。”他莫名想听听好友对自己心上人的看法：“恩珠，你今天见了，觉得冠霖怎么样？”

韩恩珠点了点头：“人挺好的，主要是会对你好，我就放心。”她温柔看着陷在爱情里甜甜蜜蜜的朋友，一个盘旋许久的念头浮在嘴边。或许是她习惯了察言观色，或许是女人敏感的直觉在作祟，她想了想，还是决定把话说出来：“志训，别怪我说话直，你有没有注意过，赖冠霖的眼睛总是跟着谁？”

朴志训被问愣住了，他想都没想就脱口而出：“那肯定是我了，不然还能有谁。”

“不只是你，”女人吐出一个烟圈，朦胧的月色就融在其间，随青烟渐渐淡去：“还有一个人。”

09  
朴志训一怔，眯着眼警惕道：“恩珠...你这话是什么意思？”

韩恩珠笑了笑：“当局者迷，旁观者清。志训，听我一句劝，不要陷的太深，我怕你会吃亏。”正说着电话又响了，女人暴躁的接起来：“说多少次都没有用是不是？我告诉你，你的行为严重影响了我的生活，我已经报警了！”她戒备看了眼朴志训，背过身压低声音：“对，没错，我就是爱他。所以请停止你的白日梦，也停止你的意淫，我和你没这个可能，这辈子都没有！”

韩恩珠放下手机，给了面前的人一个无奈的笑容。朴志训担心的看着她：“这什么私生饭，简直是个变态么。恩珠，你经纪人知道吗？”

韩恩珠摇了摇头：“别担心，我自己会处理好。”她纠结的攥着衣角，忽然叫他的名字，语气中藏着不易察觉的慌乱：“志训...”话好不容易到了嘴边，韩恩珠又放弃了：“算了，没什么，就是觉得有点对不起你。”

朴志训被她今夜的反常闹的一脑袋问号，女人摆着手赶紧解释：“我是说...冠霖的事，都是我瞎猜的。希望你不要太介意。”

到家的时候已经接近凌晨2点。赖朴二人喝了酒，又闹了一夜，说好的‘表演’也累的没了心情。朴志训靠在他怀里展开驯夫之道：“冠霖，你可得好好对我，我为了你这朵高岭之花费了多少力气。你自己算算啊，”他掰着指头如数家珍，末了可怜巴巴的放弃道：“人都已经到手了还算什么算，啊！在我有生之年能看到霖霖也对我主动火热一把吗？”

赖冠霖把手伸进他裤子里摸了两把软物：“这还不够每天把你点燃的？”

朴志训脸红了红，听那人继续道：“说到这个，上次咱们去蓝山之前，哥不是答应过要扮什么给我看？嗯？怎么没下文了？”

朴志训睁眼装死：“我什么时候说过这话了？”

赖冠霖溜下半颗眼珠：“高岭之花难过了。”

朴志训没作声。他翻了个身，亲了亲赖冠霖硬邦邦的腹肌，沉默了一阵才道：“冠霖，从前的事儿咱们都不要再提了。哥跟你保证，我对你一心一意，你想要的我都会给你。往后你，我还有Max，咱们一家人在一起，好好过日子。”

赖冠霖感动的什么话都说不出来，他把人拉起来，含住他的嘴唇使劲儿亲。朴志训任他压着亲了一阵，又眨着大眼睛调侃道：“以前我那点钱，虽然不多，我跟Max两个活也够了。现在家里多了个大个子，”他温柔的把赖冠霖的鬓发别到耳后：“我得更努力挣钱了。演不到男主角，能多演几个配角也行啊，积少成多，肯定把你养的白白胖胖的。”

小赖第无数次升腾起他何德何能找到这般神仙伴侣的感慨，只是可惜越是到关键时刻，就越憋不出半个彩虹屁。他深深的望着这个人，千言万语凝在嘴边只能化成一句：“那我可吃定你了。”

朴志训握着他的手，温存摩挲了良久，斟酌道：“冠霖，有一句话我一直想问你。你...决定投资绝对巅峰的理由里，有没有一点因为我...或者珍映的关系啊？”

赖冠霖垂着眼睫，沉默了一下：“有的。”

朴志训了然点点头，随意道了句我知道了，就翻过了身。困倦随着夜色袭来，赖冠霖把灯关了，从背后将人拥在怀里，很快入梦。朴志训却翻来覆去怎么也睡不着了，说韩恩珠的话对他一点影响没有肯定是假的。他心中隐约有个答案，而那答案却深藏在他最不愿意，也最害怕碰触的地方。所以他试探了一次，就再不敢继续了。朴志训在黑暗中摸索到那人的手，十指交扣的贴合让他焦躁的心平静了许多。他苦笑了一下，曾经那个天不怕地不怕的小霸王现在似乎更情愿麻痹自己，缩在他表面看去波澜不惊的壳里，单纯的守护着那个最天真纯粹的梦。

 

朴志训果然说到做到。几天后赖冠霖睁开眼，客厅传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声，原本一向赖床的枕边人却不见了。他好奇推开卧房的门，赫然出现在眼前的一幕让他几乎在看到的下一秒就硬了。

餐桌边坐着只毛茸茸的大兔子，正在悠闲的吃沙拉。见他出来了，他冲他挥挥兔爪：“哈尼早安，过来吃早饭吧。”

赖冠霖硬的腿都快不能打弯了，他眼冒绿光坐到那人身边，把软绵绵的人扯到自己腿上坐好：“不穿裤子大白天的干什么呢？”一口浓浓的庆尚道味儿，倒是也夫唱夫随。

朴志训娇气的晃着兔耳：“不是你说想看我扮来着。”他沾着乳白色沙拉的嘴唇又无辜又情色，男人恶狠狠按着他的后脑啃了好几口他才小口小口喘着气，撅着嘴诱惑道：“喜欢么？今天做霖霖一个人的兔子...”

他光溜溜的下半身除了带了只象征性的兔尾外什么都没穿，赖冠霖捣弄着他的后穴就欲猴急的往里插，那人意外把腿并上了：“别急，看把你饿的，先吃饭吧。”说着舀了枚亮晶晶的番茄递到男人嘴边，歪着头滴溜溜转着眼睛，俏皮极了。

赖冠霖顺从的含了进去，品着口中甘甜的汁液，再握住那人的脖子逼他同自己分食，连叹息都说的断断续续：“哥这么乖的样子，我好喜欢...”朴志训皱着眉，青年的舌裹着番茄肉挤入他的齿缝。与此同时，手掌趁虚而入，将饱满的臀瓣两面掰开，硬的生疼的巨物缓缓探了进来。

朴志训被堵的只剩倒吸气的劲儿，男人一面吻他一面搂紧人的腰，肆意摆动着下身，故意逗他：“谁跟你说我吃沙拉就够了的？”他拽着假兔耳的毛搔刮他敏感的耳蜗，又埋下头舔朴志训的红樱，嘬的啧啧作响：“也该换换口味了...我还是比较想吃粉蒸兔肉。”

朴志训一屁股坐在抽插个不停的阴茎上被他顶的抖个不停，他环住赖冠霖的脖子在他耳边放肆呻吟。青年看着这只拥有雾气迷茫的眼睛，坨红的面颊和淡粉色躯体的兔子，他低咒了一声，就再也克制不住，开始了愈加激烈的撞击。

“唔...唔......”朴志训绷紧了脚趾，被人掐着腰自下而上恶狠狠操弄着。他两条笔直的腿跨在男人腰间，随着性器一次又一次的进出无力的前后摇摆。赖冠霖被他夹的舒服极了，他酥爽的喟叹着，一面情不自禁的把头埋在这人胸口，沿着锁骨、喉结再到精巧的下巴，唇舌滑过留下淫靡的水痕。

满室情潮翻滚。赖冠霖揉捏着他的屁股，抱着人站起来抵在桌边，挤开朴志训的腿用力操干着。他们不断吻着彼此，爱抚着彼此，只愿纠缠至死方休。朴志训难以自控的下沉着身子，让欲望一次次重重碾在穴心，渴望和赖冠霖更加亲密的接触：“哈啊...冠霖...使、使劲点......”

赖冠霖停下了动作吻他修长的脖子，质问道：“还是觉得不够吗？”

朴志训嘤嘤噎噎的啜泣着，虚红着眼角难耐的靠在他身上磨蹭。他见状搂着这只光溜溜的兔子一路纠缠回卧室，再把人按倒在床上，逼他撅起粉白挺翘的臀，后背位进入了他。

“啊......”朴志训揪着被单，眼眶里的泪都被呛了出来。阴茎拧着劲儿寸寸钻入，这个姿势总能进的很深，深到几乎要将朴志训整个人贯穿。男人红着眼睛看那簇立在臀尖微微颤颤的雪白兔尾，就情绪激动的把没什么力气的人半抱起来，十指相扣，再抵着朴志训的身子狠狠压下去。

“哈啊...不要再进了......”朴志训仰着脖子求饶，泪水狼狈的滑落又被身后的人温柔舔净。赖冠霖骑在他身上，固定住他的胯骨开始野蛮的律动：“够了么，这下够了没？要是觉得还不过瘾，我们再换个更刺激点的...”

朴志训喘着粗气，拼命摇着头，几乎被操散了架。赖冠霖拽着他脑袋顶上的兔耳逼他翻了个身，同时抬高他的下巴凶狠的吻他：“唔...唔呃......”青年口中的氧气被恶劣的男人强掳掠夺，几近窒息。他无力的张着手臂试图搂住这个人的臂膀，却因为冲刺一次次的松开。

赖冠霖却觉得还不满足。他跨起朴志训的腿将他的腰折成一个极限的弯度，肉柱在穴内肆意翻搅滚烫的肠液，囊袋拍击在臀肉的声音啪啪响个不停。朴志训红着脸，无所顾忌的敞开腿享受性爱的鞭笞。他渴望的挺着胸，只想要更爽，更舒服。

青年听话把他的红樱含进口中侍弄，朴志训揉着他的头发，白生生的脚垂在赖冠霖腰间晃来晃去。穴心被粗硬的巨物用快戳破的力道强硬戳刺着，咕啾咕啾的水声把人折磨的眼前闪过道道白光，除了索取和呻吟已然做不出其他反应。

一大清早两人就堕落在负距离的结合无法自拔，等射了第一轮朴志训累的只有进的气没有出的气。赖冠霖好心帮他捏完胳膊捏腿：“志训哥，这不能赖我，”他故意用手指戳了戳糊满精液的肠壁：“送上门来的兔肉不加点料吃，也太可惜了。”

朴志训红着眼睛没力气的瞪他：“你小子别不识好歹啊，”他背过身指了指腰，示意赖冠霖往那按，闷声闷气的：“还不都是为了哄你开心...”

赖冠霖幸福的搂着人乱蹭，把朴志训的背嘬的红一块白一块：“我现在最后悔的事儿就是没早点发现你这么多的好，这些年一腔热血全洒给别人了，”他顿了顿，后怕道：“志训哥，我原来对你，老是脸红脖子粗的。你...还会怪我吗？”

朴志训摇了摇头，没有吭声。他其实挺想顺着他的话问赖冠霖，感情上曾经付出了那么久的坚持，真能像晾在阳台上的衣服，说收就收得回来么。结果这个念头一起，他顿觉自己是不是太过敏感了。赖冠霖蹭了一会儿，又蹭出火来，他趴在朴志训身上摆弄他的胳膊腿，一边哼着歌逗他：“小兔子乖乖，把门开开，快点开开，我要进来。”

朴志训配合着扭了扭腚，那人没给他多少准备的时间就一插到底。很快随着气息渐渐粗重，赖冠霖带着人在床上再度驰骋起来。

 

日子一天天迈上正轨，朴志训刚开始还担心关系转变的两人能不能相处融洽。但每天晚上赖冠霖下班回来，他们一起做饭，再一块洗碗；夜深人静的时候，一个埋在电脑前打游戏，一个抱着Ipad刷韩剧，偶尔到狗窝前逗逗Max，再给对方一个温暖的对视。朴志训每每想到这一幅幅温馨和谐的画面，就仿佛一眼望尽了他和赖冠霖的一辈子，只是这样想着，心就被幸福烤的暖洋洋的。

幸福到他以为他能把那些芥蒂都忘了。

某天傍晚赖冠霖载着他去超市大采购，他最近沉迷于烹饪，做的也意外的好吃。两人正手拉着手在蔬菜摊前挑挑拣拣，忽然肩膀被人拍了拍：“Yo bro！”

赖冠霖回过头，打招呼的男人眼下有一颗漂亮的泪痣：“冠霖，两年不见，你又长高了。”

赖冠霖也是一阵惊喜。自从杜克毕业回国，他同姜丹尼尔就再没见过。二人热络了半天，姜丹尼尔感慨道：“时间过的可真快，也就几年的功夫当时咱们在美国的朋友就遍布到世界各地，成家的成家立业的立业。”他看了眼站在一旁装文静的朴志训：“我听说你也结婚了，这位难不成是...？”

赖冠霖看着背又自动撅的直挺挺的小朴，搂了搂人的肩膀：“他是我爱人。”

姜丹尼尔恍然大悟的哦了一声：“冠霖，可以啊，听你念叨了这么多年，总算把人给追到了，”他坏笑着跟朴志训握了握手：“珍映是吧，现在跟我们冠霖在一起多好。你不知道，当年听他讲你的故事，听的我们耳朵都快长茧子了。”

他忆着旧事，兴奋的说了半天，末了注意到赖冠霖结结巴巴几次试图打断的动作， 才发现气氛似乎有些不对劲：“怎么？我说错什么了么？”

一场久别重逢狼狈的招来一个急匆匆的告别。赖朴二人上了车，赖冠霖舔着干涩的嘴唇，脑子里跟有100只蚂蚁爬似的乱糟糟，他偷看着朴志训的侧脸不知道该如何化解尴尬。沉默了一阵，反倒是朴志训大度的开了口：“行了，冠霖，我知道你想说什么。”他无所谓的笑了笑：“过去已经过去了，我知道现在的你心里有我就够了，所以你用不着解释。”

赖冠霖仔细打量着他云淡风轻的脸，怎么看怎么觉得他根本没有面上装的那么不在意：“志训哥，你要是心里不舒服就说出来，不要瞒着我，”一向伶牙俐齿的赖公子还从没有在这个人面前这么张口结舌过：“我，哎，这个事儿也怪我。我们太久没联系，尼尔哥对我的了解还停留在过去，他不知道...”

“真没事儿冠霖，”朴志训挠了挠头，打断了他的话：“你把你哥当成什么人啦，我有这么小心眼吗？”

赖冠霖这才舒了口气。

意料之外的小插曲哗啦啦翻过了页，两个人恩恩爱爱的回到家，嘿咻嘿咻之后又甜甜蜜蜜搂在一个被窝里睡了。结果躺到凌晨三点，朴志训猛的惊醒。他摸着砰砰乱蹦的心脏，回忆着方才那个已然遍不到痕迹的噩梦，忽然发现裴珍映这个名字，其实一直像一枚隐形炸弹埋伏在他们的关系之间。尽管他极力忽视，它却始终存在，活生生长眠于他的潜意识里。一旦被人提及，那段自己可能无法在赖冠霖心目中战胜的过去就时不时应景的跳出来，搅得他心神难安。

朴志训揪住胸口的棉质布料，背着沉睡的另一个人轻轻微微的颤抖。他知道自己其实很介意，介意的要死。

几天后他照例在下班点到赖冠霖公司楼下等他下班，尹智圣打来了电话，声音凝重极了：“志训，有两个坏消息。你先听哪个？”

朴志训心下一沉：“都是坏消息，有什么区别吗？”

“一个比一个更糟糕吧，算了，”尹智圣苦笑了一下：“自从陌生人电话之后我一直盯着菠萝娱乐，志训，你惹过青龙帮的人吗？我听说他们最近在托关系找菠萝打听你的事情，我担心...裸照的事儿，怕是迟早瞒不住了。”

朴志训一惊，随即否定道：“怎么可能，没事去惹黑道的人，我疯了吗。”

尹智圣叹了口气：“是啊我就说，就你这身手，要是能认识混黑道的，大概早被他们拉入伙了...你先不要急，我已经查到一些头绪，应该是中间有什么误会吧，兴许他们弄错人了...”他顿了顿，似乎为难极了：“还有一个不太好的消息，是...是关于绝对巅峰的。”

尹智圣反复斟酌着措辞，纠结了良久才开口道：“部分角色的演员名单出了，志训，我不清楚剧组最后出于什么考虑，但是至少目前来看，金永俊的扮演者...”朴志训一颗心提到了嗓子眼：“定的不是你，是珍映。”

 

10  
朴志训脑子嗡了一声：“怎么会这样的？这个角色不是早就敲定由我出演，难道之前试镜的结果，通通不算数了吗？”

尹智圣长吁短叹，此刻却只有无可奈何：“制作方不肯透露，或许他们是觉得珍映更适合，或许是有什么不方便明说的原因。志训，你我也不是第一天在圈子里混，这其中的弯弯绕绕可太多了...”

朴志训攥紧了拳：“那我...还有出演的机会吗？”

“我还在努力，演不了男三，咱演个别的也行啊。毕竟是闵导的电影，好歹争取露个脸。”

朴志训围着小宝马来回来兜圈子，一个不安的念头在脑子里上蹿下跳，他纠结了良久：“这件事情，冠霖知不知道...”

“我也不确定，按道理来讲角色安排是制作团队说了算，但毕竟赖氏是目前最大的出资方，他们有绝对的话语权...”尹智圣建议道：“不然你问问冠霖吧，你们终归是一家人，说不定事情还有回旋的余地。”

晚上两人去之前烧烤过‘心头肉’的餐厅吃饭，朴志训划拉着碗里的汤，有一搭无一搭往嘴里送。赖冠霖看出他心不在焉，包了枚五花肉递到这人嘴边：“怎么回事？今天胃口不好？”

朴志训摇了摇头。

赖冠霖担心的摸了摸人的脑袋：“是不是又病了？要不别吃了，回家我给你测测体温？”

朴志训沉默的放下筷子，一遍遍摩挲着餐桌布料，忽然抬起头直视面前的男人：“冠霖，你爱我吗？”

赖冠霖被他唐突的发问搞得一脸懵，他还没来得及思考就本能的点了点头。

“无论任何事情，你都会毫不犹豫的考虑我，第一时间选择帮助我吗？”

赖冠霖握住他的手，皱紧了眉：“志训哥，你怎么了？”

朴志训呆呆的看着覆在巧克力肌肤上的牛奶色，蓦然回过了神。他把手从那人掌心中猛地抽出来，摇着水杯子转移话题：“没事儿，可能是没休息好，今天一天脑袋都不会转了。我刚才胡说了什么，你别往心里去。”

他们各揣心思回了家，还没进门就从里间传来悉悉索索的动静。只见衣服裤子瘫了一地，几个饮料瓶倒在地上翻来覆去的滚，拖着各种颜色的不知名液体造势。而这满室狼藉的创造者正藏在沙发背后的角落里，磨着木制硬材汪汪直叫。

赖朴二人呆立在原地，满肚子火却没法冲一只狗开炮，只得任劳任怨的踏下腰收拾。朴志训拿被Max咬烂的衬衫一趟趟把散漫在地的残局包起来，胡乱往垃圾桶丢，赖冠霖吸着地毯：“你是不是忘记放狗粮了？”

“可能吧，”朴志训挠了挠头：“从来没见它闹的这么厉害过。”

眼见着打扫的差不多他转身去厨房洗手，赖冠霖急匆匆的冲进来，挤到他身边就着水蹭了半天：“糟糕，洗不掉了。”

朴志训一看，是赖冠霖当个宝似的供在床头的拳击手套，此刻染的红一道蓝一道，隐约还被Max咬破了几处皮，可怜兮兮的。他看着青年小心翼翼磨蹭布料的动作原本就梗了一天的心又是一阵阵不舒服，于是关了水，故作漫不经心的试探：“算了吧冠霖，都烂成这样了，洗不掉也用不了，你还要留着吗？”

赖冠霖忙着擦皮布上的污渍，头都没抬起来一下：“不然找个专业清洗的试试吧，家里的洗衣液一点用都没有...”

“赖冠霖，你这么舍不得这玩意儿，到底是因为没了它你就没钱去买下一副还是因为这手套的主人是珍映啊？！”

赖冠霖吃惊的抬起头：“哥，你说什么呢...”

他只看得到这个人低垂着眼帘不肯看他，嘴唇发白，却一直在颤抖的样子：“我忍了一天不敢问你，因为我怕是我太过敏感，惹你生气。赖冠霖，你们家投资了我想要出演的电影，那你知不知道，原本说好让我演的角色现在换成珍映了吗？”

四目相接，朴志训的情绪在看到对面那人点头的动作后一下子爆炸了：“冠霖，你为什么这么对我？！”他背靠桌角拼命支撑着体重，几乎快要落下泪来：“是不是这个配角在你眼里微不足道，谁演都行，那还不如借花献佛的送给你爱了那么多年的裴珍映？！”

“呵，想我在听说这个消息的最初，还妄图找你帮忙再去跟剧组争取一下，”朴志训仰着脖子不断逼迫自己咽下哽咽：“ 谁成想你不光瞒着我早就知道了，还根本无动于衷...”

“哥，事情不是你想的这样...”赖冠霖心急的打断了他的话，拽着人的胳膊不知该从何辩解：“我早就跟你说过，这部戏哪怕截至目前还存在许多不确定因素，我没有告诉你是不想让你失望...”

“可是我已经失望了！”朴志训紧紧攥着拳头，锥心的刺痛让他连站都站不稳，泪水在眼眶里狼狈的打着转：“冠霖...你明明知道，我为了这个角色推掉了多少机会，付出了多少努力，你比谁都清楚！你要我怎么相信你现在背着我所做的一切是为了我好，不是在糊弄我...”

他被男人一把拥进怀里，闻着那人熟悉的气味眼泪还是不受控制的落了下来。赖冠霖感受到他挣扎的反抗动作，心痛的无以复加。他一遍遍捋着朴志训的头发：“哥，你是想让我伤心死吗...我这么爱你，又怎么会害你...我只能告诉你，我在努力争取的事情，现在...确实还没能看到结果。我知道我说什么在你看来一点说服力也没有，可是你能不能再等等，再相信我一次好不好？”

他握着朴志训的下巴，心疼的帮他一点点拭去眼泪：“不要和我吵架了好吗？你要是不想见我，我就搬出去住两天，我们都...平静一点...”

 

距离赖冠霖搬离两人的小窝已经过去五天了，他知道朴志训还在气头上，所以尽管想念、担心，他却不敢去见他。朴志训每天早晨打开手机，里面塞满了那人前一天发来的信息，无一例外不在嘱咐他少打游戏早点睡，按时吃饭记得保暖。他每次读着读着，眼圈就不争气的开始发红，于是把手机丢在一边，不想再看那些扰人心绪的文字一眼。

绝对巅峰换角一事依然没有任何进展，尹智圣争取了半天，结果剧组一反常态，提到朴志训的名字就闪烁其词，一会儿答应考虑考虑一会儿又说可能有其他安排。朴志训没办法，他推掉了年末所有的档期就为了上这个戏，没成想现在落了个又没工作又没收入的下场。他天天闲在家里喝闷酒，黑白颠倒间满脑子都是赖冠霖的音容笑貌，闭上眼睛是睁开眼睛还是。于是日子久了，他又渐渐心软起来。

或许赖冠霖的隐瞒确实是有什么难言之隐，或许是他容易胡思乱想的毛病加剧了事情的恶化。尽管爱人把自己原本唾手已得的机会拱手让人的事实深深刺痛了朴志训，可他还是无法自控的，没骨气的深爱着，也一点点的原谅着那个人。

那天中午朴志训还没从床上爬起来就接到了电话：“小～训～训～想我了没？”

朴志训搅合着刚睡醒一坨稀泥的大脑，艰难的辨认：“宋景龙？”

对方嘿嘿一笑：“哎呀，难为你还记得我。我可是...日日舍不得忘了你呢...”

朴志训强撑着床板坐起来，脑袋直发晕：“有何贵干？”

“当然是来邀你，共-度-春-宵啦。”

朴志训被他气笑了：“宋景龙，我看你还没挨够揍，脑子是不是进水了？！”

“诶诶，志训，话可不能这么说。咱们男未婚男未嫁的，凑个伴一起朝幸福的明天冲刺，这不犯法吧？”

朴志训呼吸一窒，警铃大作：“你这话是什么意思？”

“什么意思，什么意思你自己还不清楚吗朴志训？”对方阴森森冷哼道：“你跟赖冠霖沆瀣一气，试图瞒天过海。要不是有人托我打听你们的关系，我哪能知道这背后还有裸照假结婚这出大戏，真是妙极了...”

朴志训猛地站了起来，嘴唇发白。听那人继续道：“底片现在就在我手里，啧啧，赖冠霖身材还挺不错的啊...”

朴志训额上的青筋突突直跳，他极力调节着呼吸试图保持冷静：“你说吧，什么条件，你能答应把底片换过来。”

“志训啊，你还是这么冲动...”宋景龙拖着长长的尾音七拐八拐，混蛋极了：“我不是早就说过了嘛，我什么都不稀罕，我就惦记着你那宝贝屁股。怎么样，我想跟你共度春宵，一圆旧梦。”

“你他妈做梦！有本事你尽管曝光去，我大不了换个行业不干了，看谁会信你这个无赖的话！”朴志训整个炸了。

“哎呦我的小祖宗，先别急嘛...”宋景龙不慌不忙的火上浇油，一副稳操胜券的样子：“你放心的了自己，就不担心担心你那位假老公吗？我可听说，赖冠霖家的公司下个月打算在美股上市，这么大个丑闻，啧，我倒是挺想看看赖老爷知道这个消息是什么反应。”

朴志训登时如坠冰窖，牙齿咬的咯咯直响，一句驳斥的话说不出来。

“你好好考虑考虑，我没多大的耐性，等不了你几天...”

放下电话，朴志训蜷缩成一团，崩溃的抱住了自己的脑袋。他长到这么大，一路顺风顺水，遇神杀神遇鬼打鬼，自己那二两肉一戳就破的还硬要帮这个挡箭帮那个堵枪眼的，强势惯了。他以为裹在这般金钟罩铁布衫下的钻石心早能对任何事情泰然自若，一笑置之，老天却偏偏在他情绪最低落的当口出这么大一个难题考验他。

朴志训逞强了小半辈子，就没那么难过。那几张轻飘飘的底片一旦曝光，不只是他的事业，连心上人都要一并被毁个干脆，朴志训这下是真的不知道该怎么办了。

他跌跌撞撞的爬了起来，勉强给尹智圣编辑了几条短信说明状况。日头走了过半，滴滴答答的钟表声让这间毫无生气的屋子越发显得清冷寂寞，朴志训呆呆的听着听着，心头的无助就卷着脆弱铺天盖地将他包围了。他反复劝说着自己，开解着自己，试图命令自己恢复积极乐观的态度面对问题。可是这次不一样，事情的严重性不一样，彼时的心境也不一样。他不断思考着各种解决之法，不断分析着各种可能之道，然而太难了，他悲哀的意识到自己熬不过去，无论怎样都不行。

他从来没有如此强烈的渴望着这个时候能有个人陪在他身边，帮帮他，哪怕只是一个拥抱，一个让他安心的眼神也好。

赖冠霖看到朴志训的来电提醒又惊又喜，他跟Amy简单交代了两句就走出会议室虚掩上门：“冠霖，你今天晚上回家来好不好？”

赖冠霖对他的大事小情一向敏感极了，他心下一紧：“志训哥，你还好吗？怎么讲话...这么有气无力的。”

听筒那端的人一听到他的声音，原本强撑的坚强一下子坍塌个粉碎：“我...确实遇到点难事，一个人扛着，真的好累...好痛苦...”朴志训断断续续的哽咽着，哀求着：“冠霖，你回来吧，我好想你...我、我不能没有你...”

他无助的音色把赖冠霖心疼坏了，那个人总是在他面前展现的要强和自信让他几乎忘了朴志训也会有这么脆弱，需要依靠的一面。他攥紧了电话，就像握住的是那个人冰凉的手，低声宽慰道：“别怕，我今天下了班就回家，天大的事情我们一块面对。”赖冠霖顿了顿，眼圈红了：“哥，我也很想你...”

一场项目调研会折腾到快九点才落幕，赖冠霖下了楼，心急如焚的往家赶。他难以自控的想象着是不是朴志训身体出了问题，家里闹了乱子，越想不安的预感就越强烈。他心浮气躁的大力按着喇叭，车载电话忽然响了，赖冠霖看都没看直接接起来：“冠霖...帮帮我...”

赖冠霖猛踩了一脚刹车，心脏砰砰直跳，他仔细在人喧笛鸣间辨别着那微弱的气音：“珍、珍映哥吗？”

来电是一串陌生的号码，似乎慌乱极了：“拜托你，来接我一趟好么？那几个老板一直动手动脚，我、我被灌了不少酒，马上就要散场了。刚出来上厕所，听到他们在隔壁开了房，我感觉事情有点不对劲...”

赖冠霖熄了火，按住突突狂跳的太阳穴，隐约觉得他声音有些奇怪：“旼炫哥呢？”

“我打不通他的电话...”裴珍映带着焦躁的哭腔央求着：“冠霖，算我求你，今天这桌局除了他们只有我一个人，我真的很害怕会出事...”

赖冠霖攥紧了拳，眸中的狂风暴雨写尽了彷徨与纠结。他望向不远处的车水马龙，千头万绪在脑子里乱战一片，他深知此时此刻无论作下哪个决定舍弃某个选择都会令他感到无尽的后悔和背叛，只是上帝偏偏指派他去回答这道艰涩的题目。末了赖冠霖挣扎着抬起头，咬牙在心中对朴志训说了千百句‘对不起’，风驰电掣的朝裴珍映所在的酒店赶去。

待他火急火燎推开包厢的门，歪歪斜斜的众人正在陆续散场。裴珍映脸颊坨红，眼神却挺清明：“冠霖，你怎么来了？”

赖冠霖一愣：“不是你叫我来的吗？”

裴珍映也是一脸懵逼：“我什么时候叫你来的？冠霖，你确定是我打的电话吗？”

赖冠霖呆立在原地，后背一阵阵冒冷汗，好半天没消化过来。裴珍映走了两步，脚下一软险些跌倒，赖冠霖赶紧扶住他：“算啦，你来的也挺是时候。旼炫哥出差了，我叫了个代驾，你陪我一块下去吧。”

二人跌跌撞撞的下了楼，星光璀璨的银河洒下点点波澜，似乎点缀在草丛间也闪闪烁烁，赖冠霖好奇望过去，那几道光又瞬间杳无踪迹了。他把人扶上了车，裴珍映礼貌点点头：“冠霖，谢谢你。”

赖冠霖摆了摆手。

裴珍映闭目养神休息了一阵，感觉到车子半天没启动，好奇睁开眼才发现赖冠霖撑着车门站在原地，一直没走。他把目光探寻望过去那人抿了抿唇，忽然道：“珍映哥，其实今天我来，是为了还你一个人情。你上高中的时候救过我的那一次，这么多年我一直记在心上。如果有一天你开口，我必定义不容辞。”真诚和坦荡在赖冠霖眼中闪着耀眼的光，是极洒脱的，他释怀的笑了笑：“所以，我们两清了。”

“冠霖，你今天是怎么了？”裴珍映皱着眉，跟不认识了似的看着这个人：“就像我今晚没有给你打电话一样，我想我高中的时候也并没有救过任何人，你...是不是记错了...”

 

赖冠霖心神不宁的开着车往家赶，这个荒诞的夜发生的每一件事都奇怪极了，唐突极了。状似毫不相干，细细深思，却似乎能在细枝末节间找到令人毛骨悚然的联系。要不是因为太担心朴志训，他真想停下来把事情串串，好好想想，或许就能发现某些一直隐藏在乱象下的真相。

等他进了几日未归的家门，黑漆漆的屋子里意外的冷冷清清，空空荡荡，原本说好要等他回来的人，连同总喜欢扑到他裤腿上汪汪直叫的Max一起不见了踪影。赖冠霖在走廊里胡乱踱步，不安到了极点，他给朴志训去了几个电话那人都没接。

等不下去了。他拿上车钥匙正打算去尹智圣家找一圈，朴志训这时回了信息：“家里有急事，我去处理几天再回来。”

赖冠霖放下包，呆呆的看着手机屏幕上这行没有感情的文字，觉得自己应该舒一口气心却莫名提到了嗓子眼。他斟酌着措辞，想问朴志训家里出了什么事，也想跟他解释自己的失约是因为今晚都遭遇了什么，一句话写了又删，删了又写，末了小心补了几句不疼不痒的关切按下了发送。

在那个人直白纯粹不掺杂一点杂质的感情面前，他没有觉得自己做错了事，却忽然难得的胆怯了。

隔天赖冠霖把生活用品陆陆续续搬了回来，他还有一辈子等着要跟朴志训走完，这点波折只不过是漫漫人生长河中的一处顽石，绕一绕也就过了。只是朴志训依然没什么音信，他不肯接赖冠霖的电话，只有被青年狂轰乱炸的短信逼急了，才漫不经心的回上一句‘嗯’或者‘好’，就好像贪财的帝王每到一年仅此一度施粥的日子，才肯开仓吝啬的播撒几滴甘露。

赖冠霖捧着那碗甘泉，除了等待他束手无策。他期盼着，猜度着，幻想着，却不敢越雷池一步。一周后的某天下午，他下班回来，那让他思念又牵挂的身影竟出现在客厅的沙发上，赖冠霖蓦地睁大了双眼。

朴志训一脸倦色，身边立着只巨大的行李箱，似乎是风餐露宿的赶了回来。他们确实太久没见了，赖冠霖望着他清清冷冷的样子，还是没忍住上前抱了抱他，声线控制不住的颤抖，甚至渴望到眼圈一阵阵酸胀：“志训哥，你去哪了？”

朴志训疲惫的笑了笑，不愿多谈：“不是短信里跟你说了嘛...”

“到底出了什么事情，怎么会去那么久...”

朴志训低下头，手指磨蹭着沙发布料：“我回了趟马山，把家里的老房子处理掉了。”赖冠霖怔怔的看着这个人，视线追随着他每一个细小的动作，只见朴志训从衣服口袋里掏出一张支票，平静的推到男人面前：“这里是500万，赖冠霖，我们离婚吧。”

 

11  
赖冠霖瞬间浑身的血液都凝固了：“朴志训，你开什么玩笑？！”

那人不声不响的坐着，不肯开口，也不肯正眼看他。沉默对峙间肃杀的空气绷紧一根弦，似乎随时都能伴随着喷井欲出的情绪炸开来。赖冠霖红着眼睛，声音又急又燥：“如果是因为那天晚上的事情，我可以解释...我在回来的路上接到了珍映哥的电话，情况紧急，没办法我只能赶了过去，等再回到家的时候你已经离开了...”他语无伦次的比比划划，几个句子说的支离破碎又毫无逻辑：“事情的经过就是这样的，如果你还愿意听，我就解释的更详细些...”

青年的喉结上下动了动，末了撇过头淡淡道：“不用说了，我都知道了。”

只不过是长久以来藏在心中，让他备受折磨却不敢揭晓的答案得到了证实，罢了罢了，他总算看透了。

那天晚上朴志训一个人孤零零坐在黑暗里，只是想着等下能见到赖冠霖，内心升腾的温暖和勇气就给了他无尽的力量去面对所有委屈和不安。他焦躁的一遍遍看表，8点，9点，10点了，赖冠霖还是没有回来。

朴志训忐忑极了。他跑到阳台上打算看看那辆熟悉的宝马有没有驶进院子，手机忽然震了震。他解开锁屏，赫然出现在面前的一张照片扼住了他发声的通道，像有人手执一柄利剑把朴志训生劈成两半。

时间是5分钟前，落款是小叮当。透过稀稀疏疏的丛影，黯淡幽然的街灯，尽管偷拍画质粗糙模糊，却不难看出那两个一高一矮搂在一起的暧昧身影，是赖冠霖和裴珍映。

朴志训呆呆的看着这张照片，在巨大的震惊和背叛感面前，即便再勉强自己接受，他还是觉得心痛到快要死掉了。

他只记得赖冠霖说过爱他，吃定他，被他骗到了，却忘了从头到尾承诺过一心一意的人，只有他自己。

他应该觉得意外吗，活该被伤的这么痛吗？是不是幸福的太过就把促成这段婚姻的根源都忘记了？如果不是他死缠烂打，如果不是他一厢情愿的追求，赖冠霖还活在总有一天能拥有裴珍映的妄想里，就连...第一次被他进入的时候，那个人还在唤着珍映的名字...

朴志训抹了把眼睛，扶着墙艰难的站了起来。呆不下去了，一分钟都呆不下去了。这间屋子，目之所及每一处角落，都残留着他们相亲相爱的影子。他们依偎着彼此，陪伴着彼此，在这里拥抱，在这里亲吻，在这里欢好。朴志训颤抖着合上了眼，不敢再看了。曾经甜蜜而心动的一幕幕画面此刻都幻化成让他心碎的过往，他拿不起，却也放不下了。

朴志训深吸了口气，平静而迅速的收拾好行李，带着Max，关上了赖冠霖家的大门。

什么都不要了，他只想保留那点最后说再见的体面和尊严。

朴志训站起来，把支票往前递了递：“收下吧，咱们婚前协议里说好的，我不想欠你。”

“你说离就离？！做梦，门都没有！”赖冠霖血红着眼睛死死抠住他的手臂，话到最后，已经控制不住哽咽了：“朴志训，你这是什么意思？为什么不肯听我解释？我跟你说过多少次，两个人相处难免碰到问题，不要总是自己憋着胡思乱想，你把我赖冠霖当什么了？！啊？把我当成什么了？！就不能心平气和的坐下来听我把话讲明白，说不定你就能...”

“冠霖，我不是不相信你！”朴志训这才抬起头，煞白的小脸上早已满眼是泪，他拼命咬住哆嗦个不停的嘴唇：“我相信你跟珍映没有什么，我也相信你是真的爱我。可是我想知道，你字典里的所谓爱我，是不是心里眼里也只有我一个？！”

赖冠霖艰难蠕动着嘴唇，眼神里闪动的光错综复杂。他想要稳住这个人摇摇欲坠的身形，就被他抹着眼泪一把甩开：“你说啊，这个问题有这么难回答吗？！我要你一句真话，那段回忆，对你来说有多宝贵，是不是就那么，让你难忘？”

男人张了张嘴，喉咙像塞了坨巨大的棉花，堵的他一个字说不出来。

朴志训痛的几乎无法支撑自己站立，他挣扎着背过身不再看他，流着泪哑声骂道：“赖冠霖，你他妈王八蛋！”

早就应该料到的事实，当真的看到那人茫然的默认，心还是被凉的彻彻底底。朴志训攥着拳头，指甲深陷进肉里都不曾感到一丝疼痛，他拼命咽下哽噎：“冠霖，也许连你自己都没有意识到，咱们两个的爱，是不对等的...”他苦笑着褪下戒指，放在那张支票旁边：“我全心全意的爱你，只要你出现了，我的视线里就再也容不下别人。”

“而在你的内心深处，始终有一处小小的位置保留着你的过去。你珍之重之，舍不得它受到一丝玷污。尽管你没有亲口承认，我还是看到了它的存在。”那人张皇的伸出手试图打断他的话，朴志训颤抖着抬高了声线：“如果不是这样的话，那天晚上出了事，为什么你的第一直觉是选择陪在珍映身边，放弃了我...”

赖冠霖痛苦的摇着头：“志训哥，你怎么会这么想...”

“冠霖，还记得结婚前你调侃我学不会配合你的感受，其实你又何尝不是...直到现在，你也没能理解，”朴志训拖着箱子，往门口走了两步：“这段日子以来，只要一想到你那段恋恋不舍的过去，它不属于我，甚至比我在你心里的地位还要高，我就、我就受不了，”他揪住心口的布料，眼前再度模糊一片：“我好嫉妒...嫉妒的快要疯了，真的...你不知道我有多痛...”

赖冠霖不管不顾的从背后紧紧抱住这个人，心痛的无法呼吸：“哥，哥...对不起，对不起...为什么我没能早点和你谈谈，为什么已经把你伤的这么重了我才后知后觉，”他将头埋在朴志训的颈窝，深深的嗅着他熟悉的味道，哀求他：“可是我爱你，我真的爱你，求求你，不要离开我...没有你我要怎么活下去...”

朴志训忍住眼泪，强硬的掰开了他的手：“冠霖，都是成年人了，没有必要彼此折磨，我们...还是做回朋友吧。”

“不要，不要...什么朋友，我们怎么可能只是朋友...”这几句决绝的话让赖冠霖彻底慌乱了，他不敢再去抱这个人，只是攥紧他的衣角，红着眼睛苦苦恳求，绝望的企盼他能回心转意：“志训哥，你曾经说，我想要的你都会给我。现在...这句话还算数吗？”

“...你根本就不知道，你对我有多重要...哥，我拜托你，请求你...不要轻易说分手好不好，再给我一些时间，我会向你证明自己，我、我不会再让你失望了...”

朴志训心脏钝痛，已然坚持不住。他摇了摇头，慢慢推开了这个人，转身离开了这间曾带给他无限幸福与温存的屋子。

 

他浑浑噩噩的进了电梯，又飘飘荡荡下了楼。尹智圣接过行李，放进等候多时的奔驰后备箱里。二人沉默着上了车，他想摸摸这个人的头，手抬起，还是放下了。朴志训胡乱抹了把脸，失笑道：“一个不留神，又变成单身狗了，智圣哥，我下半辈子的幸福可得靠你了啊。”

尹智圣看着他红通通的眼圈，不知道该怎么安慰他才好：“志训...我有时候在想，如果不是我...非叫你们结婚，是不是就不会造成今天这种局面...”

朴志训摆了摆手：“哥，你想哪去了，跟你一点关系都没有，”他满不在乎的看着窗外那条熟悉的街，就仿佛依稀回到他冒着倾盆大雨对某个人表白真心的夜：“不就是...又是一个人了嘛...一个人挺好的，吃饭没人嫌我咂巴嘴睡觉没人跟我抢被子游戏想打到几点就几点，真的，别提有多自在。”

他又安静了下来。半晌尹智圣叹着气，把他搂进怀里揉他的头发：“志训，想哭就哭吧，别忍着了。”

他用一句话就戳破了这人压抑已久的情绪气球，朴志训揪着尹智圣的衣角，终于失声痛哭。失去了，真的失去了。那个会被他的小把戏骗到，容许他变成怪物，承诺只对他认真；那个带给他欢笑也为他流过泪，那个他唯一幻想过会和自己走过一生一世的男人，即便他再痛再不舍，他还是在他青春尚好的人生舞台上提前谢幕了。

然而他依然感谢尹智圣，感谢那个荒唐混乱的夜，感谢所有把赖冠霖带到他身边的人和事，能和这个人轰轰烈烈的爱一场，朴志训无怨无悔。

只是那个人留下的伤口实在太深太深，他不在了，把朴志训的心也生剜去一半，他不知道自己还有没有可能复原...

 

朴志训搬回了K市的故宅，这地方地处幽静，人烟稀少，当然最值得称赞的一点是跟赖冠霖家相距甚远，朴志训再满意不过。只是Max明明回到从小长到大的旧居，却意外的不适应。朴志训看着它每天蔫蔫的样子，心里又是一阵阵难过。

爱情不顺利工作也不省心，小朴重振精神，立志关关难过关关过，只要他积极面对，总能扭转乾坤。至于出演绝对巅峰，他已经不奢望了，一来尹智圣磨了这么久也没后续，二来依他目前和赖冠霖的状况，朴志训不想也不敢再跟那个人有任何瓜葛。

好在天无绝人之路，尹智圣说破了嘴皮子，把他临时加塞进一档日播综艺当助理主持。听着还挺风光实则是块烫手山芋，每次录影不是被画成妖魔鬼怪就是为了综艺效果被拉出来恶整。朴志训倒还算淡然，年末各家艺人的档期早被排的满满当当，这时候能空缺出来的通告不棘手也怪了。再者说他正在跟赖冠霖闹离婚，老家的房子卖了还摊上全部的积蓄才凑齐这500万，他确实急需用钱。别说被整了，就是被打的节目他都肯接。

朴志训日日忙着在家跟电视台间连轴转，充实到脑浆都快被榨干也就没有力气去想那些让他觉得痛的从前了。只是楼下那辆黑色宝马，每天晚上风雨无阻的来，再披星戴月的回，锲而不舍的奔赴向一个个孤单的约会，再留下一地燃着火星的烟头，诉说它的等待与思念。他每次看到，都会心疼的喘不过气来。

临近年尾的月余，迎来了K市的第一场雪。赖冠霖裹着风衣哆哆嗦嗦的站在飞扬翩跹的雪花间，一个劲儿的跺脚。他苦笑着看了眼表，十几天了，他天天报道，可是朴志训...依然不肯下来见他。

青年僵硬的转身从车里取出咖啡握在手中，借着余温试图取暖。他无数次想就这样鲁莽的上楼拉开他的家门，即使他逃避也要逼他直视着自己的眼睛告诉他，他爱他，他要他，他这辈子都只能是他的人。结果冲动都蔓延到了腿部神经末梢，又灰溜溜的退去了。

赖冠霖不得不承认，那天晚上朴志训质问他的话，句句切中要害，字字见血，彻头彻尾将他看了个仔细。他无法反驳，更无法欺骗朴志训，所以彼时他狼狈的沉默，此时他窝囊的一次次站在黑夜里，隔着若即若离的暮色任想念恣意却不敢靠近。

他不知道该如何形容自己对裴珍映抱着怎样的感情，如果说朴志训对他是习惯，那他对裴珍映...或许是崇拜，或许是感激，但更多的，应该是对青春的缅怀。

那个人在赖冠霖青涩懵懂，最低潮失落的日子里，教会了他怎样笑，如何面对恐惧，如何点亮内心的光明与温暖。如果不是裴珍映，在他最需要的时候向他伸出手，他可能还是那个整日低迷于丧母之痛里，任同学欺辱霸凌的中学生。朴志训有句话说对了，对于那段回忆，他确实难以忘怀，珍之重之。

赖冠霖又看了眼表，10点半了，再等等吧，就当...让那个他牵挂的人多陪他一会儿。正这样想着，耳边传来脚步声：“冠霖，你...有什么事吗？”

赖冠霖抬起头，朴志训的突然出现让他整个人都惊慌失措了起来：“我、我来看看你过得好不好，还有，”他偷偷打量着这个人，察觉到他瘦了很多，心下一沉：“这张支票，还给你。”赖冠霖把那张薄纸塞到青年手里，固执道：“哥，我不同意离婚。”

朴志训眼睛都没抬一下，似乎是早就料到他会这么说：“不收就不收了吧，”他讽刺一笑：“反正离一年的合约期也没两天了，再这样周旋下去有什么意义？只能是耽误彼此另觅第二春的时间。”

赖冠霖握紧了拳，颤着声音道：“合约我没有签字，根本不算数！”他一把抓住朴志训的手，深深的看着他：“我的春天早被你攥在手心里了，志训哥，没有你，我就永远等不来春天。”

朴志训心窝子都快被这个人戳成稀巴烂，他开始后悔怎么会一时冲动看到赖冠霖站在雪中瘦削的身影就头脑发热的冲下了楼。他试图抽出手，那人紧紧牵住他不肯放松：“哥，那天晚上你走了之后，我一个人想了很多。如果不是你说...我恐怕直到现在都不知道自己竟带给你那么大的不安全感和不确定，是我太粗心大意，太迟钝，伤了你的心...我会用我的余生来补偿，用我的整个生命好好爱你，”他留恋的摩挲着朴志训细软的皮肤，舍不得离开那温润熟悉的触感：“可我不会为我曾作出的决定狡辩，我想如果你是我，处在当时的状况下，你也会作出和我同样的选择...”

朴志训摇了摇头，不想再听下去。那人制住他的肩膀痴痴的望进他的眸中，当看到他黯然颓丧的眼神时，心尖一颤：“那天电话里，你没来及告诉我的...到底是什么事？”

朴志训移开视线，淡淡道：“没关系，我已经处理好了。”

“真的？你不要骗我。”

“真的。”

他不愿多谈，赖冠霖看着他心力交瘁的样子，明知他故意瞒着自己，却也实在狠不下心继续追问。他们又陷入了僵持的沉默，末了朴志训叹了口气：“你天天这么等也不是回事，我已经向前看了，希望你早点释怀，不要继续在原地踏步。”他用脚蹭着地上灰突突的雪：“这样吧冠霖，我录了一天影，很累了。你今天...就回去吧。我...落了两件Max的衣服在你家，麻烦你回去找找，什么时候找到了，什么时候再帮我送过来。”

赖冠霖张了张口，还想要再说点什么。但不知怎的，那人面上明显淡然的拒绝一次次让巧舌如簧的自己在面对他的时候理屈词穷，他无奈抱了抱这个人，让他的体温在自己怀中残留的再久一点，才听话上了车。

朴志训呆呆的看着他越去越远的背影，强忍住眼泪逼自己转过了身。哪有什么Max的衣服，他只不过是...看着他在雪中受冻的样子心疼的快要裂开了。

 

赖冠霖进了门，冷冰冰的屋子里没有了那个人，他家都不想回。他倒在沙发上给Star娱乐去了两个电话，最近一直在争取的事情总算有些眉目，放下手机，心情多少好过了一点。

这样一天天无望的等下去，不知道...还能不能盼到那人回心转意的一天。

他呆坐了一会儿，想起临走时朴志训说过的话，开始翻箱倒柜找Max的衣服，结果连翻了几个抽屉都没有发现。他正准备换个房间，隐约藏在盒下露出熟悉的一角，让他心脏狠狠一紧。

赖冠霖颤抖着抽出那张红配绿，印着幼稚歌词，原本应该躺在他办公室书桌深处，记录着某段美好过往的卡片。他艰难闭了闭眼，鼓足勇气翻了个面。

写信的人不知融了多少悱恻缠绵，柔情蜜意，只用短短几十个字就写尽了纸短情长，地老天荒。正面烙印着曾经幸福的点滴，反面刻满对未来的畅享，一正一反间，他甚至能想象到那人握着笔时眼角的神采飞扬。

小霖子：  
Merry Christmas！  
哥还欠你一次蜜月，一场婚礼。等明年空了，我们计划起来好不好？你忘了，哥可不会忘！我要把这世界上所有的最好都留着，就给你。  
踏实跟着我吧，我会爱你，疼你一辈子。  
——你的志训哥

赖冠霖呆呆的看着这简简单单几行字，好半天整个人像被抽空了灵魂般，鼻尖酸涩，他却连泪都不知道怎么流了。

他扶着墙跌跌撞撞站了起来，压抑的空气呛的他喉腔一阵阵倒气，无法平复。赖冠霖咳着咳着，越发克制不住。他捂住咽喉狼狈的倒在地上，痛的快把心肝肺一并吐出来，肩膀缩在一起，难堪的颤抖。

如果没有那些误会和伤害，他会不会在即将到来的圣诞夜收到这份惊喜，那个手捧真心的人眨着明亮的大眼睛，害羞着讨要一枚亲吻和一句我也爱你。或许来年的某日此时，他们正相亲相爱的搂在一起讨论办婚礼的场地去海岛度蜜月的酒店，再在那人沉睡时偷偷写下约定一生的誓言放在那人枕边。

朴志训已经想的那么久那么远，单膝跪地，把他这辈子的温柔和浪漫献到他面前。而赖冠霖明明脑子都不用动一下，就可以翘着二郎腿坐在高脚凳上收获的这份幸福，此刻他却只能握着这张没有温度没有感情的卡片，沉浸在懊恼和悔恨里一遍遍幻想。

而他都做了什么。

赖冠霖崩溃的捂住了脸。他只顾着纠结自己对裴珍映怀着怎样复杂的感情，却忘了即便再复杂，它都不可能是爱情；他停在原地守候，祈祷那个人会对自己心软，却忘了他有多爱朴志训，多无法失去这个人，他怎么会容许自己只是被动的等待。朴志训留给他无数次挽回这段感情的机会，他应该在知道他回老家的当晚去马山找他，抱住他拖着箱子走出家门的背影，叩响他的门而不是傻站在雪地里，一夜夜望着客厅亮了又灭的光，想念那个人的一颦一笑。

可悲的是...他竟没有抓住一次。

赖冠霖跌坐在黑暗里，捏着那张薄薄的纸任泪水肆意滑落。他还没来得及看清他的笨拙与怯懦，就把两个人都刺的遍体鳞伤...他...根本无法原谅这样的自己。

 

宋景龙开着他爹新换的劳斯莱斯载着新欢旧爱招摇过市，一顿大酒之后去了城东奔城西，惺惺作态的把小情儿一个个送到家门口，最后剩下个朴志训。二人驶到楼下，他吹了一路牛逼且停不下来：“看见没，你龙哥不在乎，真的，今晚十桌开台的钱我一人包了，有钱难买爷高兴。”他拍了拍朴志训清冷漂亮的脸：“小训训，苦海无涯回头是岸，早点跟着你龙哥就能早享一天福。”

那人没作声。宋景龙熄了火，眯着眼上下打量他：“今天还不让我上楼吗？”

朴志训垂着眼睫，淡淡道：“我妈来了，一直没走。”

“呵，你小子少跟我在这编理由兜圈子，迟早是我的人了还在这装什么冷艳大白菜，”宋景龙嘴角噙着冷笑：“别以为我不知道你在想什么...”

他挑着眉居高临下的斜睨着朴志训，怎么看怎么觉得他比自己哪个情人都漂亮三分。宋景龙咂巴着嘴，手伸进这人衣服里揉他的腰：“志训，你弄弄清楚现在是谁在求谁。到底什么时候...才能让我得偿所愿啊？”

朴志训皮笑肉不笑的把他的爪子拨下去：“龙哥，你没听过一句老话么。最好的总要留在最后品，所以，你急什么啊...”

宋景龙挑了挑眉：“啧，我就喜欢你这个劲儿，贼带感，”他掐着朴志训脸蛋子拧了半天：“够辣。”

等朴志训从电梯里出来翻钥匙，门口蹲着的某坨大型不知名生物吓了他一跳。赖冠霖从黑暗里走出来，像饿狼一般直勾勾盯着他：“志训哥，你跟了宋景龙。”

朴志训心浮气躁的推开这个人把钥匙插进锁眼里：“我爱跟谁跟谁，恐怕和你没什么关系吧。”

“你是我的人！怎么可能和我没关系！”

“赖冠霖！”朴志训忍着气回过头，那个人通红的眼睛，苍白的面色和空气中漂浮的浓郁酒精味让他一下子就心软了：“你喝酒了？”

赖冠霖没有说话，跟着了魔似的看着他。朴志训移开视线，叹了口气：“我叫个车，把你送回去。冠霖，你成熟一点，你现在这个样子...搅合得大家都过不痛快。”他边说边推开门，背后传来的一股力量猛地跟着他挤了进来。朴志训根本来不及反抗就被那个人按在门上，堵住了嘴唇。

火热的舌伸进来，肆意而贪婪的扫荡。朴志训手杵在青年胸前拼命推搡，那人握着他的下巴跟要吃了他似的恶狠狠，两个人僵持了良久，主动出击的一方才咬着他的嘴角结束了这个吻：“哥，我好想你，我想你想的快要疯了。”

这人还真是好段数，只用一个吻就把朴志训的心扔到火堆里翻来覆去的烤，他偷偷攥紧了衣角，冷笑道：“所以呢？你想我我就该容许你大晚上私闯民宅，你想我就能不经过我的同意啃我一嘴唾沫，按着剧情发展下一步是不是就要扒了我的裤子上一夜啊？！”

话到最后嗓子里全是血腥味。赖冠霖跟老鹰抓小鸡似的拽着他的手，眼中的情网铺天盖地：“过去的误会，我不祈求你能原谅。可是哥，你气我什么，都不能质疑我对你的感情。我爱你，爱到我觉得自己变得不正常。看在我天天晚上失眠，班也没心思上了的份上，我求求你，不要放弃我...”

他焦急的看到那人撇过头，作了个不必再说的动作：“你错了，我从头到尾都没生过你的气。冠霖，我这个人毛病多，眼睛里揉不得沙子。我想你也是一样，大家各退一步海阔天空，找个你会全心全意去爱的人好好过吧。”

“那个人就是你我根本不用找！”赖冠霖被他这句话刺激的酒劲儿又上来了，他踉踉跄跄的死抠着朴志训，脑子一波波犯晕：“志训哥，我欠你一个答案，如果再不能亲口告诉你我好怕...你会离我越来越远。珍映哥陪着我长大，我对他...有依恋，有仰慕，可是我爱的，唯一会让我心动的，我白天夜里每时每刻想着的人...是你...”

朴志训五脏六腑都快被这个小王八蛋碾碎了，他强忍住眼泪艰难撑着门，腿软的站都站不稳：“你现在跟我说这些有什么意义？你觉得我还会相信吗？还会在乎吗？！”

赖冠霖红着眼睛拿出那张散着玫瑰余香的卡片，哽噎着低吼：“那你曾背着我计划的惊喜，你的那些浪漫的点子呢？你能忘了你和我走过的一切，忘了我们是怎样爱过的吗？！朴志训，你明明还爱着我，为什么不能再给我一次机会，我会加倍的，加十倍的对你好！你想要我做什么都可以，就是不要不肯理我...”

他哭了。

这么高大的一个人，他宁肯跪在泥里也要捧在手心上疼的一个人，此刻狼狈的鞠着背，在他面前像个孩子似的失声痛哭。朴志训在此后无数个梦中梦到，醒来都会像突发心绞痛似的喘不上气来。他把难堪的垂着头不敢看他的人扶到沙发上坐好：“冠霖，你还是回去吧...”他的声音疲惫极了，也憔悴极了：“我想你根本没有想明白，只是一路顺风顺水惯了没尝过被人拒绝的滋味，才会一时头脑发热的不理智。”朴志训端来一杯水，哑声道：“你稍座一下，我去打个电话...”

 

赖冠霖再醒来的时候天色已然大亮，他揉着酸疼的脑袋从办公室的折叠床上爬起来。Amy敲了敲门：“赖总，需要带份早餐吗？”

赖冠霖摇了摇头：“我怎么会在这里？”

“您都忘了吗？”Amy一愣：“昨天晚上您爱人打电话叫我接您，我就带了两个同事过去了。结果您上了车，一直闹着...说什么家里冷不肯回去。”她小心打量着赖冠霖萎靡的脸色，猜也猜得到是两口子吵架。Amy不敢多言：“没办法，我们只能把您送到这。”

赖冠霖点点头，低声道了句谢谢。

静悄悄的办公室又只剩他一个人，光晕点缀在晨曦里顽皮的上蹿下跳。赖冠霖呆呆的看了一会儿，没什么力气的躺在床上。昨夜发生的一切在他体内穿肠过肚，就连宿醉都无法另他麻木。他捂住脸，蜷缩成一团。

怎么办，怎么办...

赖冠霖这才了解，求而不得是有多痛。他以为自己已经足够真诚，足够努力，只差把心都剖出来给那个人看，朴志训还是不肯相信他。

赖冠霖苦笑着坐起来，痛到最深得不到开解，也就只能胡乱找理由怨天尤人。他想他又有什么错呢？误会过对裴珍映的感情，他看清了；怯懦和迟钝的性格，他直面了；爱他说过，只要他说过，不能没有他也说过，可是那个人依然不肯原谅他，还能要赖冠霖怎么做呢？

正憋闷的想着，门忽然被人推开来。Amy拿了包纸袋子递到他面前：“赖总，之前您让我找的皮具店，刚把东西送回来了，您看看吧。”

她带上门。赖冠霖取出那副拳击手套，不愧是专业清洗，划痕没了，破损也补了，在金灿灿的阳光下光泽如初，若说是全新的，也说不定会有人相信。只是此时他再看到这只手套，虽然依然对他意义深远，在经历了这么多变故之后，内心的五味杂陈却只有赖冠霖一个人才能体会。

他叹了口气，随意摸了一把内里发现竟然没干。赖冠霖走到窗边，打算把手套翻个面吹吹风，翻折转弄间意外发现里侧手肘的部位，似乎缝着几枚...他从未发现过的小字。

他好奇展平那处折痕，登时愣在了原地。

浅蓝丝线绘制的图案花样质朴，也很简单，简单到只有三个字母：P.J.H

 

12  
朴志训不喜欢K市的秋，它萧索，冰冷，阴晴不定，却因为和朴佑镇的一个赌变得饶有情趣了起来。

体能训练班下课后，他背着书包在门口溜溜哒哒不肯走，不远处的培训室里隐约传来‘嘿’‘哈’‘哈’‘嘿’的整齐喊声。朴志训抻着脖子瞅了半天，什么都没能看到。他不死心，几步蹿上教室门口的石阶，使出吃奶的劲儿连蹦带跳，总算看见那个梳着娃娃头的少年身影。

正蹦的兴起，背后好一阵吆喝。朴佑镇率领一帮狐朋狗友去隔壁高中打群架，单车后座还载了个漂亮妹妹。众人浩浩荡荡路过此地，朴志训活蹦乱跳的屁股就显得格外乍眼：“呦志训！在这等哪位小美人哪？”朴佑镇吹了声口哨：“都俩月了，我女朋友换了仨，你跟人家手牵过没？”

“滚滚滚，”他俩从小到大损惯了，一天不亏上对方两句心里就不舒服。朴志训被怼的心浮气躁，他头都没回，冲身后比了比中指：“别惹我啊！带好你的妹妹，再带上你的哥们儿，麻溜从我眼前消失！”

“志训，不是我说你，就你这个追法，等咱们毕业你也要不着人家的电话，”朴佑镇腿翘在单车上乱晃，后座的小女友娇滴滴帮他捏肩：“作为和你相爱相杀多年的基友，兄弟我免费支你一招。调查清楚人家喜欢啥没，买起来送起来啊，投其所好就算不能俘获芳心，好得也能加深对你的印象嘛。”

朴志训猴似的扒在柱子上，屁股撅的老高，少年清秀的背影隐在队伍末尾，叫人怎么也看不仔细：“呵，我们珍珍可没这么庸俗。”

朴佑镇恨铁不成钢的一个劲儿砸吧嘴：“罢辽罢辽，那就祝你马到成功旗开得胜，争取在80岁之前抱得美人归。走咯！”

年轻男孩的嬉闹伴随着轮胎摩擦地面的咯吱声渐行渐远，朴志训瞪着快掉出来的眼珠子偷窥了半天，直到胳膊麻了才琢磨出朴佑镇的话有几分道理。他悻悻然从柱子上滑下来，体能培训室内整齐划一的口号似乎和刚结束了前一节课的自己没什么干系。朴志训慢吞吞踢着地上的石子，想着自己又没开花又没结果的单恋，怀着悲痛欲绝的心情怒拿了两瓶AD钙奶打算照朴佑镇的说法试试看。等出了便利店的大门，他看着地面曲曲折折的纹路，一路纠结着怎么跟裴珍映开这个口，裹在飒飒秋风里的街角暗巷间，隐约传来...些许不和谐的动静。

朴志训没来由的停下了脚步，蹑手蹑脚趴在墙边一探头，呵...这是什么...恶霸当街强抢美人的戏码啊！只见那‘美人’白生生的，个头和自己差不多高，一张精致小脸上的凤眼一个青一个紫，被揍的腰直不起来还在拼死抵抗。马山霸王的正义感在可怜兮兮的美人面前噌一下从头顶燃到了脚底，他把书包胡乱丢在地上，大喝一声冲将进了战场。

好在小流氓人数虽多，武力在从天而降的朴志训面前还是逊色三分。待他左右开弓把混混们吓唬走，才发现方才还能负隅抵抗的‘美人’瘫坐在地上，嘤嘤噎噎的吸鼻子。

小朴喘着粗气解下沾着小流氓鼻血的手套，从兜里翻出纸巾，丢到他面前：“喂，你哪个学校的啊？”

美人低头抹眼睛，声音闷闷的：“A中的。”

朴志训龇牙咧嘴的看着手上突突直流血的伤疤，想到这不知道遭遇过什么凄惨经历的孩子比自己还小上几岁，心肠一软：“能自己回家不？需要找你们老师么？”

美人拧着脖子不肯说话。

两个人沉默了一阵。隔着不远忽然传来几句尖锐的女高音：“裴珍映，你下课了吗？”

朴志训心道不妙，怒‘操’了一声，他一听就听出这半路杀出来的程咬金是他们珍珍的另一位追求者朱莉莉。朴志训背上书包一边吼着‘等一下我来了’，一边朝阳光满布的街道跑去，等冲出街角，他又犹豫着停了下来。

“喂，我说...”赖冠霖抬起头，眼皮上的青紫阻碍了视线，叫他怎么也看不清那人的脸：“别人冲你扔石头，你就不要扔回去了。”少年打起架来有几分厉害，声音却是温温柔柔，经年后想来始终温暖依旧：“兴许某一天盖高楼的时候，它还能派上用场。”

 

朴志训抵达橘子夜店的时候一行人已经喝空了十几瓶香槟，宋景龙坐在美男美女环绕的中心，见他来了，招了招手：“小训训，来，过来，到我身边座。”

朴志训紧了紧拳，坐到翻着白眼腾出空位的小鸭子边上：“几日不见如隔三秋，志训，想我了没？”

朴志训不声不响把手抽出来，敷衍道：“没有龙哥想我想的多。”

宋景龙哈哈大笑，递给他一杯长岛冰茶干了个杯：“你这张小嘴真招人疼。”说着他把身边各色奇形怪状的男女挥开，搂着朴志训的腰咬他的耳朵：“志训，别老是对我冷冰冰的，要不是因为我临时改变主意，你只会死的更惨。”

朴志训警惕瞪着他，听那人继续道：“有人看你不顺眼，想借我的手找你的麻烦。可是呢，哪有这么简单？”他冷笑了一声：“你跟你那位假老公让我在大庭广众下出了丑，这口恶气至今没出，好不容易让我抓到把柄，我不借此机会玩上两天，怎么可能如此轻易放过你呀...”

电光火石间朴志训猛打了个激灵，脑中闪过这阵子发生的一连串怪事，后背一股股冒冷汗，宋景龙捉住他的肉手使劲揉：“比你漂亮的，比你听话的人多的是，可是谁叫你招惹上我了呢。小训训，早从也是从，晚从也是从。择日不如撞日，今晚就跟了我吧，早点跟着我，我还能帮你跟那煞神说说，指定能放你一马。”

朴志训蹭一下站了起来，方才喝的那杯长岛冰茶在他胃里翻江倒海，逆着喉腔联合食道里的黏膜犯酸水。他吞咽着唾沫，勉强道：“我、我去趟洗手间。”

宋景龙意味深长的讥笑道：“去吧去吧，别走的太远就好，谅你也逃不出我的手心。”

待他跌跌撞撞冲去厕所干呕了半天，什么东西都没能吐出来。朴志训用凉水拍了拍自己烧的通红的脸，冰冷的触感让他紊乱如麻的大脑一点点恢复了正常思考的频率。仔细回忆，这段日子以来，陌生电话，恐吓，几次三番的照片威胁。特别是他决定分手的那夜这边厢刚出了状况，赖冠霖就偶遇了久未联络的裴珍映，甚至连他收到短信的时间，再结合宋景龙方才那番说辞，似乎确实...太巧了一些...

朴志训心神不宁的看着镜子里自己那副憔悴模样，他这阵子忙着奔波工作应付宋景龙伤感旧爱，根本没有时间停下来好好想想这个中曲折的背后，是不是并没有面上他看到的那么简单。

正胡思乱想的当口手机震个不停，朴志训接起来，对方半天没说话。他狐疑着看屏幕上显示的那串家用座机号码，刚想挂断话筒另一头传来两句微弱的啜泣：“志训，对不起...”

朴志训从没见过她这般示弱样子，心下一沉：“恩珠吗？”他攥紧了电话，心脏通通狂跳：“出什么事了？”

韩恩珠似乎慌乱极了：“都怪我，如果不是因为我利用你骗了他，你也、也不会被牵扯到这件事情中来，”她语无伦次的解释着，忽然带着哭腔哀求道：“志训，对不起对不起对不起...我也是才知道他竟然找上你了，一切都是我的错，可是我没有办法，那个人是魔鬼，是怪物，我真的太害怕了...”

朴志训被她莫名其妙的求助搅得更不安了，他皱着眉在狭小的洗手间里胡乱兜圈子：“你冷静一点，告诉我，到底怎么了？”

“我没有脸告诉你！”韩恩珠大声的抽泣了一下：“就是今晚，我、我自己可以解决的，不会再拖累你们任何一个人。志训，相信我...如果不是因为太害怕，我怎么可能会拖自己最好的朋友下水，所以我必须说出来，无论如何，拜托你一定要相信我...”

朴志训也没工夫管她到底遭遇了什么，韩恩珠的反常让他预感到如果再不阻止，她可能会出事：“恩珠，你打算干什么？不要犯傻！”

电话拖着急匆匆的忙音猛地收了尾。

朴志训怔怔的看着明了又暗的屏幕，仿佛方才那番毫无逻辑的对话并没有发生过。他直挺挺站了片刻，再回过去却怎么也打不通了。朴志训担心的不行，等联系上住在跟韩恩珠临街的经纪人之后心情才稍微好过一点。他一路胡乱思量着往外走，结果刚出了卫生间的门，手就被人握住了。

朴志训抬起头，心脏登时又是一阵狂跳。

高大的身形，英俊的面孔，苍白面色和红血丝满布的眼睛。

是赖冠霖。

自上一次他们在朴家不欢而散已过了数日，再见到这个人，他憔悴了许多，羸弱了许多，也削瘦了许多，唯一不变的是眼底铺天盖地的深情与眷恋，还有...朴志训没骨气的第无数次心动。

他克制着别开头，不敢看那人的眼睛：“你又来干什么？”

赖冠霖深深的看着他，喉结因为极度的渴望拼命滚动：“我来带你走。”

朴志训眼圈一下就红了，他使了半天劲儿没能把手抽出来：“笑话，你是我什么人，凭什么我要跟你走！？”

赖冠霖死抠着他的胳膊肘一动不动，力气大的要把这个人捏碎了似的：“我管我自己的男人这条理由够不够？朴志训，别忘了我们还没有离婚，而且你这辈子都休想和我离婚！骂我混蛋也好无赖也罢，我要你，我爱你，这一辈子就赖在你一个人身上了！”

两个人的争论引来不少人的侧目，赖冠霖看着这人脖颈因为拧着头不肯屈服突突直跳的青筋，叹着气把朴志训拽进了隔壁包厢，上好锁：“哥，我想和你好好谈谈。”

朴志训见走不成了，干脆一屁股坐在沙发上：“赖冠霖，你怎么知道我在这的？”

“我问了智圣哥，他说劝不动你，所以我来了。”赖冠霖留恋的摩挲着他温热的手掌心，忽然哽咽道：“哥，你还打算瞒着我到什么时候？宋景龙这么逼你，你为什么宁肯出卖自己都不愿意把真相告诉我？！”

泪水在眼眶里狼狈打着转，朴志训垂着头，他怕他只要看到那人关切的眼神压抑许久的畏惧和委屈就会在青年面前顷刻爆发出来。赖冠霖见他没有作声，不管不顾的把这个人紧紧搂在怀里，浑身抖个不停：“志训哥，你老实告诉我。你坚持要跟我离婚的理由里...有没有因为担心裸照曝光，还和我处在婚姻中会对我造成更恶劣的影响...这层关系？”

朴志训一把推开男人，抹着眼睛冷笑道：“赖冠霖，少往自己脸上贴金。我说过不下100次，我不想跟你过了。从今往后你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥，这点小事犯不着唧唧歪歪回头找你抱怨，我朴志训也太没担当了。”

“这怎么可能是小事？怎么可能没有担当？你以为你是铁做的，什么狂风暴雨都能一个人扛？！”赖冠霖血红着双眼抓住他的手，低吼道：“志训哥，你不会知道我听说了这件事情的来龙去脉，有多生气，多揪心，多心疼你...我也好气我自己，在你最难过，最需要我的时候，我没能和你站在一起面对，才会让你独自承受这么大的折磨和委屈...”

他的解释是那么苍白而无力，该发生的误会和伤害已经发生了，朴志训忘不掉，也抹不去，一切恩恩怨怨要是能像橡皮擦下的铅笔屑，如此轻松释怀就好了。他强忍住心痛和苦涩勉强站起身，只觉得通体一阵奇怪的燥热，刚往门口走了两步就被人从身后一把抱住：“志训哥，你有我呢，有我呢...我刚才找过宋景龙，他威胁不了你了，我不会让这个人渣再碰你一根汗毛。”

“要挟过的你的事情不要再怕了，照片也不可能曝光，我们...可以像从前一样无忧无虑的在一起。对不起，都是我不好，说好了要照顾你一辈子，到头来还是没能保护好你...”

他含着泪喃喃着，恨不能把这个伤痕累累的人融在骨血里疼，忽然感觉到怀里的身子蓦地一软。赖冠霖吓坏了，赶紧将人翻了个面。

只见朴志训面颊犯着不正常的坨红，双眼水汽氤氲，一张花朵般精致的小嘴忽合忽闭，似乎隐约压抑着什么...细碎的呻吟。

赖冠霖怎看得他这般模样，邪火瞬间从头顶烧到脚底，胯下的软物登时就站了起来。他把站都站不稳的人打横抱到皮质沙发上放平，压在他身上捋他被热汗打湿的头发：“志训哥，你怎么了？”

朴志训饥渴的拽着他衣领子乱蹭，呼吸又快又急。他用仅存的理智回忆着今晚发生的一切，心下一片了然：“宋、宋景龙...酒，酒里有...”

赖冠霖愣住了，接踵而至的是一阵阵刻骨铭心的暴怒和后怕。如果不是面前的朴志训正在冰与火中忍受煎熬，他真想直接杀到姓宋的家里打得那王八羔子满地找牙，倘若他今夜不来，他无法想象爱人可能会遭遇什么。

朴志训被下药了。

他强压住怒火把朴志训扶起来一边解他的皮带一边抚慰他的下身，药劲儿在这人体内张狂的横冲直撞，摧残他，折磨他，没两分钟朴志训浑身上下都跟过了水似的湿漉漉。赖冠霖将没有力气的人抱在怀里揉捏他的阴茎，同时掀开他的上衣，一口咬住了在空气里瑟缩挺立的红樱。

“嘶......”朴志训昂着脖子，满足的喟叹着。那人带着电流的唇舌滑过，所到之处无不解他心头之痒，是最好的灵药。他拽着埋在他胸前的头颅，舒服的张开腿任人伺候，在灭顶的快乐前他混乱到甚至分不清...这个施予他安慰的人究竟是谁。

直到射了，他才模糊的辨认出那人棱角分明的五官。

朴志训脸煞一下白了，他跌跌撞撞推开青年逃出他的怀抱，试图坐起来，无奈胳膊腿软的跟豆腐块似的一点力气使不上。朴志训放弃了，他蜷缩在角落里，背对赖冠霖狼狈的抬不起头，坚持道：“请你出去，现在，立刻，马上出去。”

只是那药性怎么可能一次就过，赖冠霖看着他没过多久又开始发抖的身子，心急如焚：“哥，我、我没有冒犯你的意思。可是现在这个样子，你一定撑不过去，我无论如何不能放你一个人不管啊！”

“撑不撑得住不关你的事！”朴志训紧咬牙关，冷汗直流，铺天盖地的情欲逼得他不受控制的顶着胯乱蹭，他使出吃奶的力气挥开赖冠霖又搭上来的手：“看够我的笑话没有，你走，走啊！”

为什么这个人是赖冠霖，伤他最深，他没有原谅的，却偏偏又是最爱的，赖冠霖。

压抑的嘶吼里全是哭腔和因为难堪而局促的央求，朴志训拼命吞咽着口水，绝望的和遍布全身的酥麻痒意搏斗，几乎快要不能承受。他猛一口咬住自己的手背，虎牙陷进去，登时就见了血，他却只想要更狠一点，更深一点，好用痛苦来取代令他备受摧残的欲念。

正发着狠，身体忽然被人翻到正面。男人骑在他身上强势扯开他的腿，手指头不经商量，直接伸进了瑟缩的后穴。

朴志训像被电流经过了似的拼死反抗，只是拳头挥在那人身上，软绵绵的，毫无战斗力：“唔...你出去，你他妈给我出去！”一墙之外的喧哗和调笑是那么刺耳，再配合身下皮质布料的陌生触感，他仿佛一夕之间回到了裴珍映婚礼当天那个错综误会的夜：“赖冠霖，我不要你的同情，也不要你的可怜，我更不需要...一个在床上不知道心里想着谁的人，来给我安慰。”

眼泪控制不住的流了下来。他一个人饱受煎熬了这么久，宋景龙也罢，陌生人也罢，都远比不上赖冠霖的摇摆不定伤害他最深。那个人的承诺和忏悔他不是没有听进去，只是他实在太喜欢赖冠霖，太在意赖冠霖，失去赖冠霖的每一分每一秒他都在一遍遍重复着自我否定和唾弃。他没有自信，更何谈相信，朴志训始终迈不过心里那道坎。

青年停下了动作，细碎的刘海让人看不清他的表情。两个人沉默对峙着，忽然朴志训的双腿被猛地抬高，粗硬的肉刃蛮横挤了进来。

“啊——”朴志训痛叫出声。性器毫不客气的长驱直入，几乎要将他整个人完全贯穿，尽管痒意瞬间得到了缓解，这一切的始作俑者是赖冠霖的这个事实，还是让他本能的抗拒和不安。

赖冠霖控制住他反抗的双手，强迫朴志训看着他的眼睛，哑声解释道：“珍映哥婚礼那天晚上，我为什么会突然失控，不仅仅是因为我喝了酒，更重要的...是因为我在回客房的路上，看到了一个背影，”他哆嗦着嘴唇咽下哽咽，迫使自己保持冷静，才继续开了口：“那个背影...和无数次我在梦里追逐，和当年不顾自己安危救下我的少年，如出一辙。他是我的初恋，我的梦想，我从未见过如此相似，才会一时冲动，要了你...”

朴志训呆呆的看着他：“可笑的是这么多年，我以为我早找到了梦中的月亮，只顾着一路埋头向前，没有心情停下看看。上帝见我愚笨，就惩罚我一念之差铸成大错，将那个原本应该倾注我所有的爱去呵护的人给伤害了，却直到现在才让我明白...”赖冠霖狼狈抬起头，鼻尖殷红，眼泪簌簌落在朴志训脸上：“哥，或许连你自己都忘了。那个当年救我的小男孩，那个让我珍之重之，无法忘怀的回忆里的身影，不是珍映哥，是你。”

他们深深凝望着彼此，赖冠霖的眼神中有哀伤，有懊悔，但更多的是温柔与坚定。他又看了这个人一会儿，忽然释怀的笑了：“你才是我的初恋，我的梦想，我爱了一辈子的人。”

朴志训半天作不了任何回应，在急转直下的剧情面前，他好像失声了一般，也好像麻木了一样，既发不出声音，也没有一点力气思考。迷茫间似乎有湿润的软物在他唇上勤奋的开垦，赖冠霖细致吻了他良久，才抱住朴志训的腰在他身体里卖力抽插。

也好，投身其中是不是就能把一切纠结琐碎，一切爱恨情仇都暂时忘了。

性器一次比一次入的深，朴志训被他干了没两下就受不了了，本就中了药瘾的身体敏感到哪怕只是肌肤相贴都能引起剧烈的生理反应，更何况这个陪伴他欢爱的人是赖冠霖。他艰难咬着自己的胳膊试图堵住呻吟，又被赖冠霖一把拽开：“志训哥，我喜欢听你叫。”方才还深情款款的男人此时化身恶劣的顽童，舔他淡粉色的眼皮：“不如我们来交换吧。你叫的越甜，我就把你伺候的越舒服...”

朴志训哪有功夫搭理他的调情，他饥渴的拧着腰拼命往赖冠霖胯间蹭，想要汲取更多的快乐。赖冠霖听话勒紧他的腰，囊袋拍击在臀上的声音及频率之大，之快，汹涌的快感一波强似一波。

“哈啊...哈啊......”朴志训扯着自己的头发，红着脸在他身下放肆淫叫。后穴被对方的阴茎填塞着上下吞吐，连收拢的机会都没有。朴志训难耐的缠在男人背上，哀求他：“快...啊......快点...”

赖冠霖整个人压在他身上，一面护着他在运动中不时撞到椅背的脑袋。能够再次拥抱这个人，占有这个人，就足以把他的理智燃烧殆尽。赖冠霖暴躁的撕咬着朴志训的嘴唇，蜜穴内的肉棒重重顶入，抽出不过一秒又狠插了回去，脆弱的软肉在高频次的摩擦间早已又红又肿，卷着可怜巴巴的玫红色泽任人欺负。

两个人纠缠了良久才一前一后的释放了出来。朴志训汗流浃背的瘫在沙发上大口大口喘气，感觉体内的药效退了不少。赖冠霖缓了片刻，又把人连拉带抱的拽起来，逼他翻了个身再将肉刃重新塞回去。

朴志训两只手艰难撑着墙壁，止不住的打滑。男人吻着他的脖子抽动下身，压的他腰都直不起来。就着这个姿势入了数下，他才沿着朴志训的肚脐一路向上，掐住那两颗脆弱的红樱，一边顶弄一边暧昧摩挲。

朴志训咬牙承受着，紫红色的肉柱在柔软的穴里翻搅汁液，尽根抽出再尽根顶入，次次到底，难捱的啜泣从他唇间狼狈的溢出：“冠霖...慢、慢一点，求你...”

赖冠霖只当他是欲拒还迎，他疯狂的摆动着腰杆，对准前列腺那一点奋力戳次。黏腻的体液把两个人的交合处沾染的一塌糊涂，顺着朴志训的大腿稀稀拉拉往下淌：“刚还叫我快，现在又要我慢，志训哥，我怎么越来越看不懂你了...”

他故意说些荤话激他。赖冠霖抵着他的大腿根不让朴志训并拢，性器鞭笞着高热的甬道，加倍的贯穿，紧致触感爽的青年天灵盖都在冒烟，他愈加不想停下来。朴志训被他折磨的站都站不稳，他脚下一软跪倒在沙发上，身后的男人顺着他的动作扑到他背上，用能杀死他的力道暴躁的干着这个人。

“啊、啊...不要了！”朴志训满脸是泪，也不管包厢外的路人可能会听到，他已经控制不住跌连破碎的高喊：“放开我！呜啊，放了我...呜呜...”

赖冠霖握住了他第三次濒临爆发的柱身，圈住青年一边在他身前套弄，一边在他体内纵情驰骋：“可是你快射了，我也快了，”他把头埋在朴志训颈窝间胡乱洒吻，只想和爱人纠缠至死方休：“等咱们一起...我再放过你。”

话到此时，两个人的手不约而同伸向彼此。他们十指紧扣，高潮将氧气、体液和眼泪吞噬在黑夜里，只剩下快乐，只剩下追逐顶点的极乐。

夜深了，橘子夜店也迎来了一日一度迎来送往的高峰。男男女女，或是达官显贵，或是芸芸众生，在这里买醉，在这里猎艳，在这里放纵。藏在某间VIP包厢临窗的角落，有一张透明玻璃圆桌，底部点着幽静的淡黄色光芒。它原本是用来摆放酒杯的，此时腾出一片空地，让一个身材娇小的青年背趴在它面上。

朴志训撅着屁股，粉白挺翘的两瓣臀间插着一根硬邦邦的怪物，正在愉悦的进进出出。他目光呆滞的看向门缝彼岸影影绰绰的世界，四肢软软垂在地面上，随着身后男人的进攻无力的摆动着。

赖冠霖俯下身撩开他散在面颊上的碎发，凑到他耳边体贴问道：“志训哥，药劲儿还难受吗？”见这人张了张嘴，半天没发出任何声音，他又了然笑笑：“没关系，难受不要忍着。等你射了，射了就好了。”

这话他今晚已经不知道说过第几遍了。

当朴志训第不知道多少次被人压在地板上，也可能是门背上奋力抽插，直到什么东西都射不出来的时候，他已经没有力气告诉赖冠霖药效早就过了。哦，也可能真正中了春药的人是赖冠霖。无所谓吧，反正男人把他凹成各种扭曲的姿势侵犯，朴志训早没办法挣扎了。

“呜...好紧，好会吸，我射了这么多进去还是好热...呼...”赖冠霖舒服的喟叹着。复又勒紧身下人的腰，加重了戳弄的力度，一面探过头去吻朴志训吐着嘤嘤噎噎啜泣的嘴唇和流着泪的漂亮眼睛：“哥，我们...就这样回到从前吧...我爱你，不能失去你。无论床上还是床下，现在还是未来，我的心里眼里都只会有你一个人。再相信我一次...让我们重新开始，好不好？”

男人静静等着他，朴志训依然没有开口，他翻了翻眼皮，筋疲力尽的坠入了无尽的黑暗。

 

朴志训昏迷了很久，再醒来的时候已经是第二天下午。他挣扎着坐起来，发现自己竟回到了赖冠霖家那张熟悉的双人床上。屋子的主人推开房门，见他醒了，眼睛一亮：“你，你要不要喝点东西？”

朴志训摇了摇头，靠在床边看了眼手机，声音全哑了：“我怎么会在这里？”

赖冠霖走到他身边坐下，温温柔柔的看着他，想到昨夜的疯狂，脸难得一红：“你都忘了吗？昨天......之后，我就把你带到这了。”他握住朴志训的手，把他鬓角的头发别到耳后：“哥，既然回来了，就再也别走了。”

晕过去之前发生的一切朴志训一个字都没忘，他呆呆的看着交握在一起的两只手，依然觉得有点别扭。朴志训理了理思绪，不行，记忆里的空白点太多了：“我想知道，这到底是怎么一回事儿？”

赖冠霖叹了口气，开始解释：“智圣哥告诉我裸照的事情之后我借助家里的关系着手调查，结果发现数月前宋景龙在澳门欠了一屁股赌债东躲西藏，不敢告诉他老子，可就在一个月前，这笔钱突然还清了整整一半...”

“我继续调查下去才发现竟然是青龙帮的人暗中助力，听说那家伙最近一直跟娱乐圈某女星纠缠不清，或许...是想借宋景龙的手达到某种目的。”

朴志训猛地睁大了双眼，瞬间联想到近期韩恩珠的反覆无常，五味杂陈间多少将谜底猜了个大概。青年看着他若有所思的神情，继续道：“只是天网恢恢疏而不漏，宋景龙张狂一世，却也有个软肋。宋老爷子的私生子多少年和他不对付，为了家里的财产在他老爹面前争奇斗艳，拼个你死我活。”赖冠霖目光阴森，冷笑了一声：“而我，不过是假装在他面前，给姓宋的那位恨到骨子里的兄弟打了个电话，顺便聊聊澳门的事，就唬的他屁滚尿流将底片交了出来。”

他解释完来龙去脉，又握紧朴志训的手：“志训哥，不会再有艰难险阻挡在我们面前，就算有，我也要披荆斩棘走到你身边。你向往的蜜月和婚礼，还有你憧憬的永远，都有我为你实现。同样的话我想要亲口告诉你，踏实跟着我吧，我会爱你，疼你一辈子。”

当他曾经幻想的一切从这个人口中说出，就像梦一般幸福的不真实。可惜世事无常，它为什么总是姗姗来迟，不肯到的早一点，早在那些伤口已经深深栽根之前。朴志训心尖发颤，他强忍住窒息的痛感，别过头含着眼泪：“冠霖，我不再怪你。可是，我们回不到从前了...”他垂下眼帘，样子疲惫极了：“或许从一开始就是错误。和你在一起，真的很累...”

“昨天说嫌弃我，今天说爱我，明天又分不清自己更喜欢哪一个，我不知道现在你承诺的永远会不会在下一天就翻页。冠霖，我只有一颗心，我不想一辈子在猜测你的心思里活着。”

赖冠霖心脏剧痛，只恨不能挖出来让这人颠倒转弄的翻复看，最好再戳上两刀，洒一把盐：“朴志训，死刑犯还有一次上诉的机会。我怎么就遇到了这么狠心的你，连一个心软的借口都不肯留给我？”他恶狠狠掐着朴志训的下巴，真想把这个嘴上逞强说着回不到从前的人打晕了锁在自己家里，叫他逃都逃不脱：“我心里想的是谁，你能比我清楚？我不光明白我想的是谁，我也清楚未来的路我会陪着你走下去，比任何人都要坚定。”

他们僵持了良久，谁都不肯让步，末了还是赖冠霖在这人黯然神伤的面孔前败下阵来。他叹着气紧紧抱着朴志训，在他耳边无助的哀求：“哥，我到底要怎样做，你才肯相信我...”

空气里传来怀中人压抑的抽泣，丝丝缕缕，痛绞着两个人的心。朴志训抹了把眼睛，没有作声。

“你不愿意，我们就慢慢来。这一次，我一定要把你追到手，只是志训哥，”赖冠霖强忍住哽咽，苦笑道：“你不要...让我等的太久。”

 

13  
从赖冠霖家出来没多久朴志训就接到了尹智圣的电话，对方急急火火，絮叨了半天朴志训才听清楚竟然是韩恩珠住进了医院。待他十万火急赶到的当下，韩恩珠右臂包扎的结结实实，见了朴志训，声泪俱下的哭个没完。

原来青龙帮的小流氓爱她成痴，见追求不成，便秉持着得不到就毁了她一切的心理展开疯狂报复。韩恩珠饱受折磨，却苦于没有确凿的证据，始终摆脱不掉这个大麻烦。昨夜在听闻那变态竟然对朴志训下了手，急火攻心下带了刀打算跟他同归于尽。谁料争抢间匕首刺入韩恩珠的肩膀，幸好经纪人带着警察及时赶到，才了结了这场噩梦。

韩恩珠刺激受大了，鼻涕眼泪蹭了朴志训一身，道歉的话颠三倒四，说了两箩筐。朴志训好言相劝，见她睡了才松了口气。他不怪韩恩珠，事情发展到现在，伤害也好误会也罢，过去已是过去，他怪她也没用。

那日之后他依旧天天来医院报道，韩家二老年事已高，行动多有不便，需要像他这样的年轻人忙前跑后。当然同样报道的，还有每日出现在电视台楼下的黑色小宝马，以及抱着花的它的主人。

冬日的寒风冷的刺骨，不时有行人好奇打量青年英俊的脸，又匆忙收回视线。那人却好像毫不在意似的伫立在车前，街灯下的影子恰似一棵挺拔笔直的雪松。

朴志训收工下了楼，男人的出挑总是太惹眼，叫他想不注意都难。他抿了抿唇，尴尬道：“又来了啊，我早就说过不用...”

“今天堵车，差点迟到。”赖冠霖的目光温温柔柔，慌张的打断难得暴露了他的谨小慎微：“还是去医院吗？上车吧，我送你。”

却不知他紧张的样子全被朴志训看在眼里，他胸口一疼，叹着气闷闷说了句：“谢谢，麻烦你了”才上了车。浓郁的桔梗花香扑鼻而来，能疏解人一天的疲惫。赖冠霖笨拙的转移到后排放好，又递上一杯热茶：“哥，今天录影辛苦吗？”

朴志训品着茶，摇了摇头：“还好，我早就习惯了，”他小心摩挲着纸杯子，佯装不经意的开口：“倒是你，每天下了班这么晚还要接我，会不会太累。”

赖冠霖脑袋晃的比拨浪鼓都快：“我现在最重要的事情就是见你，我想见你，不见到你我每天连觉都睡不好，”斑驳的光影落在他神色坚定的侧脸上，赖冠霖说着说着，又苦笑道：“所以志训哥，你让我来吧。我不会耽误你的安排，你就当是...可怜可怜我。”

朴志训心中多少酸酸涩涩，他看着窗外快速倒退的街景，没再出声。

他们说好再给这段感情一次机会，从没有爱过，也没有怨过的原点开始。于是默契的把误会和芥蒂当作从未发生，重新认识彼此。只是说的容易，做起来却远没有那么简单。朴志训不知道自己的别扭是因为旧伤未愈，还是只是单纯被伤怕了。

车子不多时到了医院楼下，赖冠霖不情不愿的熄了火，忽然道：“志训哥...你那档综艺，是不是快结束了啊？”

朴志训看了眼日历，自嘲笑笑：“你不提醒我还真忘了，又要开始找新工作了。”

赖冠霖眨巴着眼睛，一副欲言又止的样子。朴志训打开车门：“冠霖，挺晚了，你赶紧回吧。”

手猛地被人拽在掌心里，朴志训犹豫了一下，还是随他去了。那人留恋的体味着青年温热熟悉的温度，委屈道：“我想看着你上楼，等你进去了，我再走。”

朴志训叹了口气，低声同这人道了别才转身走进医院。韩恩珠恢复顺利，这两天已经能让父母陪着去院子里走上几圈。见朴志训来了，兴奋的拉着他叽叽喳喳说了半天，朴志训听着听着，神思却渐渐越飞越远。

正如赖冠霖所说，他正在锲而不舍的履行他的追求计划，热烈却不敢逾矩哪怕一步。朴志训以为自己多少习惯了，只是众星拱月下长大的赖公子大概鲜少尝过主动的滋味，除了喏喏的表达爱他，想见他，花样少到连每日送上鲜花的台词都是照猫画虎学着朴志训当年的模样copy &paste。他懵懂笨拙的追求朴志训看在眼里，他无法掩饰的爱慕朴志训暖在心上。日子久了，说不感动，说不心疼，朴志训骗不了自己。

就这样胡思乱想着，竟呆到半夜才起身回家。朴志训下了楼，他翻出手机正准备叫个车，结果发现隐藏在黑夜中的宝马小轿车竟然没走！

赖冠霖降下车窗，尴尬挥了挥手：“志训哥，花你落车上了。”

朴志训无奈极了：“就为了这个事儿，你等到现在？”

赖冠霖挠了挠头，敷衍道：“也还好啦，看个电影的功夫，”说着他期待看着朴志训，凤眼亮晶晶的：“都这会儿了也不好打车，还是我送你回家吧。”

驶进朴家小区时针已经快指向12点，赖冠霖磨磨叽叽拔下车钥匙，冷冰冰的空气静的只剩下两个人频率不一的心跳声。半晌他苦笑道：“圣诞快乐，很高兴今年的平安夜能和你一起度过。”

朴志训恍然大悟，他偷偷攥紧了衣角，那人嗓音里明显的失落让他的心一下就酸疼了起来。接着听赖冠霖又道：“哥，你的礼物...我已经收到了，”他不敢再提那张卡片的事，赖冠霖吞着口水，小心抬高声线：“可是我能不能，再向你多讨一份？”

朴志训好奇抬起头，还没等反应过来唇上一热。男人呼吸急促，搂在他腰部的手臂止不住的颤抖，他胆怯的碰了碰朴志训的牙齿，见人没有拒绝才一寸寸探进去，包住了他的舌头。

一个吻纠缠了三分钟他才拖着暧昧的银丝不依不舍退出朴志训的口腔，赖冠霖喘着粗气，头搭在青年肩膀上，声音暗哑哽咽：“谢谢你，没有怪我贪心了...”他反复抚摸这个人的头发，情难以控的又吻了吻他的脸，末了才道：“回去吧，Merry Christmas.”

幽黄的汽车尾灯不多时消失在黑夜里，朴志训站在原地，久久无法平静。零点的钟声回荡在茫茫浩瀚星海，他转过身，才发现自己手心早已被汗浸湿了。桔梗香气萦绕鼻尖，朴志训笑了笑，他想他今年的圣诞老人一定是狡猾的灰姑娘变的，只留下一枚吻就匆匆忙忙的逃走了，不然怎会叫他如此挂念。

 

助理主持的工作在节后开始陆续收尾，朴志训化好妆准备上台，一面座在镜子前翻看尹智圣发来的下月工作计划。忽然肩膀被人拍了拍：“志训哥，好久不见了。”

朴志训回过头：“珍映？”他笑着指指身边的座位：“快坐下，今天也来录影吗？”

“对，我在隔壁棚。”

二人寒暄了一阵。半晌朴志训欣慰道：“我听智圣哥说你已经准备进组了，恭喜啊珍映，好好干。”

造化弄人，他以为自己能把跟绝对巅峰有关的一切都忘了，只是再提起来了，还是会觉得遗憾。

裴珍映摆着手：“要不是有旼炫哥的关系，哪能有这么顺利，我只不过走了个后门罢了。”他犹豫了半天，又斟酌道：“说起绝对巅峰，难道...冠霖还没跟你提吗？”

朴志训摇了摇头：“他跟我说什么啊？”

裴珍映见他一脸傻白甜的样子，赶忙忽闪着眼睛岔开话题：“哈，哈哈，可，可能他没想好怎么跟你说呢吧。”他自知失言，站起来抖了抖外套：“不打扰你啦，我得赶紧走了，旼炫哥还等着我回家吃饭。”

他往门口走了两步，忽听朴志训在背后叫他的名字：“珍映，”青年的声音莽莽撞撞，带着一份越过坎坷后的释然：“你或许不知道，我曾经...非常非常的嫉妒你。”

裴珍映没有回头：“那现在呢？现在，你还嫉妒我吗？”

朴志训心中五味杂陈，他不知道该怎样回答。

裴珍映转过身，耸了耸肩：“你们的事，本不应该让我一个外人多嘴。只是既然你提了...”他叹了口气：“我小时候总是喜欢追着影子走路，无论跑的多快，我都没有办法抓住它。可是我依然不肯放弃，因为没有人告诉我错在哪里。冠霖也是一样的，他走进了死胡同，哪怕隐约察觉到自己弄错了方向，那个一根筋的傻性子，也只知道懵懵懂懂直往前冲。”

“所以他撞的头破血流，所以他败的一塌糊涂。或许你始终无法原谅他的点在于‘如果冠霖没有发现当年救他的人并不是我，那又会是谁比较重要’，假若这就是你止步不前的理由，我想你和他陷在了同一座死胡同里。志训哥，生命里没有那么多假若，也没有那么多如果。事实只有一个，是你救了冠霖，冠霖爱的从始至终也都是你。他已经为他的愚蠢付出了代价，也在拼命拼命去弥补，我想...冠霖需要的，仅仅是你的一点点心软而已。”

裴珍映拿起靠在门边的包，定定看着他。记忆里他一直是一副少年模样，朴志训这才发现他长高了很多：“我没有为了冠霖说情的意思，只是志训哥，珍惜眼前人。冠霖因为一个误会错过了你多少年，难道你还舍得不放下你的执念再去荒废一个轮回吗？”

 

赖公子最近心情不错，一来筹措良久的准备基本已成定局，二来则是因为朴志训对他热情了不少。每晚接送上车的样子算得上是泰然自若，偶尔拉他的手也鲜少拒绝，指不定过两周就能发展到摸摸脸蛋，亲亲小嘴啥的，赖冠霖梦里都冒着幸福的泡泡。

那晚看着朴志训进了电梯，他不依不舍的徘徊了好一阵正要发动车子，窗户被人拍了拍，听声音还挺急：“冠霖冠霖...你先别走，跟，跟我上楼。”

赖公子小心脏儿砰砰直跳，他降下车窗，扭捏道：“哥，你怎么不早说，用不用我去买...”

ky两个字硬生生憋在嗓子眼儿。朴志训脸一红，到底是和他睡了一年的人，赖冠霖一个眼神他就明白这小子琢磨啥呢，朴志训哭笑不得：“瞎说什么呢，”他顿了顿，语气十分无力：“我妈来了。”

二人正经严肃的进了屋。朴母拿着抹布爬高上低：“小训，这家里乱的，你也不好好收拾收拾...”

“妈。”

妇人回过头，面上一喜：“冠霖回来了？啧，看这孩子瘦的，小训平时多上点心啊，”她上下打量了半天，又抖着抹布道：“你说你俩也是，在东城的房子住的好好的，怎么又搬到这来了？”

她还不知道赖朴两口子闹离婚分居的事儿。

朴志训张口结舌了半天，倒是身边的赖冠霖抢先一步开了口：“志训哥天天晚上录影，这儿不是离电视台近么，我们就搬过来了。”说着他给了朴志训一个让他安心的眼神，几步上前搀着朴母的胳膊，笑容打败太阳：“妈，您坐下，就别忙活了。您说您来都来了，怎么也不告诉我俩一声？”

朴母好不容易落了座，看赖冠霖躬个大个子帮她沏了水，又狗腿的捏完肩再捶背：“我报了个团明天去日本旅游，小训的房子离机场近，我想着住一晚明早从这走也方便，就没跟你们说。谁知道我刚进门，你俩就跟着进来了...”

赖冠霖手上动作顿了顿：“您大老远从马山过来，吃过饭了吗？”

朴母摇了摇头：“还真没，不过我也不饿...”

朴志训这才从赖冠霖和他妈母慈子孝到遗忘了他这个亲生儿子的和谐画面里回过神来：“到楼下吃点吧，妈，我带你去...”

“这么晚也没什么饭店开门了。妈，您好得吃点，就让我来做吧，”赖冠霖捋起袖子，一副干练的持家模样：“我速度可快了。”

“冠霖，用不用我帮你？”

赖冠霖摆摆手，温柔道：“不用，你陪妈说说话，难得见上一次。”他小心凑到近前，压低声音不敢让朴母听见：“志训哥，家里有菜吗？”

朴志训不动声色的点了点头。他这才舒了口气，拿手背蹭了蹭这个人的脸，柔声道：“过去吧。”

 

焖锅在抽油烟机的轰鸣下突突冒着泡泡，不多时就有香味溢满整个房间。朴母面上跟儿子唠家常，实则三心二意的观察了半天：“几个月不见，怎么感觉冠霖变了好多？啧啧，真是成熟了不少。”

朴志训揶揄道：“难不成我第一次带他回家，您还以为我拐卖了个没毕业的大学生？”

朴母嗔怪瞪了儿子一眼：“那怎么会，”她盯着赖冠霖蹲在垃圾桶前削土豆皮的背影，回忆初次见他时的情形：“没毕业到不至于，但也算是涉世未深吧。不瞒你说，要不是看你们坚持，妈妈还真担心要不要把你交到一个还没长大的孩子手上。”

朴志训好奇道：“那现在呢？您放心了吗？”

妇人帮他理歪歪拧拧的衣领子：“放心？我这颗心啊一辈子都得为我的宝贝儿子揪着，”她摸了摸朴志训的脸，肉感证明自家儿子没瘦两斤：“不过有一点我是放了心了，这小子对你是认真的，刚来咱家的时候还老是犹犹豫豫，但是现在...嗯，他的眼神骗不了人。”

朴志训愣了愣：“这您都看得出来。”

“那可不，要不说我是过来人呢。”她拽着朴志训的手，心里安慰了许多。因为她不光看到了赖冠霖从犹豫到专一的转变，也早就注意到儿子的目光无时无刻不落在那个人身上的甜蜜：“妈不盼着你大富大贵，只希望你累的时候，能有个知冷知热的人陪在你身边。哪天等我们不在了，还有人替我们疼你，爱你。我就知足咯。”

赖冠霖使出九牛二虎之力，恨不能把煮的全换成炸的，炸的再换成烤的，总算在丈母娘面前摆了一桌子满汉全席。一家人挤在一起热热闹闹的吃完，他又是拖地又是洗碗，还陪朴母看了半集婆媳伦理剧大骂出轨小三。等好不容易伺候老人家回房，朴志训早睡下了。

小赖表现了一晚，这会儿也累的找不着北。他蹑手蹑脚推开卧室的门，正犹豫着要不要翻床毯子打个地铺凑合一夜。结果一看，嘿，朴志训背对着他，身边腾了整一个人的空位，连枕头都给他拿出来了。

赖冠霖站在原地，心里头那个百感交集啊，当时就流下了苦尽甘来的一吨泪水。朴志训闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊梦周公，忽然感觉到自己被拥入了一个炙热的怀抱，紧接着唇被人温柔磨蹭了良久，才有熟悉的声音在他耳边轻声叹息：“哥，我爱你。”

像是只敢对着熟睡的他倾诉的小心翼翼。

朴志训猛一下清醒，多少酸酸甜甜涌在心间。他没敢睁眼，只是不动声色的把头埋进男人怀里，轻轻勾了勾唇角。

冠霖，算你赢，我还是心软了。

第二天一早宝马小轿车就载着三个人朝机场进发，赖冠霖使尽浑身解数抖机灵，逗得朴母一路嘴巴没合拢。不多时进了候机大厅，朴母看着登对站在一起的小两口，欣慰极了：“只要你们两个过得好啊我就比见到什么都开心，”说着她瞪了儿子一眼：“小训，也别整天脑子里只有工作。看给我们冠霖瘦的，平常多照顾着人家点。”

朴志训无奈看着一个晚上就被赖冠霖收成自己人的亲妈，没好气道：“知道了妈，下次您再见他，我保证他吃到200斤，少一斤我都不让他见您。”

朴母笑道：“哎，这就对了。”她推着行李往前走了两步，又纠结着回过头：“有一句话我犹豫了很久...你们两个在一起，感情啊物质啊什么都不缺，要是能有个孩子就更好了。现在科技这么发达，代孕也好领养也好，只要你们想，妈都没意见。”

朴志训还真没料到他妈竟然背着他琢磨的这么长远，瞬间尴尬的脸红脖子粗：“妈，你怎么...”

“既然您都提了，我跟哥回去也商量商量，这毕竟不是什么小事儿。”身旁的男人挡在身前，偷偷握住了他的手，一副成熟稳健的可靠形象：“无论我们怎么决定，我都会第一个让您知道。”

“好，好，没问题，”朴母乐开了花，仿佛她的大孙子就站在不远的未来冲她招手：“你们要是工作忙，那就我们帮着带。”

赖朴二人上了车，朴志训憋着气，腮帮子吹的圆鼓鼓，像一只刚吃饱的仓鼠：“赖冠霖你可以啊，答应的还挺快。”他瞅了眼小赖平坦的肚子：“想要孩子是吧，自己生去。”

赖冠霖也不恼，笑眯眯的没开腔。他心想真要有这功能，也得是他志训哥哥给他生。他坏心眼儿的脑补了半天画面，要不是怕易被激怒的小朴大概会闹着跳车，赖冠霖早说出来臊他了。

朴志训见他一个人若有所思的乐个没完，心道不妙：“想啥呢，也给我分享分享呗。”

赖冠霖回过头，沉默了良久才柔声道：“我在想，有个孩子也挺好的。有了孩子...才更像一个家。”

朴志训呆呆的看着他，眼圈无法抑制的渐渐开始酸涩。‘家’这个字早在那些争吵和伤害后就被他锁在了心房深处，此时再被这个人提及，他才发现从始至终，只有赖冠霖才能让他真切的理解它的意义，也只有赖冠霖，一次次铺开那些他所向往的美好在他眼前，让朴志训在幻想长久永恒的未来画面时，瞬间就被巨大的幸福击的溃不成军。

那人凑过来爱抚他的头发，大着胆子认真吻了朴志训，好半天才含着他的嘴唇低声哽咽道：“哥，我已经很久没见你对我这么笑过了。”他撒娇搂着朴志训的腰，亲昵的磨蹭了许久，又哄道：“我的圣诞礼物还没有给你呢。今天晚上想带你去一个熟悉的地方，和我去吧，好不好？”

 

所谓熟悉的地方就是蓝山，朴志训已经对这人翻不出新花样只能偷学他伎俩的惯用手段习以为常了。他瞅了眼赖冠霖鬼鬼祟祟的小动作：“冠霖，别告诉我车里面藏了烟火棒，太没劲儿了啊。”

赖冠霖支支吾吾，不正眼看他：“我、我哪有那么无聊，”说着他拉着人走到观景台前，远山的风景依旧这边厢独好，星海点缀下的丘陵一个挨着一个，让靠近它的人不由得放慢脚步，不敢惊扰它们酣甜的梦。站在这崇山峻岭间，纵是再疲惫的灵魂也能得到片刻的自由。赖冠霖摩挲着风衣下摆，忽然开了口：“每次路过蓝山，我总会开车上来看看，因为这里有我最难忘的回忆...”

他似乎藏了很多话要说，朴志训没有开口，静静的等着他继续：“这段日子，不论多难，都没有动摇过我要把你追回来的决心。志训哥，你把最美好的爱情都留给了我，我也想...不止把我全部的爱，我后半辈子的人生，还有我能给你的最好，通通交到你手上。希望...你或许能原谅我。”

“冠霖...”

赖冠霖深吸了一口气，直视他的双眸间粹满了荧荧星光：“我曾对你承诺，只要我有机会，我愿意用我全部的力量去帮助我爱的人，”他握住了朴志训的手，俏皮歪着头看他：“还记得我们第一次争吵是为了闵导电影换角色的事情。我没有解释是因为，一来我确实没有谈妥，而二来，其实我一直想对你说，那个角色是好，只是在我眼里他还不足够好。”

他又停了下来，再开口颤抖的声线间藏满了显而易见的紧张：“志训哥，我、我想捧你做绝对巅峰的主角，你愿意吗？”掌心中的手抖的几乎快要握不住，赖冠霖勉强克制着情绪，只是那炙热的情愫还是伴随着深藏许久的秘密从发红的眼圈中一点点溢出：“我想要你不只做我生命里的男主角，也要你做千千万万荧幕上的男主角，这不是你多年的心愿么？”

朴志训眼泪控制不住的流了下来：“混蛋，你这是威逼利诱...”

赖冠霖也笑着哽咽：“是啊，可是哥，我实在没办法等了。和你分手以来，我说什么错什么，只要我前进一步你就会后退。我好怕...我再不百米冲刺的赶上，你会不会就真的走了...”他神色黯然，拼上了生命里全部的挚诚，怯怯道：“所以，你会接受吗？不止是这个角色，还有你面前的我。志训哥，只要你肯点头，我赖冠霖就赖定了你，这辈子都休想撇下我...”

总是阳光洒脱，趾高气昂的赖冠霖在他面前战战兢兢的样子撕扯着朴志训的心脏，他噙着眼泪别过头，再多看这张熟悉的脸一眼他怕自己会痛得蹲在地上。这个人瞒着他竭尽全力的付出不仅仅让他感激，更多的是感动，还有被珍视，被呵护的温暖。

和赖冠霖相识的一幕幕在他脑海中浮现，他们爱过，闹过，也彼此慰藉，彼此伤害。他曾以为自己对这个人失去了信心，是不是只有离开他疲惫的灵魂才能得到解脱。可是当朴志训经历过所有，他才发现自己依然无可救药的执迷不悟。

他始终惦记着赖冠霖，这个人在他心里深深扎了根。无论他走了多远，他心心念念的人，终究不曾改变。

“冠霖，我也瞒了你，”朴志训吸了吸鼻子，难堪的抹着眼睛：“其实你早就赢了，哪怕没有这番表白，没有这个角色...不，应该说，你在我心里，一刻都没有走...”

他话还没有说完，就被人卡着下巴，欺身吻住了嘴唇。赖冠霖压抑了很久，眼泪终于不受控制的夺眶而出。尽管他准备了一肚子的承诺和甜蜜来降服朴志训的心，此时此刻也远没有亲吻这个失而复得的人难能可贵。他喜欢朴志训，他想他终其一生都不会如此投入的爱一个人，这样热烈而灿烂。跨过磨难，他们总算可以倾尽所有的拥抱在一起，再把自己褪了色的名字重新烙在对方心间。

他们唇齿相依了许久，朴志训才笑着趴在他肩头喘气：“剧本我要重新研究了，都怪你。”

“怪我怪我，以后的家务我一人包了，别跟我抢。”

“还有婚礼跟蜜月，我也要办！”

“好，咱也办一个世纪级的。保证超过黄晓明和Angelababy。”

俩人傻乐了半天，朴志训又跟突然想到了什么似的：“份子钱我能再收一次吗？”

赖冠霖握着他的手，放到唇边吻了吻：“都听你的。佑镇哥得包个最大的，必须超过5位数。”

他们相视一笑。

午夜蓝山的尽头灯影点点，那里贮存着无数个美丽的憧憬。朴志训期待望过去，心头涌过阵阵暖流，他勾紧了身旁人的手。这一刻，还有未来的每时每刻，他不再畏惧，放下隔阂，用心编织他所有的幻想。因为他知道，总有一个人，会陪他欢笑，会为他心疼，会永远，温暖在左右。

14

“啊......”

碧绿的海面无波无澜，远远望去，不见烟波浩渺，只见白帆点点。在海天交际的尽头，荧荧闪闪的波纹恰似镶在人鱼公主裙摆上的金边，从那里，幽幽飘来一艘小船。

凌乱的雪白床单上斑痕满满，落在地上的半截被子另一端，掩着两个交叠在一起的男人。趴在上头的那个龙虎精神，可是被压在下面的那一个，似乎就没那么好过了。

“唔......混蛋，慢、慢一点...”朴志训难堪的分张着腿，跨在男人劲瘦的臂膀上无力的踢蹚。红肿的肉穴深处杵着那根熟悉的怪物，戳次他脆弱的敏感点。他艰难的大口大口喘气，巧克力色肌肤上洒满情色的痕迹，两颗微微颤颤的红樱更是肿的不成样子。

赖冠霖揪着他的头发俯下身，吻他哀哀呻吟的嘴唇，一面把快被挤掉下床的男人抱到正中央，巨物在他身体里愉悦的捅进捅出：“呼...等了这么久，总算能带你出来度蜜月了。这么难得的机会，我一分一秒都不要浪费。”

说着他停下来好心让朴志训喘口气，又操着凶器挤进最深处，一下重似一下，同时用带着婚戒的手抚慰朴志训直挺挺立在身前的软物，肉体拍击的交合声响彻在一望无际的大海上，羞耻而放肆。

“啊、啊！要、要够了没！”朴志训根本控制不住破碎的哀求，他崩溃的拧着身子在赖冠霖身下求饶，却不知他不自觉夹紧的后穴爽的男人更不想放过他：“说、说好的冲浪呢，妈的，骗子，呜呜......”

朴志训后悔死了。

他这才反应过来，赖冠霖装着孙子做了三个月的大尾巴狼，每天拎包捶腿好吃好喝伺候着，电影刚结束拍摄就把朴志训连哄带骗拉到了地球南端一个号称常住人口不超过2000人的岛，美其名曰豪华双人蜜月之旅。结果在海上漂了三天，他床都没下来过。

什么冲浪啊，潜水啊，海鲜啊，朴志训连个毛的影子都没见着。他带了7条崭崭新的泳裤，打算一天换一身展现自己的俊美体魄顺便晒一身古铜色回国，结果直到现在它们7个还手拉着手躺在旅行箱里发霉，连次太阳都没见过。今天早上也是，他昨晚被干到半夜好不容易睡下，一大早迷迷糊糊的，又被人解了裤子顶进来，切实奉行他的上浪下也浪计划。

赖冠霖把人抱在怀里自下而上的顶弄，他们汗浸浸的纠缠在一起，心贴着心，唇贴着唇，情动的无法自控。朴志训睁着雾气迷蒙的眼睛嗔怪瞪他，赖冠霖笑道：“妈不是想让我们有个孩子嘛，我不多射一点进去，怎么完成她老人家的心愿啊...”可怜小朴被他两句荤话刺激的抖个不停，赖冠霖按着他的腰，用力摆动着腰杆，继续逗他：“我还是比较喜欢女儿，嗯...长得像你更好。”

朴志训捂住了他的嘴。

他不是不可以阻止这个人的任性，却每一次都在，就好比此时，男人凑上来温柔吻他的嘴唇，一面叹息着对他倾诉‘我好爱你’时丢盔弃甲的败下阵来。不多时当被干的灵魂快要挤出脑髓，又开始后悔该不该总是对他这么心软。

赖冠霖叼着他肉嘟嘟的唇连啃带舔，手探到两人连结的交合处，按压入口娇嫩的皮肤。那地方因为频繁的做爱敏感极了，他逗弄了没两下朴志训就受不住的在他怀里拱来拱去。他见状又把人重新推倒在床上，将朴志训两条软的不成样子的腿甩在身后，操着性器撞他的股缝：“哥，哥...说你也爱我，说给我听嘛...”

调子带着孩童心性，又绵又软。朴志训红着脸低声啜泣，结结巴巴了半天到底没遂了他的意。男人不死心撅着嘴吻去他眼角的串串泪痕，肉壁在持续性的摩擦下热的几乎快要烧起来，被精液灌注的甬道美妙似天堂，随着青年需索无度的进出娇滴滴吐着甜蜜的汁液，把朴志训圆润的臀瓣沾染的一塌糊涂。

“哈啊......啊...”他晃着头艰难的试图摆脱唇舌的纠缠，又被人掐着下巴被迫张开口承受深吻：“唔唔...够了，够了没有...”

他已经到极限了。

赖冠霖亲够了劲儿才满足的射出来，压在他身上喘气。朴志训目光空洞的听着窗外白鸥飞过挥动翅膀的扑棱声，缓了好半天才找回神志：“冠霖，我严重怀疑你不是带我来度蜜月，是来讨债的。”

赖冠霖懒洋洋用唇在他肚皮上逡巡：“为什么这么说？”

朴志训咬牙握紧了拳，忿忿道：“名不见经传的18线艺人成了男一号，我不做出点牺牲，怎么报答金主大人啊。”

赖冠霖听后哈哈大笑，他揉着朴志训气冲冲的肉拳头，打趣道：“达令，你知道就好。”

朴志训任他胡闹了一阵，有个疑问一直在他心头盘旋：“冠霖，你就不怕别人说我是潜规则上位啊？”

“不怕，机会本来就掌握在准备好的人手上。有些人想走后门，还排不上队呢。”赖冠霖把他搂在怀里，他能感受到朴志训长久以来的忐忑和不自信：“志训哥，你的努力和实力我看在眼里，这么些年你只是欠缺一个契机。我不过给了你一把钥匙，未来的路要怎样走还是在你。我相信只要你对自己充满信心，一定能够大放异彩。”

他猫挠似的吻着朴志训的脸，调侃道：“再者说，就算是潜规则那又怎样。我这辈子，只潜规则你一个，只为你一个人开绿灯。这么专情的金主，让他们嫉妒去吧。”

阳光和煦落在相爱的人身上，他们十指紧扣，柔情蜜意的爱吻着彼此，幸福就在狭小的船舱蔓延回荡。朴志训晕头涨脑的被人按倒在床上享受津液的滋润和交换，模糊中隐约感觉到，自己两只举过头顶的手之间，似乎传来什么奇怪的动静。

他不安的抬起头，登时就恼得脸红脖子粗的：“赖冠霖，你长胆了！谁、谁允许你绑我的！”

原本散在地上的昂贵领带此刻五花大绑的出现在他两只被迫交缠的手腕上，朴志训费劲儿的拧了拧身子，妈的，可真紧。

赖冠霖可怜巴巴眨眨眼：“不是哥说的要报答我吗？”说着他骑在朴志训身上逼他侧了个身，撩开大腿熟练将性器塞了回去：“那就要乖乖听话哦，不要跟我闹脾气。”

朴志训在他凶狠的律动下连回嘴的力气都被他榨干了。由于手被困住的原因他无法完全背趴，只能撅着屁股拧着腰，以一个扭曲的姿势躺在赖冠霖身下承受性爱，倒是别有一番羞耻撩人的情趣。赖冠霖被他瑟瑟不甘的挣扎刺激的欲火翻涌，恨不能将人吞吃入腹，他用力撑开他脆弱的内壁，粗壮的肉柱向着最深处那一点卖力驰骋。

“啊...嗯啊......慢、唔、慢点...”朴志训刚开始还能逞强受着，一会儿功夫腰就软的直都直不起来。迭连起伏的快感沿着骨髓一路吞噬他的脑神经，他不受控制的朝赖冠霖胯骨的方向磨蹭，难堪咬着嘴唇呻吟压抑不断。

爱人这般渴望样子看的赖冠霖也有点儿心疼，他小心放下朴志训的腿把人的身体掰正，一面吻他干裂的唇不让他咬。肉刃缓了速度，温柔在这人身体里抽送。

“唔...唔...”朴志训紧皱着眉，双腿情不自禁交缠在男人背上，随着前列腺被攻击的频率低低淫叫，最是缠绵悱恻。赖冠霖见他难捱的表情好过了许多，才眸光一沉，掐着人的腰又狠又烈的操干了起来。

“啊、哈啊......哈啊......”朴志训难耐的蜷缩起脚趾，酥麻的快感瞬间蔓延到四肢百骸。他英挺漂亮的脸蛋微微扭曲，双颊满是潮红，落在赖冠霖眼里说不上的秀色可餐，船舱中的小床更是被两个情热难耐的人撞的嗵嗵直响。

赖冠霖品着他口中的甘液，剥夺着他汲取氧气的权利。一面疯狂在深处研磨搅动，感受茎肉被肠壁狡紧的快乐。那地方温吞湿热，他真想插在里面再也不出来。

“唔唔，不要了...不要了...”巨物像不会疲软的永动机在他身体里进进出出，朴志训早被折磨的双眼涣散。他抗拒的扭着身子在赖冠霖身下痉挛求饶，无奈被缚住的双手限制了他的动作，让他根本无路可逃：“不许拒绝我！”男人强势的威吓道。

赖冠霖俯下身，压着他的膝盖把朴志训的双腿抵到肩膀两侧，将吞吐肉棒的穴完全暴露在外，接受最甜蜜的惩罚。欢好时他最爱用这个体位操他，方便他持着凶器进到极深：“受不住就叫吧，哥，喊破嗓子都可以。这儿除了咱俩，没别人。”男人坏笑道。

“哈啊...不，呜呜......”紫红色的肉棒被密实的包裹，严丝合缝到他甚至能感知茎身上勃动的脉络。朴志训泪眼模糊的什么都看不清，也无力抵抗，铺天盖地的欲火摧毁了他本就不坚强的理智。他像一只待宰的羔羊昂着脖子，一面随着男人的顶弄在床上无力的耸动，一面语无伦次泣求的样子真是可怜极了：“放开我，冠、冠霖，放了我...”

他崩溃的挺起胸膛，跌跌撞撞的射了出来。

赖冠霖温柔套弄着他的分身，帮助他把最后一点余精发泄干净：“好了好了，我也射一次给你。”男人爱怜的抚摸他性感失神的脸庞，帮朴志训擦干溢着水的眼角，委屈道：“免得你被操坏掉。”

说着他解开那人手上的束缚，趁青年还沉浸在高潮中虚软无力，把人抱起来翻了个面，后背位深插了进去。

“唔——”

朴志训挣扎着咬住床单。男人沿着他后颈亲吻，一寸寸迷恋的膜拜着他的身体，才渐渐抽动性器，恢复了方才的律动：“呼...哥，你真的好会吸...”他满足的喟叹着。

赖冠霖压在他身上，摸索到朴志训的手，五指紧紧相连。那人乖巧跪在他身下随他摆弄的样子疼在他心坎上，叫赖冠霖怎么爱都爱不够。他探过头去在朴志训脸上肆意洒吻，疯狂在这人被欺负的酸麻红肿的穴内捅进抽出，侵犯他快被顶烂的前列腺。

朴志训抖的跪都跪不住，豆大的汗水沿着发际滚落又被身后的人舔净。他隐忍咬着唇，嘤嘤噎噎的小声央求：“你、你什么时候能好...”

“就快了...”男人含混敷衍着。床板咯吱咯吱的娇颤声起伏不休，预示着那缱绻缠绵的情爱还远不到结束的时候...

 

绝对巅峰上映没多久票房过亿，成了岁尾新年档期的大赢家。朴志训火了，他曾经殷羡的鲜花掌声，荣誉追捧纷至沓来。他每天忙的找不着北，忙着接受采访，忙着全国路演，忙着应付铺天盖地的橄榄枝。而当他终于得到了曾经梦想中的一切，他最最感激的，是在他身后，总有他爱的人陪伴他走过崎岖坎坷，分享他的喜怒哀乐。

他不再是孤身一人。

庆功酒会狂欢到凌晨2点才落了幕，朴志训心里开心，热热闹闹喝了不少酒进肚。等他出了酒店大门，小宝马早就在楼下守候。朴志训一个箭步冲上车，熊抱着赖冠霖的脖子来了个法式热吻：“冠霖，等我半天了吧。”

赖冠霖搂着人的腰揉他的屁股，甜蜜像一股清流缓缓裹住了心脏：“不怕被狗仔拍了啊？大明星。”

小朴咬着他的下唇娇滴滴摇了摇头：“老夫老妻的了怕什么怕，”说着他从兜里翻出一张卡塞到赖冠霖怀里：“密码你生日，拿去花拿去花，以后工作别那么拼命，有哥哥养你。”

他面上装的不经意，实则紧张的不敢看赖冠霖的眼睛。

朴志训总是这样。

他们说好为了这个家一起努力，可朴志训就是放不下年长那一方要挑起大梁的人设包袱。他心疼赖冠霖工作忙，偶尔加班到半夜他都揪心的要死，第二天还没等赖冠霖起十全大补汤就端到嘴边，誓要按他妈的要求把自家老公补成个200斤的胖子。现下自己事业有了起色，他更舍不得赖冠霖每天这么拼死拼活，恨不能把他的小霖子当金丝雀养，花他的钱他就开心。

赖冠霖拥着人，喉结蠕动了半天，还是什么话都说不出来。他抓着朴志训的手放到唇边吻了吻，暖流在心房涓涓流淌。他想上天待他真是不薄，世界上难得有这么好的人，还被他赖冠霖找到了，他只能用加倍的爱来回报他的关怀与善良。末了他笑着收下银行卡：“那我得藏好了，我可不能让哥再有存到500万的机会。”

朴志训瞪大了眼睛：“什么意思？”

“还记得咱俩那张婚前协议吗？”赖冠霖亲亲他的额头，目光温柔似水：“那天我突然想到，就把它给签好了。哦对了，我好像还带在身边...”说着他从包里翻腾出一张薄薄的纸，递到朴志训面前：“你看看。”

朴志训好奇举起来，在灯下马马虎虎扫视了一圈：“你签在哪...”

他猛地住了口。

纸章葱白斑驳的痕迹在时光的蹉跎下泛了黄，那里沉淀着一段青春稚嫩的过往。乍一看它的模样鲜活如常，只是有些时候，几个轻描淡写的提笔，就能轻松改变某些意思。

藏在朴志训歪七扭八的字迹身后，多了两个清丽纤瘦的数字。

《结婚合约》   
甲方：赖冠霖  
乙方：朴志训  
时间：自领证之日起为期100年，到期结束。

朴志训好半天才颤抖着放下纸，含着泪又哭又笑的骂道：“谁跟你说能用昵称代替签名的？赖冠霖，你这是犯规啊。”

赖冠霖帮难堪捂着脸的人拭泪，一面在他耳边撒着娇叹息：“我不管，既然签了名，合约就算生效了，你可不能反悔。”他顿了顿，再开口声音里满是情难以控的暗哑哽咽：“等100年后，我们去上帝那里报道。我还要再跟你签一份。”

他们十指紧扣，静静聆听着彼此的心跳，就把时间冻结在幸福的长河：“这一次，期限是永远。”

窗外飘起了纷纷扬扬的雪，又是一个好丰年。

我们总是不停翻弄着回忆，寻找获得幸福的方式。或许哪怕经过岁月的洗礼，命运的蹉跎，我们也无法为这两个简单的字眼定下一个大同小异的准则。可当我们睁开双眼，梦想一个未来，一天，一月，又一年。牵着你走过这段旅途的人，带你看遍四季更替，带你领略风花雪月，也带你走过人生沟壑。蓦然回首，我们才发现，其实幸福的真谛早已明在心田。

“志训哥，回家吧。”

“好，我们回家。”


End file.
